Different
by Oh Purin
Summary: Chanyeol hanyalah pria idiot yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai pewaris keluarga kaya dan menyamar menjadi pria miskin. Situasi hidupnya berubah ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis kaya yang kasar. Sampai akhirnya mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. CHANBAEK/GS/KRISBAEK/littlebitCHANSOO
1. Chapter 1

**Different  
Chapter 1**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

 **.**

Dalam koridor rumah megah yang mengarah pada halaman depan, puluhan pelayan berbaris dengan rapi, baik pelayan pria maupun wanita. Seragam dan dandanan mereka juga jauh lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Dan beberapa dari pelayan itu terlihat memegang selembar tisu, takut tak siap menahan tangis.

Hari ini, tuan rumah mereka, Park Chanyeol, akan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu selama beberapa tahun. Pria muda yang masih berusia 19 tahun itu akan pindah studi ke China.

Seorang wanita tua yang berumur sekitar 45 tahun nampak menangis histeris. Kedua lengannya ditahan oleh beberapa pelayan wanita yang turut terisak.

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya, berjalan dengan santai menghampiri supir yang menunggunya di seberang sana.

"YEOLLIE-YA! KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU DI SINI?! KAU TAK PERLU PERGI SEJAUH ITU UNTUK KULIAH, YEOLLIE-YA!" teriak wanita tua itu, Park Sungmin, kakak tertuanya.

Ya. Sungmin adalah kakak dari Park Chanyeol. Walau kakaknya itu telah berusia 45 tahun.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menghentakkan kaki. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau awasi!"

Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan merasa bersalah.

Beberapa bulan sejak Chanyeol lahir, orang tuanya meninggal. Hal itu bukan hal yang mengherankan, mengingat ibu Chanyeol melahirkan anak bungsunya di usia senja. Sebagai kakak tertua, Sungmin di beri titah untuk selalu menjaga Chanyeol. Jangan sampai Chanyeol memiliki sifat seperti kakak keduanya, Yoora, yang kini berusia 25 tahun.

"Selamat tinggal, Channie-ku sayaang! Hati-hati di jalan yaaaa!" seru Yoora gembira, sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan cengiran saja.

Kegelisahan Sungmin bukan tanpa alasan. Chanyeol berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya. Adiknya itu mempunyai sifat yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sejak kecil Chanyeol selalu dibatasi untuk berteman, sehingga sampai menginjak bangku SMA, lelaki itu tak juga memiliki teman dekat. Bahkan, Chanyeol sempat hampir dibully oleh teman-temannya karena penampilannya yang sangat culun. Tetapi beruntung bahwa Sungmin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Sehingga Chanyeol bebas dari bullying dan langsung dipindahkan ke sekolah yang penuh oleh pengawasan Sungmin.

Biarpun berstatus sebagai Tuan Muda pewaris perusahaan keluarganya, Park Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki tampan dan berwibawa seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan. Chanyeol memiliki perawakan tinggi, tetapi culun bukan main. Rambutnya selalu disisir rapi dan model rambut itu hampir terlihat seperti jamur. Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan handphone dan sejenisnya, membuat Chanyeol harus memakai kacamata. Lelaki itu juga sehari-hari selalu memakai kemeja lengan pendek yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana pendek selutut. Dan yang lebih aneh, Chanyeol selalu membawa boneka Chopper kemana-mana. Benar-benar gaya yang jadul untuk seorang pewaris tahta keluarga kaya.

Chanyeol memeluk boneka Chopper miliknya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin mendengar Sungmin terus menangis karena dirinya. Baik Yoora maupun Chanyeol, mereka sama-sama muak dengan aturan-aturan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. Sampai kapan Sungmin akan terus mengatur hidupnya?

Yoora, kakak kedua Chanyeol yang menyukai 'dunia malam' tiba-tiba memesankan Chanyeol tiket ke Beijing dan telah mengatur pendaftaran kuliah Chanyeol di sana tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin. Biarpun Yoora adalah wanita nakal yang senang bermain pria, ia tahu betul apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sebagai seorang pria yang berusia 19 tahun. Sebenarnya, ia ingin Chanyeol pindah kuliah ke Eropa. Tetapi karena Chanyeol lebih fasih berbahasa Mandarin, maka Yoora memilih Beijing.

"SIALAN KAU, PARK CHANYEOL! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG SUDAH MERAWATMU SEJAK KECIL? YOORA? AKU! AKU YANG MERAWATMU! AKU!" teriak Sungmin dengan nafas memburu.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Biarkan dia hidup bebas! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya diisolasi selama 19 tahun di rumah ini! Kau tenang saja, lah! Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya!" seru Yoora sambil menyibakkan rambut indahnya.

"Kau! Kau diam saja! Kau tidak tahu apapun karena selama aku mengurus anak itu, kau selalu berkencan dengan pria-pria berbeda!" seru Sungmin. Yoora pun hanya menanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan mengernyitkan keningnya, resah dengan perkelahian mulut antar wanita yang berada di belakangnya sana.

"YAK! CHANYEOL! KAU! JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMASUKI MOBIL ITU! YAK!" teriak Sungmin ketika Chanyeol hampir sampai ke mobil yang menunggunya.

Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, memperhatikan Sungmin dan Yoora, juga seluruh pelayan. "kalian semua... Terima kasih. Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke Beijing. Tolong jangan menangis karena aku. Kata Yoora noona, aku harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat dan berani. Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan meninggalkan rumah, juga meninggalkan kalian semua. Tolong doakan yang terbaik. Aku senang karena kalian selalu menjagaku selama ini."

Beberapa pelayan akhirnya tak dapat menahan tangis. Mereka mulai mengusapkan tisu ke pipi, ada juga yang menutup mulut karena tak kuasa menahan suara isakan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada semua orang yang menatapnya sedih, kemudian...

...Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobil.

"TI-TIDAK! CHANYEOOOLLL!" Sungmin meronta-ronta, dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan cengkraman para pelayan. Dan seketika, para pelayan itu gagal menahannya. Sungmin berlari mengejar Chanyeol. "CHANYEOL! TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI KAU!"

Chanyeol menoleh sambil membelalakkan matanya. Supirnya yang ketakutan juga dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol, lalu mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil itu, selepasnya mobil itu dikendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"jaga diri anda, Tuan Muda!" seru para pelayan serempak dengan raut penuh kesedihan.

Tetapi Sungmin...

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA LARI, CHANYEOL! CHAAANNNYEEOOLLLL!"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya begitu melihat Sungmin berlari mengejar mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan penuh rasa cemas Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk Supir yang duduk di depannya. "Ahjussi! Cepat! Cepat! Lebih cepat lagi ahjussi! Ahjussiii!"

"ma-maaf, Tuan! Ini sudah yang paling cepat!"

"aah!" Chanyeol melenguhkan nafas gelisah sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya berkali-kali. Ia menoleh ke belakang sesekali. Sungmin masih mengejarnya. Chanyeol bingung bagaimana bisa wanita tua itu masih sangat sehat dan kuat berlari secepat dan sejauh itu.

Sial.

Sungmin telah menjangkau mobil yang ia tumpangi. Dengan wajah horor, Sungmin terus memukul jendela mobil Chanyeol. "berhenti kau, anak manja! Turun kau!"

Chanyeol mendelik. Ia mengguncang bangku supir. "Ahjussi! Cepat!"

"baik, Tuan Muda!"

Sebenarnya sang supir takut melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, karena yang sekarang dibawanya adalah sang Tuan Muda, Park Chanyeol, laki-laki polos yang sangat disayanginya, walaupun mereka memiliki status yang jauh sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, begitu melihat Sungmin kelelahan dan berhenti berlari. Dan lama-kelamaan, jarak Sungmin dengan mobilnya semakin jauh.

Sungmin menatap tajam mobil yang meninggalkannya dengan begitu sombong itu. Lalu Sungmin meregangkan tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap kembali mengejar Chanyeol. Sesudahnya, wanita itu berlari jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol terguncang begitu supirnya menghentikan mobil secara mendadak. Mulut Chanyeol menganga, melihat Sungmin berdiri di depan sana dan menghadang mobilnya.

"t-tidak mungkin..."

Dengan gaya keren, Sungmin mengeluarkan dompet dari kantungnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "aku akan ikut ke Beijing denganmu, Park Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

[Incheon International Airport]

Sambil merengut, Chanyeol mengikuti Sungmin yang sedang berjalan angkuh di depannya. Tak lama Sungmin berhenti, ia monoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Nah, kau duduk dulu ya, sayang. Aku akan pergi menuju tempat pendaftaran."

Chanyeol mengernyit marah, "Tak bolehkah aku belajar pergi ke tempat pendaftaran sendiri walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidupku?!"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "jangan melawanku, Chanyeol. Duduk diam dulu di sana," katanya, mengarahkan dagunya ke sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Chanyeol melempar tatap mata kesal, lalu mau tak mau ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi itu dengan kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, kemudian melongos pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana.

"lihat saja kau. Saat aku tinggal di Beijing nanti, aku akan hidup sebebas-bebasnya!" gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah senang. Saking bahagianya, ia melempar-lemparkan boneka Chopper yang ia bawa lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

" _Dalam saat-saat yang indah ini, andai kita dapat bertemu..."_

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis. Gadis itu duduk membelakangi Chanyeol yang juga membelakanginya. Ia memiliki rambut panjang dan mengenakan pakaian serba abu-abu hitam. Di sebelah gadis itu, nampak seorang pria tua yang sepertinya berumur sekitar di atas 60 tahun.

Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kaku begitu ia mendengarkan suara indah gadis yang duduk di belakangnya itu. Suara yang begitu lembut, yang bahkan dapat membuatnya bergidik.

" _...Aku berdoa selama ratusan tahun, agar Tuhan dapat menjodohkan kita berdua. Lalu aku menjelma menjadi pohon Sakura, yang kau lalui setiap harinya..."_

Puisi yang dilantunkan gadis itu...

...membuat Chanyeol terasa seperti sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura dan tersenyum gembira melihat banyaknya daun-daun dan bunga yang berjatuhan.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap pelan. Dalam hati ia terus memuji suara merdu yang gadis itu miliki. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Chanyeol menoleh, ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah cantik yang dimiliki gadis bersuara indah itu.

" _...Aku ingin kau selalu mengingat satu hal. Daun-daun yang berguguran itu adalah pertanda bahwa aku telah lama menunggumu..."_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dari tadi aku terus memanggilmu dari kejauhan. Kau tidak dengar apa pura-pura tidak dengar?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "a-aku memang tidak dengar."

"ya sudah. Ayo pergi!" seru Sungmin.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

Waktu yang sangat pas.

Saat berjalan melewati gadis itu, Chanyeol menengokkan kepala agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sedang berbicara kepada pak tua disebelahnya, sehingga Chanyeol tak dapat melihat rupa gadis itu.

Namun Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia berjalan lebih lambat dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat gadis itu.

BRUK

Chanyeol nyaris terjatuh ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu pun memandangnya jengkel karena Chanyeol tak berhati-hati saat berjalan.

"Chanyeol!" Sungmin memekik dan menghampiri Chanyeol penuh rasa khawatir. "ada apa? Mana yang sakit? Ayo! Kita obati dulu!"

"itu memalukan, noona! Aku tak apa-apa! Aku tidak lecet sedikitpun!" seru Chanyeol sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Chanyeol, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, apa yang harus ku katakan kepada Appa saat aku berziarah nanti!" kata Sungmin sambil mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa!" bentak Chanyeol. Sungmin tersentak, matanya berkaca-kaca. "...a-anu, Sungmin-noona... Jangan menangis. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Ayo kita pergi,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggandeng Sungmin pergi. Ia seakan lupa dengan gadis yang sangat ingin dilihatnya tadi.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua memandangi bukunya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya itu dan menoleh ke arah gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih, nak. Ini adalah buku yang sangat disukai istriku saat ia masih hidup."

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk mantap diiringi senyum tipis yang amat manis.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah mahasiswa dari Beijing University yang beberapa minggu lalu kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui salah seorang keluarganya. Dan hari ini, ia akan kembali ke Beijing untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Baekhyun menarik kopernya, hendak berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran bagasi. Tetapi, tak jauh dari kursi yang ia duduki barusan, terdapat tiket seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun memungut tiket itu dan membaca nama seseorang yang tertera di sana.

"Park...Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu mendengus. "...Orang bodoh macam apa dia yang menjatuhkan tiket pesawatnya seperti ini?"

Omong-omong...

Baekhyun juga menumpangi pesawat dengan waktu dan tujuan yang sama dengan pemilik tiket itu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol. Mana tiketmu?" tanya Sungmin, begitu petugas bandara menagih tiket saat mereka berdua hendak memasuki Gate atau Ruang Tunggu.

"ah. Sebentar." Kata Chanyeol, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Tak lama setelah itu wajah Chanyeol berubah gelisah. Tangannya terus mengecek kantung-kantung di kemeja dan celananya tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Mana?" desak Sungmin sambil menyodorkan tangannya geram.

Chanyeol menatap Sungmin dengan raut memelas. "tidak ada..."

"HAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA TIDAK ADA?!"

Chanyeol lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "mungkin... jatuh saat sedang berjalan kesini..."

"jatuh?! Kenapa bisa jatuh, Chanyeol?! Dimana jatuhnya?!" seru Sungmin panik.

"kalau tidak salah... di dekat pohon Sakura itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

"POHON?! MANA ADA POHON DI DALAM BANDARA!" seru Sungmin.

"tidak, maksudku..."

" _Diberitahukan kepada penumpang bernama Park Chanyeol dengan penerbangan maskapai NS2928 Beijing, untuk segera mengambil tiket penerbangan anda pada Front Desk. Terima Kasih."_

Chanyeol menengok ke atas, mencari-cari speaker yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut. Kemudian Sungmin segera menarik lengannya, membawanya menuju _Front Desk_ atau Meja Pemberitahuan.

"Permisi! Kami ingin mengambil tiket yang hilang atas nama Park Chanyeol!" seru Sungmin begitu sampai di Meja Pemberitahuan. Ia juga segera menunjukkan Kartu Identitas Chanyeol kepada petugas sebagai pembuktian.

"Baik. Tunggu Sebentar." Jawab petugas, yang tak lama setelahnya memberikan tiket atau _boarding pass_ milik Chanyeol.

"terima kasih," kata Chanyeol, menerima tiket itu sambil membungkuk kecil. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya, ketika melihat sebuah memo yang terselip dalam _boarding pass_ tersebut.

Isi memo itu mengatakan...

' **IDIOT! BIKIN REPOT SAJA!'**

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan. Kata-kata itu sangat menusuk dan menyakiti hatinya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membawa tiketnya lagi!" seru Sungmin, merebut tiket dari tangan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya memo yang berisi kata-kata kasar itu, lalu diliriknya Chanyeol yang berubah agak murung.

"Noona... Aku ini... Idiot?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mencolek bahu Chanyeol pelan. "Mana mungkin. Kau itu sangat pintar."

Setelahnya mata Sungmin menatap tajam petugas bandara pada _Front Desk_ itu. "Yak! Siapa yang berani menuliskan ini kepada adikku?"

"Kami mohon maaf. Yang menulisnya adalah seorang gadis yang telah menemukan tiket milik Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," jawab petugas itu.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Kembali ia melirik Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ku, kau rela jika ada orang tak dikenal menyebutmu idiot begitu saja?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dengan raut marah.

"jadi, apa yang harus kau lakukan saat tinggal di Beijing nanti?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menganggapku idiot lagi!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan sumringah menatap sekeliling. Saat ini ia telah sampai di Kampus yang Yoora daftarkan untuknya. Di Beijing!

"Kalau begitu, Noona, terima kasih! Kita harus berpisah disini," kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin segera melepas pelukan itu dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku akan menemanimu sampai asrama!"

Chanyeol mendelik kaget. "Tidak mau!"

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak!"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu cara mengurus pendaftaran sendiri! Lagipula Yoora-noona sudah mengatur pendaftaranku, jadi aku akan lebih mudah melanjutkannya!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak. Jangan bicara apapun lagi. Ayo ku temani!" perintah Sungmin, yang kemudian menarik koper milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar, direbutnya koper itu dari Sungmin. Lalu ia menyeret koper itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin di belakang.

Chanyeol berlari memasuki ruangan pendaftaran. Disana, ia hanya harus mengambil meminta lampiran data diri.

Ruangan itu amat sesak dan padat oleh para mahasiswa baru. Chanyeol celingukan melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa tak ada Sungmin di ruangan itu. Selanjutnya, ia masuk pada baris antrian pendaftaran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya petugas di sana, setelah Chanyeol tiba giliran.

"Namaku Park Cha—"

"Park Yeollie." Potong Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Chanyeol.

"No-noona! Apa yang kau—"

"Saya keluarganya. Namanya Park Yeollie." Kata Sungmin pada petugas tersebut.

Petugas itu mencari-cari data Chanyeol pada tumpukan berkas yang berisi data mahasiswa _transfer_. Dan benar. Data identitas Chanyeol ada di sana, tetapi...

...atas nama Park Yeollie.

"baik. Ini dia." Ujar petugas sambil menyerahkan berkas lampiran itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, lalu pergi meninggalkan antrian diikuti Chanyeol yang kebingungan di belakangnya.

"Noona! Sungmin-noona! Yak!" panggil Chanyeol.

"apa?"

"Namaku bukan Park Yeollie! Petugas itu pasti salah mengetikkan namaku!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "tidak ada Park Chanyeol di kampus ini. Park Yeollie. Ingat. Namamu Park Yeollie."

"Yeollie?! Itu sangat jelek dan aneh! Aku Chanyeol, bukan Yeollie!"

"sssht!" Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol. "jangan protes. Namamu Yeollie, ingat? Tidak banyak orang Korea di sini, jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu nama barumu itu aneh atau tidak!"

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu bahwa Yoora, noona-mu yang tak waras itu menyekolahkanmu di kampus ini?! Sejak aku mengetahui rencana wanita itu, aku juga diam-diam mengganti identitasmu di sini! Kenapa aku bisa? Karena pemilik kampus ini adalah rekan bisnisku!"

"Iya! Tapi untuk apa kau mengganti namaku?!" seru Chanyeol kesal, memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"keluarga kita sangat terkenal, bahkan sampai luar negeri! Jika orang-orang tahu bahwa kau adalah Park Chanyeol, pewaris perusahaan Park _Corporation_ , bisa saja banyak yang mengincar kekayaanmu sehingga kau dalam bahaya! Aku tak mau semua itu terjadi! Kau harus mengganti identitasmu! Katakanlah pada orang-orang bahwa kau orang yang miskin, sehingga orang-orang bersimpati padamu dan tak tega berbuat jahat padamu, Chanyeol- _ah_!" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"me-memangnya... Kalau orang-orang di sini tahu bahwa aku Park Chanyeol... Mereka akan berbuat jahat untuk mendapatkan hartaku?" tanya Chanyeol, menengok kanan kiri penuh kewaspadaan. Dan Sungmin mengangguk mantap dengan raut serius untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. "...baiklah, Noona! Akan ku katakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah Yeollie, anak keluarga miskin!"

"bagus! Itu baru adikku!" Sungmin berjinjit untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Chanyeol. "...nah! Ayo, Yeollie! Kita pergi ke asramamu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu dengan semangat ia berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah asrama.

BRUK

Lagi. Chanyeol selalu ceroboh dan kini ia menabrak seorang gadis sehingga kertas-kertas yang dibawa gadis itu berserakan di tanah.

"ma-maaf!" seru Chanyeol, ikut membantu gadis itu membereskan kertas-kertasnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja...

...tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar, merasa seperti ada sengatan-sengatan yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap gadis cantik yang saat ini juga sedang tersenyum manis menatap dirinya.

'Dia... cantik sekali.' Batin Chanyeol, yang saat ini begitu terpana melihat wajah gadis itu.

"ehm!" terdengar suara Sungmin yang berdehem dan terbatuk kecil.

Chanyeol lalu tersadar. Ia melirik tangannya yang masih memegang tangan gadis itu, kemudian segera melepasnya dengan wajah malu. "m-maaf. Sekali lagi,"

Chanyeol dan gadis itu sama-sama berdiri karena kertas-kertas itu telah berhasil dirapikan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil karena Chanyeol terus meminta maaf tanpa henti.

"tak masalah." Begitu yang gadis itu katakan. "...kau mahasiswa baru?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "aku pindahan dari Seoul."

"Seoul? Sungguh?" gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Manis. Manis sekali. Dengan wajah penuh keramahan, gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya. "...Kenalkan! Namaku Xi Luhan!"

Chanyeol berbinar dan menerima uluran gadis itu. "Namaku Park Cha—"

"UHUK!" Sungmin terbatuk.

"N-namaku Park Yeollie!"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih melekat pada paras cantiknya. Kemudian uluran tangan mereka terlepas. "Yeollie, aku dari klub Dance. Jika kau bingung memilih klub, datanglah padaku."

"t-terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkuk pelan. Sesudahnya Luhan berjalan pergi. Saat Luhan berjalan agak jauh, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dibuat terpesona.

"Yak!" tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin muncul di hadapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tao dan Chen duduk di ranjang mereka masing-masing dengan penuh rasa bosan. Televisi yang menyala hanyalah pemecah keheningan saja, tidak untuk mereka tonton.

"Selamat sore!"

Tao dan Chen saling melihat satu sama lain, lalu menoleh kepada seorang lelaki berpenampilan jadul bersama wanita tua yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"siapa?" tanya Tao dan Chen berbarengan.

Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas dan penuh semangat. "aku mahasiswa pindahan yang akan tinggal sekamar dengan kalian. Namaku Cha—"

"Dia adikku yang paling terakhir. Namanya Yeollie." Potong Sungmin.

Tao dan Chen kembali saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "bohong. Kau pasti neneknya," kata Tao. Chen mengangguk menyetujui.

Sungmin nyaris melontarkan kata-kata kasar. Beruntung ia dapat menahan amarahnya kepada dua anak laki-laki tak sopan itu. "Ahahaha. Aku memang kakak tertuanya, kok. Nenek dan orang tua kami sudah meninggal."

Chen menyela. "bohong. Kalau begitu kau pasti tantenya,"

"AKU KAKAKNYA! DENGAR? AKU KAKAKNYA!" teriak Sungmin, membuat Tao dan Chen menegak ludah. "...Huh! Selain kamar yang buruk, adikku yang malang ini harus tinggal dengan teman-teman yang buruk juga! Aku semakin tidak senang dia akan tinggal di asrama kumuh ini!"

Tao dan Chen lagi-lagi saling bertatapan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sungmin saat ini? Kamar itu tidak buruk. Asrama itu sama sekali tidak kumuh. Justru asrama itu merupakan asrama mahasiswa terbaik di Beijing dengan fasilitas paling lengkap. Mengapa Sungmin justru mengatakan bahwa asrama itu buruk?

"pasti dia anak orang kaya," bisik Chen kepada Tao. Tao mengangguk setuju.

Bisikan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin menjadi agak panik. "ti-tidak! Maksudku..."

"Kakakku memang seperti itu. Dia memiliki sedikit gangguan kejiwaan dan sering berhalusinasi menjadi orang kaya. Jadi.. karena itu dia—" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sungmin melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Tetapi Sungmin merasa tertolong oleh ucapan Chanyeol, meski perkataan anak itu sangat mengada-ngada dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya, kami sangat miskin. Aku mohon kepada kalian berdua, untuk menjaga adikku ini dengan benar. Yeollie mendapat beasiswa jadi dia bisa bersekolah di sini dan tinggal di asrama elit ini. Jika dia tinggal bersamaku... hiks... aku tidak akan... tidak akan bisa... hiks... membiayai hidupnya..." kata Sungmin yang berpura-pura menangis. Bagaimanapun, akting wanita tua itu sangat buruk. Orang-orang pada umumnya pasti akan tahu bahwa hal itu hanya sandiwara.

Tapi Chen dan Tao...

Mereka berdua nampak terharu dan ikut sedih.

Benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

Sungmin dengan wajah jengkel keluar dari gerbang Universitas Beijing, lalu berdiri menunggu taksi yang lewat. Baru saja Chanyeol marah padanya karena Sungmin tak kunjung pergi dari asrama itu. Adik bungsunya itu mendesaknya untuk segera pulang ke Seoul. Sungguh, Sungmin tak pernah mau meninggalkan anak itu hidup sendirian di Beijing walaupun dijaga di asrama.

Oleh karenanya, Sungmin...

"Taksi!" Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Sungmin, dan Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam sana. "Pak, bawa aku ke _Apartement_ paling berkelas di kota ini!"

Oleh karenanya, Sungmin berniat untuk sementara menetap di Beijing.

.

Malam ini, Chanyeol bahagia bukan main. Ia terlepas oleh aturan-aturan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin dan tak lagi dibantu oleh para pelayan dalam melakukan segala hal. Dan juga, besok ia akan memulai kelas pertama sebagai mahasiswa Beijing! Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk itu.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya, melempar-lemparkan boneka Chopper miliknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ketika ia hendak menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang untuk tidur, justru kepala belakangnya menghantam tembok.

Maka anak itu jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Chen dan Tao nampak terburu-buru. Mereka kesiangan dan harus bergantian memakai kamar mandi. Belum lagi Chen harus menunggu kebiasaan Tao yang selalu buang air besar tiap bangun tidur.

Ketika mereka berdua memakai tas dan siap untuk pergi, mereka melihat Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Kedua lelaki itu baru ingat, bahwa mereka memiliki _roommate_ baru.

"Yeollie. Hei. Yeollie," Tao menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menguap. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Chanyeol duduk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Y-yeollie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Chen heran.

"huh? Bukankah kau mau memasangkan bajuku?"

"Yeollie, kami temanmu, lho, bukan pelayanmu," kata Tao.

Mata Chanyeol seketika terbuka lebar. Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak berada di istana mewahnya, melainkan kamar asrama. Dengan gugup, ia pun menurunkan tangannya. "Maaf, aku tadi masih bermimpi!"

"Jangan pedulikan itu! Sekarang kita sudah terlambat! Lihat sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat sebe—AAAAAA! HUANG ZI TAO! DUA MENIT LAGI!" teriak Chen dengan memakai nada tingginya.

Mereka bertiga pun menjadi panik. Tao bahkan memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidak mandi. Dan alhasil Chanyeol pun telah siap dalam waktu satu menit.

Dan satu menit sisanya, digunakan untuk berlari menuju kelas.

Tetapi saking cerobohnya Chanyeol, lelaki itu berkali-kali tersandung bahkan terjatuh dalam semak-semak sehingga ia tertinggal oleh Tao dan Chen. Beruntung bahwa Chanyeol masih dapat mengikuti jejak mereka sehingga ia tahu dimana kelasnya berada. Karena Chanyeol, Chen, dan Tao, memang satu jurusan.

Ketika Chanyeol baru sampai di kelas, para mahasiswa justru berlari keluar, termasuk Chen dan Tao.

"Chen, Tao, ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Chen dan Tao yang kini nampak berbunga-bunga.

"Yeollie! Kita beruntung! Kalau kita telat satu detik saja, kita pasti akan melewatkan kecantikan mereka bertiga!" seru Tao dengan mata berbinar.

"Hah?! Maksudnya?!" seru Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Lihat itu, Yeollie! Tiga Dewi sudah datang!" pekik Chen heboh sambil menunjuk tiga orang gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan di lorong dengan anggun, membuat para mahasiswa terpesona.

Jadi ternyata, Chen dan Tao bukan tidak ingin terlambat memasuki kelas, tetapi tidak ingin melewatkan keindahan Tiga Dewi yang selalu berjalan melewati kelas mereka setiap pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas menit.

"Luhan..." gumam Chanyeol, melihat gadis cantik yang berjalan di depan sana.

"Yeollie? Kau kenal Luhan?" tanya Tao heran.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "kami sempat berkenalan."

Tao membelalak. "tidak mungkin! Kau? Berkenalan dengan seorang bidadari di kampus ini?!"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengirannya, tak ingin menanggapi perkataan Tao yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Yixing dan Luhan sangat cantik. Tapi tetap saja... Xiumin paling manis, kan?" seru Chen bersemangat. Ia nampak sangat gemas melihat Xiumin yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan Luhan.

"Mereka dekat!" seru Tao heboh.

Dan ketika Luhan, Xiumin, dan Yixing, melewati kelas Chanyeol, seluruh pria bersorak bahagia.

Luhan menoleh. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikan lambaian kecil kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tercekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Pipinya nampak sedikit merah. Dengan malu, ia mengangguk kecil menanggapi sapaan Luhan.

XI LUHAN BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI MALAIKAT!

Para pria pun akhirnya bubar dan kembali memasuki kelas, karena penampilan eksklusif tiga bidadari sudah berakhir. Chanyeol, yang kini masih dengan rambut berantakan disertai beberapa rumput di rambutnya, ikut memasuki kelas dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong.

Chen dan Tao berpandangan satu sama lain dengan mata melotot, ketika mengetahui Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang salah.

"Psst! Yeollie! Hei!" panggil Chen sambil berbisik-bisik. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu melambai kecil, kemudian kembali berkutat pada buku catatannya. Lelaki culun itu tampak tak sabar menunggu dosen memasuki kelas.

Chen menepuk jidatnya, ketika melihat seorang gadis berpakaian hitam memasuki kelas. Gadis itu memang cantik, tapi raut wajahnya selalu tertekuk, belum lagi ia selalu memakai pakaian hitam sehingga memperkuat aura mengerikan yang ia miliki. Tak ada satupun pria maupun wanita di kampus yang mau mendekati gadis itu.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang kemarin menemukan tiket Chanyeol di Seoul.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk pada urusannya sendiri, yakni membolak-balikkan buku.

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung memberikan respon, Baekhyun menggebrak meja Chanyeol dengan keras. "KAU!"

Chanyeol yang terlonjak kaget pun mendongak. Ia menegukkan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan mengerikan gadis itu. "ha-hai.." sapanya canggung sambil memberi cengiran andalannya.

Geram, Baekhyun langsung menoyor kepala Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "itu kursiku." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"ma-maaf..." dengan gemetar, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi itu, membereskan bukunya dan dengan gugup ia pindah ke bangku kosong di depan bangku milik Baekhyun.

"Itu kursi untuk menyandarkan kakiku," kata gadis itu lagi. Sehingga Chanyeol pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di bangku itu.

Chanyeol menengok kiri kanan. Tidak ada lagi bangku kosong di kelas selain dua bangku milik gadis mengerikan yang saat ini tengah memandangnya tak senang.

Gadis itu dengan angkuh duduk di bangkunya, dan meluruskan kakinya pada bangku kosong di depannya. Tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan bodoh, Baekhyun kembali membentak. "kau kira badanmu kecil?! Kau sengaja menghalangi pandanganku?! Duduk!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia melirik bangku di sebelahnya yang kini menjadi sandaran kaki Baekhyun, lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia menduduki kaki itu.

Baekhyun seketika kembali menoyor kepala Chanyeol. "BRENGSEK! AKU BUKAN MENYURUHMU MENDUDUKI KAKIKU!"

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat. Bukan karena jatuh cinta, melainkan karena ketakutan. Kini ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Baekhyun terus menyalahkan apa yang ia lakukan. Lalu dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol hanya menduduki setengah dari bangku itu, karena setengahnya lagi di pakai sebagai sandaran kaki gadis sangar di belakangnya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun sungguh gadis yang paling buruk.

.

"Wanita dengan aura hitam legam yang tajam itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang paling di takuti di Kampus kita. Gadis yang tak pernah mau berbaur dengan siapapun. Sekaligus, gadis yang selalu dijauhi dan dibenci mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di sini!"

Begitulah yang Chen dan Tao ceritakan kepada Chanyeol ketika jam mata kuliah telah usai.

"Tapi... Aku yakin bahwa dia pasti baik hati jika orang-orang membujuknya." Kata Chanyeol begitu mendengar penuturan Chen dan Tao.

"Mana mungkin! Kau masih bisa bicara begitu setelah kau di pukulnya dua kali? Aku salut denganmu, Yeollie!" seru Tao.

"Walau begitu, Yeollie, lain kali jangan mendekatinya lagi! Aku takut ada apa-apa terjadi padamu! Jika kau terluka, apa yang harus ku katakan kepada kakakmu?!" sambung Chen.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil. "Tapi firasatku bilang, gadis itu tidak ja—"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga kecil, melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chen dan Tao. Chen dan Tao saling berpandangan, lalu lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di lorong.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia berbalik arah, berniat meninggalkan gadis itu. Tetapi Baekhyun segera menahan bahunya, masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yak! Rambut jamur!" seru gadis itu dengan nada ketus.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, kemudian kembali berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bodoh.

Tak lama Chanyeol mendadak sumringah. "dari namamu, kau pasti... orang Korea, kan?"

"Kenapa?! Tidak boleh?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, maksudku, aku juga dari Korea. Karena sama-sama dari Korea, ku pikir kita bisa... berteman?"

Dan Baekhyun seketika menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol serta menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan menusuk. "siapa... namamu?"

"P-park Cha— tidak, namaku... Park Yeollie."

"Park Yeollie?" Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu tertawa mengejek. "orang bernama aneh sepertimu mengajakku berteman? Kau pikir kau ini siapa?!"

Chanyeol dengan canggung mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "aku... Park Yeollie."

Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya dari kerah Chanyeol dengan kasar, lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol sekali lagi. "jangan pernah tertawa seperti itu padaku. Memuakkan."

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut. Lelaki itu pun lantas merapikan rambut dan kacamatanya. "bisakah jangan memakai kekerasan sekali saja?"

"dimana daerah asalmu?" tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seoul,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya. Aku juga,"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar, "Nah! Jadilah temanku!"

Baekhyun mendelik, bersiap kembali menghantam Chanyeol dengan jurus Judonya. Tapi Chen dan Tao tiba-tiba datang dan membawa lari Chanyeol dari sana.

"maaf, Baekhyun. Kami ada urusan dengan Yeollie!" seru Chen panik.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia membenarkan tas selempangnya di bahu kanan dan pergi dengan acuh.

'Park Yeollie, ya?'

Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit tersentuh sewaktu lelaki itu memaksa untuk berteman dengannya, tanpa rasa takut biarpun telah dipukul berkali-kali. Lelaki itu sangat berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya.

Semua tingkah laku dan perkataan lelaki itu tampak begitu tulus. Baekhyun tak dapat menemukan adanya kebohongan di dalamnya.

.

"Yeollie! Kenapa kau tidak lari?! Mau menyusahkan kami?!" seru Chen terengah-engah, nampak kesusahan mengatur nafasnya setelah membawa lari Chanyeol.

Lalu Tao berkata. "Chen, tidak usah dipikirkan! Yang penting sekarang, kita harus bersiap! Karena malam ini..."

Chen membulatkan matanya, "Malam ini! Luhan, Xiumin, Yixing! Malam ini! Mereka... Mereka..."

Dengan kebingungan, Chanyeol memandang Chen dan Tao bergantian. Kemudian Tao dan Chen kembali menariknya untuk berlari.

"Ayo ke asrama, Yeollie! Kita bersiap untuk malam ini!" seru Chen bersemangat.

"ha? Malam ini? Ada apa?!" tanya Chanyeol tak paham.

" _Dance Party_! Pesta dansa dari Klub Dance! Luhan adalah ketua klubnya!" seru Tao.

Mulut Chanyeol menganga lebar. Ia ikut bersemangat. "Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-luhan?"

Chen dan Tao mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menatap Klub Malam di depannya dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu dipandangnya Chen dan Tao dengan wajah memelas. "Apa benar di sini tempatnya?"

Chen mengernyit, "dimana lagi? Setiap ada _Dance Party_ , selalu di sini tempatnya!"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, "aku... tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Kalian pergi saja. Aku akan pulang."

"tunggu!" Tao dan Chen segera menahan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu ingin pergi.

"kau jangan takut, Yeollie! Tempat ini legal di Beijing! Tidak ada barang-barang terlarang di dalam sana!" seru Tao memaksa.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk, mau tak mau.

Chen dan Tao pun menarik Chanyeol untuk memasuki Klub Malam. Begitu masuk ke sana, Chanyeol seketika menutup kedua telinganya, merasa gendang pendengarannya akan pecah ketika mendengar musik-musik yang diputar keras di dalam sana. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju Chen. "ini tempat apa, sih, sebenarnya?!" tanyanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Ini Klub Malam, Yeollie! Memang begini seharusnya!" jawab Chen dengan suara nyaring pula.

"jangan banyak protes, Yeollie! Kau mau lihat Luhan menari atau tidak?!" seru Tao. Dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang masih menutup telinganya, berjalan di tengah kerumunan sambil melihat kesana kemari, mencari-cari sosok Luhan. Kalau bukan karena gadis itu, ia pasti tidak akan mau lama-lama berada di tempat itu.

Ketemu. Luhan sedang berdiri sendirian di atas panggung di depan sana, melemparkan senyuman termanis kepada semua orang yang sedang menontonnya.

"Tarian grup sudah selesai! Dan sekarang... Luhan akan memilih salah satu dari kalian untuk berdansa bersamanya!" seru Xiumin di ujung panggung, yang sepertinya sedang beralih menjadi pembawa acara.

Para pria lantas bersorak, mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi agar dipilih oleh Luhan. Luhan tersenyum memandang mereka satu persatu.

Chanyeol yang kini masih menutup telinganya, seketika salah tingkah saat Luhan melempar pandangan padanya. Dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika Luhan menunjuk ke arahnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman indah.

Sambil menatap Luhan, Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" tanya Chanyeol. Walau Luhan tak mendengar, ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Agar tak membuat Chanyeol bingung, Luhan segera mengambil _microphone._

"Park Yeollie! Menarilah denganku!"

Chen dan Tao membuka mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan tak percaya. Mana mungkin lelaki bodoh dan culun seperti Chanyeol dipilih oleh Luhan, gadis paling cantik di Kampus!

Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, Xiumin segera memanggil beberapa anggota Klub Dance untuk menarik Chanyeol ke atas panggung.

Dan begitu sampai di atas panggung, di hadapan Luhan, dengan ditonton orang banyak, tubuh Chanyeol menjadi gemetaran. Ia sangat takut melihat ke arah penonton karena ia yakin bahwa para pria pasti sedang menatapnya marah.

Musik dilantunkan.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Gadis itu kemudian memegang bahu dan pinggang Chanyeol, mengajak lelaki itu menari.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol seperti tersengat listrik. Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena disentuh oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Dilepasnya tangan Luhan dari pinggang dan bahunya dengan pelan, "a-aku haus. Aku mau minum!"

Karena gugup yang berlebihan, Chanyeol segera berlari menuruni panggung dan meninggalkan Luhan. Menciptakan keheningan di ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang berada di sana tentu saja berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar pria yang tak tahu diri.

Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tajam orang-orang terhadapnya. Lelaki itu masih gemetaran. Ia pun meminum segelas bir yang dihidangkan gratis di Bar, kemudian segera berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun baru pulang dari Kampus karena sibuk menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam Perpustakaan. Ia menyusuri jalanan sepi tempat yang biasa ia lewati saat berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ketika ia berjalan dengan tenang menapaki trotoar, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia berbalik dan melihat dua pria mabuk sedang mencoba mengganggunya. Baekhyun berjalan mundur, menatap jijik dua orang yang sedang memandangnya mesum itu.

"Kita beruntung! Ada wanita yang akan menjadi 'santapan' malam ini!" salah satu pria itu menjilat bibirnya.

"Brengsek," umpat Baekhyun. Ketika ia hendak menghajar kedua pria itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul di depannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Ja-jangan mengganggu temanku!" pekik Chanyeol, melindungi Baekhyun dari dua pria itu.

"huh?! Siapa laki-laki culun ini?!" salah satu pria itu membanting botol birnya, membuat Chanyeol ketakutan.

"sedang apa kau di sini?! Pergi sana!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan menggeleng. "jangan takut, Baekhyun! Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka,"

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit ketika salah satu pria memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan balok kayu.

"Yeollie! Berhenti melindungiku! Itu tidak ada gunanya!"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. "Yoora-noona selalu mengajarkanku untuk menghormati wanita! Aku akan melindungimu, Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol agak nanar. Kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, melihat Chanyeol berusaha menahan sakit walau dihajar terus-menerus oleh dua pria itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol jatuh pingsan karena dua pria pemabuk itu menghantam kepala belakangnya.

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. Ia meregangkan ototnya dan bersiap mengajar dua pria itu.

Dan dengan satu kali pukulan, kedua pria itu tergeletak di tanah dengan wajah lebam.

Sesudahnya Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tergeletak pingsan di tanah. Senyum kecilnya kembali terlihat. Dalam hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kali ada lelaki yang baru dikenal, yang melindunginya mati-matian seperti itu.

"kenapa? Padahal aku selalu memukulmu saat pertama kali bertemu," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol yang besar. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba menggendong Chanyeol di punggungnya.

Berat, tentu saja. Mengingat tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya.

Tapi itu belum seberapa, dibandingkan dengan keberanian Chanyeol, lelaki idiot yang melindungi Baekhyun, gadis paling berbahaya yang dibenci banyak orang.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

 **Annyeong!**

 **Ini adalah ff lain yang lagi-lagi di adaptasi! :D**

 **Tapi bukan adaptasi dari manga seperti ff author yang lainnya ya. Iyaa ff lain yang belum kelar itu -_-**

 **Gapapa kan ya? Ff lain bakal tetap update kok, kecuali yang BSR itu mungkin agak lama soalnya masih mikir-mikir mau ikuti alur manga atau bikin sendiri kkkk~**

 **Btw ada yang tahu ff ini adaptasi apa? Drama taiwan deh pokoknya.  
Author agak lupa judulnya tapi masih inget banget jalan cerita di eps 1 jadi yaa gini deh -0-  
Kalau ada yang tahu, beritahu judul filmnya di review ya!  
Dan juga, ngomong-ngomong Tao gak dibikin GS ya disini (T-T) jadi Author gak mencantumkan KrisTao hikkkseu.**

 **SPOILER!  
** **Chanyeol memang culun dan bego di awal-awal. Tapi di pertengahan cerita...  
Image-nya akan berubah lhoooo :v**

 **Penasaran? Silahkan review!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different  
Chapter 2**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

 **.**

Chen dan Tao berlari keluar dari Klub Malam. Mereka dengan panik mencari-cari Chanyeol di sekitar sana sambil menelpon Chanyeol terus-menerus.

"Diangkat?" tanya Tao. Chen menggeleng dengan gelisah. "habislah kita, Chen! Mungkin tadi itu pertama kalinya dia dipegang oleh gadis cantik! Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia lari ke jalan raya dan tanpa sengaja ditabrak mobil?!"

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Bisa saja kan, dia pulang ke asrama!" seru Chen.

"Tapi dia mana tahu jalan pulang!"

Chen menepuk jidatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara dering dari _handphone_ Tao.

"Chen! Yeollie mengirim pesan!" pekik Tao. Dengan gembira, Chen mendekati Tao dan melihat isi pesan pada _handphone_ itu.

 **Dari : Yeollie Bego  
Brengsek, cepat ke Rumah Sakit Beijing!**

Chen dan Tao sama-sama mengernyit.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa berbicara sekasar itu?

.

.

Baekhyun membuang ponsel Chanyeol ke atas ranjang rumah sakit, tempat Chanyeol terbaring di sana. Dipandangnya Chanyeol yang masih saja menampakkan wajah bodoh meski sedang terlelap. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kepala Chanyeol, karenanya ia langsung menggendong lelaki itu ke rumah sakit.

Dari penampilannya, Baekhyun menebak bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah orang miskin. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun membayar biaya pengobatan rumah sakit dan rawat inapnya malam ini.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sungmin-noona... Aku pusing..."

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Chanyeol sedang mengigau. Baekhyun mendengus, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol, membacakan potongan dialog pada kisah dalam buku itu.

"Apapun yang ada dalam dirimu, aku menyukaimu. Apapun yang orang katakan, aku tetap menyukaimu. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku terus berlari mengejarmu. Sejauh apapun kau menghindar, aku tak akan pernah membencimu..."

Kening Chanyeol nampak mengernyit. "a-aku tidak akan pergi..."

Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan tawanya, mendengar Chanyeol menjawab ucapannya sambil mengigau.

Kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan. "...Dan kau jangan pernah merasa khawatir. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku pun tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi kau juga... tak akan pergi, kan?" gumam Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini lelaki itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

" _Apapun yang ada dalam dirimu, aku menyukaimu. Apapun yang orang katakan, aku tetap menyukaimu. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku terus berlari mengejarmu. Sejauh apapun kau menghindar, aku tak akan pernah membencimu..."_

"... _Jangan pernah merasa khawatir. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Chanyeol. Suara yang indah itu...

...sama seperti suara yang Chanyeol dengar saat berada di bandara.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mengerjap, memperhatikan gadis yang tersenyum di sebelahnya dengan samar-samar. Ia begitu ingin tahu, siapakah gadis pemilik suara lembut itu.

"K-kacamataku..." gumam Chanyeol sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing bukan main. Dan gadis itu segera memberikan kacamata Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol sambil memasang kacamatanya. Matanya menyipit, memandangi gadis cantik yang melemparkan senyuman manis di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yeollie,"

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. "P-pagi, Luhan!"

"Kau masih sakit, kan? Minumlah dulu," ujar Luhan sambil menyodorkannya segelas susu. "ini kesukaanmu, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya, kemudian meminum susu itu.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Park Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak mendengar Luhan menyebut nama aslinya. Ia berhenti minum dan memandang Luhan dengan mata membulat. "B-ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku yang sebenarnya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, Chanyeol. Karena ayahku—"

Ketika Luhan hendak menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol, pintu ruangan itu terdobrak, memperlihatkan Chen dan Tao yang berlari panik menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" seru Chen.

"Kepalamu tidak kenapa-napa, kan?!" Tao menyambungkan.

Chanyeol mencibir, "Aku bukan anak kecil. Kenapa kalian berdua bertingkah seperti Sungmin-noona sekarang?"

"Itu tidak penting!" seru Tao. Kemudian Tao mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan menunjukkan pesan singkat yang dikirim Chanyeol tadi malam. "...Jelaskan padaku, Park Yeollie! Apa maksud kata 'brengsek' yang kau kirim padaku ini, hah?!"

Chanyeol menyipit sambil memegangi kacamatanya, "Aku tidak pernah mengirim sms kepadamu, Tao,"

Tao mengerutkan dahi, "Sebentar dulu, Yeollie. Kau ingat tidak, kenapa kau bisa terbaring di sini dan siapa yang menyelamatkanmu kesini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu melihat ke arah Luhan. "Tentu Luhan yang menyelamatkanku!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu,"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran, "lalu... siapa?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahu. "Aku bertanya kepada Tao kemana kau pergi. Dan Tao bilang kau berada di sini,"

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas, mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam.

"A-aku ingat! Byun Baekhyun yang menolongku!"

Tao dan Chen menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

"Yeollie! Bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan Baekhyun saat pergi dari Klub Malam itu?!" seru Chen sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Chanyeol sudah dipulangkan dari rumah sakit karena lukanya tak parah. Kini ia seperti sedang disidang oleh Chen dan Tao di kamar asrama.

"Benar, Yeollie! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa Baekhyun yang melukaimu?! Kalau memang dia yang telah membuatmu babak belur begitu, tidak mungkin dia juga yang membawamu ke rumah sakit!" seru Tao.

"Sebentar, teman-teman. Aku agak lupa ceritanya!" seru Chanyeol sambil menggigiti jempolnya. "kalau tidak salah, tadi malam aku minum alkohol setelah aku lari dari panggung. Rasanya sangat tidak enak, aku sampai pusing dan mau muntah. Kemudian sewaktu aku keluar dari Klub, aku melihat Baekhyun hampir diperkosa oleh dua pria mabuk berbadan besar. Aku pun berlari untuk melindungi Baekhyun, sehingga aku dipukuli oleh para pria itu. Selanjutnya aku pingsan dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi!"

Chen dan Tao terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Kemudian Tao bertanya, "Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun setelah kau pingsan?"

Chanyeol yang nampak berpikir agak lama, tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan-jangan... Byun Baekhyun sudah diperkosa oleh dua orang itu! Ya! Aku yakin! Baekhyun sekarang pasti sedang menangis karena sudah diperkosa dua pria mabuk tak dikenal!"

"APAAA?!" teriak Chen dan Tao bersamaan.

Chen yang merinding kemudian ikut menggigit jarinya. "G-gawat... Kalau begitu, Baekhyun bisa hamil..."

"Yeollie! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia benar-benar hamil?!" seru Tao yang turut gemetaran.

Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya, lalu membenarkan kacamatanya untuk terlihat keren –walau sebenarnya itu membuatnya terlihat tambah bodoh. "Tentu saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"kau mana cocok berbicara seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mau punya suami culun dan tolol sepertimu, Yeollie." Kata Chen blak-blakan dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu aku tidak mau! Membayangkan Baekhyun menjadi istriku adalah hal paling mengerikan. Tapi, kalau benar Baekhyun hamil, bagaimana?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

Tao menguap, lalu membanting tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Ia merasa letih karena semalaman mencari Chanyeol kemana-mana. Beruntung bahwa hari ini hari libur, sehingga ia bisa bebas tidur dari pagi hingga siang hari.

"Entahlah, Yeollie. Sekalipun Baekhyun benar-benar hamil, dia pasti akan berhenti kuliah karena seluruh mahasiswa akan semakin membencinya. Yah, kami tidak begitu peduli tentangnya, sih." Jawab Tao, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia ikut berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk boneka Chopper miliknya. Matanya menerawang pada langit-langit kamar.

Sosok Baekhyun terus membayangi pikirannya.

Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Ia terlambat memasuki kelas karena kelelahan, tetapi ia tak melihat Baekhyun di tempat duduknya.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung, Chanyeol terus melirik ke belakang dengan wajah muram. Ia begitu sedih karena Baekhyun tak hadir ke kampus hari ini.

"Park Yeollie! Perhatikan! Jangan melihat ke belakang!" seru Dosen di depan.

"B-baik!" sahut Chanyeol gugup sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Nah, kalian semua! Dengarkan baik-baik teori yang aku berikan. Karena sore ini, kita praktik sekaligus piknik di Danau Huangzhou dekat kampus!" jelas Dosen.

Spontan seluruh mahasiswa di sana berteriak heboh dan gembira. Hanya Chanyeol yang mendesah pelan. Ia kembali menengok ke arah bangku milik Baekhyun, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Nah, sebelum memulai kegiatan, kalian bersihkan sampah dan ranting-ranting di sekitar danau!" perintah Dosen sambil memukul-mukulkan gulungan kertas ke telapak tangannya.

Semua mahasiswa mengeluh, mengingat danau tersebut sangat luas sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan sampah ataupun ranting di pinggiran danau itu.

Chanyeol yang tampak tak bersemangat, kemudian berjalan sendirian ke ujung danau sembari memunguti ranting. Tak ada mahasiswa yang bersih-bersih di sana, karena terlalu jauh dari tempat kegiatan tadi.

"Kemana Baekhyun pergi..." Chanyeol mendengus.

Ketika ia hendak memungut sampah di depannya, tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis yang berdiri di tepi danau. Chanyeol mengernyit, merasa tak asing dengan punggung dan tatanan rambut gadis itu.

"B-Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

' _Byun Baekhyun sedang berdiri menghadap danau. Jangan-jangan dia akan... bunuh diri?'_ pikir Chanyeol saat itu.

"JANGAN! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membuang ranting-ranting yang dipungutnya, lalu berlari ke arah Baekhyun, berniat mencegahnya bunuh diri.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu mendelik kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memeluknya, Baekhyun menghindar. Sehingga Chanyeol dengan cerobohnya terjatuh ke dalam danau.

"Tsk. Kau selalu muncul dimana-mana. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!" decih Baekhyun, menatap kesal Chanyeol yang kini sedang berteriak minta tolong di danau itu.

"T-tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa berenang?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang hampir tenggelam di sana. Ketika Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat di air danau itu, Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar, berlari menyebur ke danau untuk menolong Chanyeol.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Baekhyun berhasil menyeret tubuh besar Chanyeol ke tepi danau. Gadis itu menampar-nampar pipi Chanyeol pelan. "Hey, anak autis! Bangun, tidak?! Buka matamu!"

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menekan-nekan dada Chanyeol hingga mulut Chanyeol terus memuntahkan air. Tetapi Chanyeol tak kunjung terbangun.

Maka tak ada cara lain.

Baekhyun memegang kedua rahang Chanyeol...

...lalu memberi nafas buatan pada lelaki itu.

.

.

Kegiatan bersih-bersih dihentikan setelah satu jam. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tak kunjung tiba di lokasi praktik sehingga Tao dan Chen kembali gelisah. Mereka kembali menelepon Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi ponsel Chanyeol tidak aktif.

"Ada apa, Huang Zitao?" tanya Dosen kepadanya.

"A-anu, pak... Park Yeollie hilang!" jawab Tao.

Semua orang di sana menjadi panik. Kemudian mereka semua pun berpencar di sekitar danau untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chen mendapat panggilan telepon dari Sungmin.

"Tao, gawat! Kakak Yeollie menelponku!" seru Chen sambil menatap _handphone_ -nya gelisah.

"Angkat saja, Chen! Dia malah akan curiga jika kau tidak angkat panggilannya!" desak Tao. Chen mengangguk, lalu menjawab panggilan telepon Sungmin dengan ragu-ragu.

" _Halo, Chen. Yeollie tak kunjung menjawab teleponku. Kau sedang bersamanya?"_ tanya Sungmin dari seberang telepon.

Chen tertawa paksa, "A-anu... Kebetulan sekali, se-sekarang... Yeollie hilang di sekitar Danau Huangzhou..."

" _APA KAU BILANG?! SIALAN! KAN AKU SUDAH MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENJAGANYA! BISA-BISANYA KAU—"_

Dan Chen langsung mematikan panggilan Sungmin saking takutnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun, merasa matanya agak perih dan dadanya agak sesak. Pandangannya agak buram, namun ia dapat menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang berbaring di kamar seseorang. Lalu tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba meja nakas untuk mengambil kacamata dan memakainya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil mengernyit heran. Kemudian Chanyeol melirik tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut selimut. Ya, tak memakai apapun. Hanya selimut.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?!" seru Chanyeol panik.

Dan Chanyeol teringat. Saat ia diselamatkan tadi, ia sempat membuka mata dan melihat Baekhyun...

...menciumnya!

Chanyeol menggigit jari sambil gemetaran. "Tadi aku pingsan setelah melihat Baekhyun menciumku. Tapi saat bangun kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini tanpa pakai baju?!"

Lalu Chanyeol membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Jangan bilang... Baekhyun akan memperkosaku setelah ini?!"

"Tidaak!" Chanyeol menjerit, lalu bergegas bangkit dari kasur itu dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya. "aku harus kabur sebelum Baekhyun memperkosaku!" begitu ucapnya sambil diam-diam keluar kamar.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menengok kesana-kemari. Lalu tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun dari dapur.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Ternyata dia bukan mau memperkosaku. Sekarang dia pasti mau bunuh diri lagi!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke dapur dengan panik.

Dan di dapur itu, Baekhyun yang sedang memegangi teko air panas pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan berlari seperti itu di rumahku, eoh?!" bentak gadis itu.

Chanyeol berhenti. Ia mengerjap pelan, "T-tadi kau berteriak. B-bu-bukannya kau mau bunuh diri lagi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Aku cuma memasak air panas! Tanganku tak sengaja memegang pantat teko!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Air panas... untuk bunuh diri?"

"Untuk menghangatkan badanmu, lah, bodoh!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok kepalanya sambil mencibirkan bibir.

"Duduk sana! Bajumu masih dikeringkan!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut saja, menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan agak takut. "B-Baek..."

"Apa?!" sahut Baekhyun ketus, membuat Chanyeol agak tersentak.

"A-anu, Baek... Kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik, mendelik ke arah Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sejak kapan aku mencoba bunuh diri, huh?!"

"b-bukannya tadi kau... ingin melompat ke danau?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Ck! Aku hanya memandang danau untuk menenangkan diri saja, bukan untuk menyebur ke danau seperti yang kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol tertawa malu. "hehe, aku kira kau mau bunuh diri, jadi aku berlari untuk menolongmu."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus bunuh diri?"

"Ka-karena... Karena kau sudah... Itu... Karena..."

"Karena apa?! Bicara yang benar!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan, membuat Chanyeol kembali tersentak.

"Karena kau sudah diperkosa oleh dua pria di malam itu." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis, raut mukanya terlihat makin jengkel sekarang. "Kau pikir aku selemah apa?! Aku ingatkan padamu, ya, Park Yeollie. Tak ada satu pria pun yang bisa berbuat macam-macam denganku. Aku tidak akan diperkosa oleh siapapun!"

"Ah, kau benar juga. Hehe," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia berbalik kembali untuk mematikan kompor gas. "Kalau memang aku bunuh diri, lalu kenapa? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Tapi aku khawatir!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Kita bahkan baru bertemu, dan kau khawatir padaku? Bukannya itu terlalu konyol?"

"I-iya, aku khawatir. Setiap aku tidak melihatmu, aku... Setiap kali aku tidak melihatmu, aku... a-aku lupa."

"Bohong. Kau tidak khawatir padaku." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir! Karena kau temanku!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lagi sambil melotot. "Pembohong! Jangan berani menyebutku temanmu! Kau kira kau ini siapa?! Bocah ingusan!"

"Aku bukan bocah. Umurku sudah 19 tahun."

"Aku tidak peduli! Sana ambil bajumu di mesin cuci!" bentak Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya menatap Baekhyun sambil merengut.

"Kulihat kau selalu sendirian, Baekhyun. Itu tidak bagus. Sendirian itu tidak enak." Kata Chanyeol.

"Park Yeollie..." kata Baekhyun geram. Tangannya mengepal. "cepat pakai bajumu dan pergi dari rumahku atau aku... akan... mencopot celana dalammu dan memperkosamu!"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Lalu lelaki itu bergegas berdiri dan berlari mencari mesin cuci untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang entah sudah kering atau belum.

Baekhyun menahan kedua tangannya pada meja di dapur. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah.

'kenapa kau bisa sesenang ini karena perkataan bodoh dari lelaki autis itu, Byun Baekhyun? Sadarlah. Jangan tertipu dengan omongan bodohnya', batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memegangi dahinya, mengeluhkan nafas lelah melihat Chanyeol kembali ke dapur dengan senyum lebar.

"Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, kenapa kau kembali kesini?!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu berlari mendekati Baekhyun masih dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. "Baek, ajari aku menari."

"Hah?! Untuk apa?!"

"Karena saat Dance Party kemarin, aku—"

"Dance Party? Acara yang diadakan di Klub Malam itu? Cih, tak kusangka orang sepertimu juga pergi ke tempat itu. Jadi wajah idiotmu ini hanya topeng saja?" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau masuk kesana. Jujur saja, itu adalah pertama kali aku datang ke Klub Malam. Karena aku ingin sekali melihat seorang gadis, jadi..."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, melihat pipi Chanyeol yang memerah. "Siapa? Siapa yang ingin kau lihat sehingga kau nekat masuk kesana? Xi Luhan?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Wajahnya makin memerah. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun kembali mendecih. "Jadi benar, kau suka Luhan?" tanyanya sambil mengangguk-angguk, menatap Chanyeol mengejek.

"Bu-bukannya suka. Luhan itu cantik dan baik. Aku hanya mengaguminya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuk dan menahan senyumnya.

"Seharusnya jika kau tidak bisa menari, tidak usah datang kesana! Memandang Luhan di kampus saja apa tidak cukup?! Dan juga, jika kau memang berada di acara itu, kenapa kau malah datang menolongku saat aku diganggu dua pria mabuk?"

"Begini. Kemarin aku hanya ingin lihat Luhan menari, tapi saat berada di Klub Malam Luhan justru menyuruhku naik ke panggung untuk menari bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa menari, jadi aku gugup dan lari keluar dari Klub Malam itu. Setelah itu aku melihatmu diganggu dua pria di jalanan sepi."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun melebarkan mulutnya. "Kau? Diajak menari? Oleh Luhan? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu?! Murahan sekali dia!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Luhan. Dia itu orang baik!" tukas Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tahu dia itu baik. Tapi aku tidak suka padanya."

"Kenapa tidak suka? Dia ramah,"

"Aku mau suka atau benci padanya, itu bukan urusanmu! Jangan mengajakku untuk mengaguminya juga! Berhenti bicara tentang Luhan di hadapanku!"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dengan raut kecewa.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ikut aku." Kata Baekhyun sambil keluar dari dapur diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Bar,"

"Lagi?! Aku tidak mau kesana kalau tidak ada Luha—"

Baekhyun mendelik ketika Chanyeol hendak menyebut nama Luhan. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud tatapan Baekhyun pun seketika membungkam bibirnya.

.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menutup kedua kupingnya begitu mengikuti Baekhyun memasuki Klub Malam. Untung saja, suasana disana tidak seramai dan tidak segaduh saat _Dance Party_ waktu itu.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi Bar, lalu memanggil Bartender di sana. "beri aku segelas Whiskey!" serunya pada Bartender. Kemudian Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "hey, kau, pesan sesuatu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "aku ingin segelas susu. Kalau bisa, susu _strawberry_ asli tanpa gula,"

Baekhyun spontan memukul kepala Chanyeol, "kau pikir dimana kita sekarang?! Ini bukan kantin di Playgroup! Di sini hanya ada alkohol!"

"Aku tidak mau alkohol. Rasanya aneh, membuatku pusing dan mau muntah. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau alkohol." Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Apa susahnya minum satu gelas saja?!" bentak Baekhyun, lalu meminum segelas whiskey yang Bartender berikan dalam sekali tegukan. "...Lupakan saja. Aku kesini untuk mengajarimu menari, kan?"

"Tapi, Baek... Apa harus di tempat ini untuk mengajarkanku menari?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memandang risih sekelilingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Yang kau butuhkan adalah mental. Menari di tengah orang-orang itu! Sekarang menarilah semampumu di hadapan banyak orang,"

"T-tapi Baek..."

"Mental itu lebih utama daripada kemampuan. Cepat menari sana,"

Chanyeol kembali memajukan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi, ia harus menuruti perintah Baekhyun yang seenaknya.

Baekhyun telah meminum empat gelas whiskey. Dengan mata mengantuk, ia terus menunggu Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Dan mendadak Baekhyun memuncratkan Whiskey yang sedang diminumnya, melihat Chanyeol menarikan bagian reff pada lagu Gee milik girlband SNSD dari Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tarian Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian tawanya lepas. Baekhyun kembali meminum Whiskey sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, tampak menikmati tarian Chanyeol yang terlihat konyol itu.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun sembari memandang gadis itu khawatir. Baekhyun minum terlalu banyak malam ini. Sehingga kini Baekhyun tengah bertingkah tak waras dan aneh. Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun tertawa sambil berbicara lelucon yang tak jelas.

"Yak, Yeollie- _shi_! Tarianmu itu menjijikkan! Kau terlihat gemulai menarikan tarian yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh perempuan, eoh? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, Yeol! Bwahahahahahaha!" Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan sambil tertawa tak jelas. Sedari tadi ia berbicara bahasa Korea, yang untungnya dapat dimengerti oleh Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun menahan satu tangannya pada tembok di pinggir jalan. Gadis itu mual dan nyaris muntah.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan minum alkohol."

"Diam, bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ketika melihat Baekhyun muntah di sana. Lelaki itu merengut, tak senang melihat Baekhyun tak karuan seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya, lalu kembali berjalan sambil menahan tangannya pada tembok jalan agar tak terjatuh. Gadis itu tertawa tanpa henti. Namun di sela-sela tawanya, gadis itu menangis. Air mata membanjiri pipi gadis itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja tertawa keras.

"Baek, jika kau menangis, menangislah sepuasnya. Jangan sambil tertawa," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seketika berbalik, menarik bahu Chanyeol, kemudian menghantamkan dahinya dengan dahi Chanyeol sampai menimbulkan suara benturan keras.

Chanyeol tersukur ke tanah. Lelaki itu meringis memegangi dahinya dan terus merintih kesakitan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol sembari tersenyum getir. "tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padaku. Jadi kau jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli. Yak! Lihat dirimu! Kau itu... bukan siapa-sia—"

Bruk

Chanyeol berhenti merintih. Ia perlahan bangkit dan melihat Baekhyun tergeletak pingsan. Pandangannya kepada Baekhyun berubah sedih. Lalu dengan tulus, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya.

Biarpun lokasi rumah Baekhyun agak jauh, Chanyeol kali ini dapat mengingat arahnya. Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun terus mengigau, membuat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Yak! Park Yeollie!" seru Baekhyun, masih dengan logat Korea-nya.

"Hm?"

"Kau akan terus mengkhawatirkanku, kan? Iya, kan?!"

"Ya, aku akan terus khawatir pada Byun Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol.

Dalam tidurnya itu, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Selamanya?"

"Selamanya!"

"Janji?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Aku janji!"

.

.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia melihat sekeliling, menyadari bahwa kini dia berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Yeollie..." gumamnya. Ia mengingat jelas bahwa ia bersama Chanyeol sebelum pingsan beberapa saat lalu. Sehingga ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membawanya pulang.

Baekhyun merasakan pening pada kepalanya. Ia terpejam kembali, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau mabuk lagi?! Aish! Kau perempuan nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau selalumelakukan apa yang aku larang, Baekhyun-ah?!" Ibu Baekhyun, Jung Sohyun, memasuki kemar Baekhyun dengan raut emosi.

Kemudian ponsel ditangannya berdering. Ketika Sohyun mengangkatnya, ia kembali memekik.

"Hah?! Kau mengundur kepulanganmu?!" Sohyun mendengus, lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"...asalkan kau tahu, Byun Taekwan, kalau saja kau di sini, kau akan depresi melihat anakmu yang selalu pulang tengah malam dan berakhir pingsan karena mabuk-mabukan! ... Dia tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang baik di kampusnya! Apa yang harus kubanggakan dari Baekhyun di depan teman-temanku?! ... Pandai berkelahi?! Itu saja?! Kau selalu membebani anakmu itu kepadaku dan kau sama sekali tak mau mengajaknya tinggal bersamamu! Bahkan bertemu dengannya sekali saja kau selalu mencari alasan! ... Yak! Jangan berlagak sibuk!"

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar. Ia membuka mata dan melirik tajam ke arah ibunya. "BERISIK! KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Sohyun mendelik, ia menurunkan ponselnya. "Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu pada ibumu?!"

"Kau tak pernah berada di rumah dan selalu menggangguku setiap kau pulang! Kalau mau berteriak, jangan di kamarku!" bentak Baekhyun.

Sohyun berdecak kesal. Ia kembali berceloteh lewat telepon sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, tak lupa ia membanting pintu kamar Baekhyun begitu keluar dari sana.

Beakhyun mendengus, lalu dengan kasar menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir dan Dosen telah keluar dari kelas. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang merengut setiap saat. Moodnya tak pernah baik. Lelaki berwajah konyol itu sejak pagi selalu memusingkan bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, mengingat gadis galak itu pingsan malam tadi.

"B-Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol, mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat di koridor.

"Jangan bicara denganku," kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Aish, Baekhyun! Kita teman, kan?!"

Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik. "Teman?! Kau—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan begitu bodoh.

"...baiklah Park Yeollie. Kau boleh menganggapku temanmu. Tapi aku belum menganggapmu temanku."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah bahagia. "Terima kasih! Byun Baekhyun, ayo makan bersama!"

"Hah?!"

"Kita teman, kan? Ayo kita ke Kantin bersama-sama!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Lalu ia menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol dan menyeret lelaki itu ke arah berlawanan. "Kantin di arah sana, Park Yeollie!"

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang telah diberikan ibu Kantin, lalu berbalik dan terheran memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kenapa, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Tidak ada meja yang kosong. Semuanya penuh,"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang sedih, mendadak berubah gembira melihat Luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya di salah satu meja.

"Yeollie! Duduk di sini!"

Chanyeol dengan riang berjalan mendekati Luhan, diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun, ayo duduk di sini!" seru Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?! Luhan sangat baik karena telah menawarkan tempat untuk kita, Baekhyun!" kata Chanyeol.

Xiumin dan Yixing yang duduk di depan Luhan, melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan benci. Kemudian Yixing memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menerima tawaran baik Luhan, lho, Park Yeollie," kata Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, terpaksa duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Yeollie, Luhan tak mengundang dia. Jadi... kalau dia tidak mau duduk bersama kita, biarkan saja," kata Xiumin.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun sebentar, lalu tertawa ke arah Xiumin. "Jangan khawatir. Baekhyun sangat baik. Dia temanku."

Xiumin dan Yixing tertawa.

"Itu hanya tampak luar, Park Chanyeol. Pertama mengenalnya memang ada kesan seperti itu. Tapi lama-lama... kau pasti akan kecewa dengan Byun Baekhyun." Kata Yixing, menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "I-itu tidak benar. Sungguh! Biarpun Baekhyun sangat kasar dan suka memukul, dia itu sebenarnya baik!"

"Jadi kau menganggap bahwa gadis yang suka mencuri itu orang baik?" tanya Xiumin.

Baekhyun menusukkan daging di piringnya dengan kasar. Matanya melirik Xiumin tajam. "Kau!"

"Aku satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun saat masih tinggal di Korea. Dia selalu sendiri saat SMA dan ketahuan mencuri ponsel mahalku ketika jam olahraga. Aku tidak bohong, Yeollie. Kalau tak percaya, tanya sendiri pada gadis yang kau bilang temanmu itu," kata Xiumin tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hanya fokus pada makanan di depannya.

"B-Baekhyun, itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan agak takut.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Lalu kenapa?! Kalau memang semua omongannya itu benar, kau mau apa?! Memutus pertemanan denganku?! Terserah saja! Aku tak peduli! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan cepat keluar dari Kantin, meninggalkan makanannya tersisa banyak di atas meja.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Baekhyun marah padaku..." wajah Chanyeol tampak hampir menangis. Ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya sambil melihat ke arah pintu Kantin dengan gelisah.

"Yeollie..." panggil Luhan pelan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kami melakukan ini karena kami khawatir denganmu, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "K-kau menyebut nama asliku lagi."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku belum menjelaskan padamu, kan? Ayahku adalah Direktur di kampus ini. Dia adalah teman baik almarhum ayahmu, dan juga rekan bisnis kakakmu. Setelah ayahku ditelepon oleh kakakmu, ayah langsung menceritakan padaku dan menyuruhku untuk selalu menjagamu, Chanyeol. Karena itu, aku takut kau terluka jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun..."

Xiumin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kami juga tahu tentangmu dari Luhan, Chanyeol. Jadi jangan khawatir kami akan melukaimu. Justru kami ingin melindungimu. Jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, bahkan sampai menyukainya, kau pasti..." Xiumin tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melirik ke arah Yixing yang terus menatap ke meja.

"Salah satu kasus dari Byun Baekhyun yang paling dibenci ada pada sekitar satu tahun lalu." Kata Yixing. "...Ada satu mahasiswa dari Korea yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Namanya Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu bercerita padaku, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Dia membelikan Baekhyun barang mahal setiap bulan. Dan tiba-tiba, pada suatu hari, keluarga Joonmyeon bangkrut. Karena dia menjadi miskin, Baekhyun mencampakkannya di depan semua orang. Kami bertiga melihat kejadian itu. Joonmyeon menangis sangat keras saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar... membenci gadis itu. Itulah kenapa..."

Chanyeol berubah panik ketika melihat air mata Yixing jatuh ke atas meja. "A-anu, Luhan, Xiumin... kenapa Yixing..."

"Jauh sebelum Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing adalah sahabat Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon adalah cinta pertama yang sangat Yixing cintai." Kata Xiumin, mengelus pundak Yixing yang terisak.

"Karena itulah, Chanyeol... Tolong, berhenti mendekati Baekhyun. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Kata Luhan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa paksa. "A-aku akan mencoba..."

.

.

Baekhyun melanjukan mobil _Sport_ nya di jalan raya dengan kecepatan penuh. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ketika hendak menyebrangi pertigaan, Truk melaju dari arah lain.

Baekhyun menekan remnya secara mendadak ketika ia nyaris menabrak Truk tersebut. Gadis itu kembali terisak keras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun..." isaknya.

Ponsel di tasnya tiba-tiba berdering. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, lalu bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Terdapat pesan masuk pada ponselnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "K-Kris..." gumamnya, lalu membuka pesan itu.

 **Dari : Senior Kris -,-  
Hei anak nakal, aku akan pulang dari Kanada**

Baekhyun tertawa membaca pesan itu, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalasnya.

 **Untuk : Senior Kris -,-  
Kapan? Aku akan menjemput di bandara ^o^**

Tak lama, orang itu kembali mengirim pesan.

 **Dari : Senior Kris -,-  
Rahasia ;3**

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke tas dan kembali menjalankan mesin mobil namun dengan kecepatan normal.

Ia tersenyum, menyadari bahwa masih ada satu orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

Kris.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello!**

 **Chapter ini ada yang kurang jelas? '-'**

 **Wkwkwk tenang ajaa ChanBaek mungkin bakal baikan lagi  
Mungkin yaa lolololol**

 **Aduh kapan nih Cahyo jadi tamvan? Kapan yaa kapan yaa ;V**

" **Orang ketiga jangan anak EXO dong, thornim T-T"  
hehe jangan khawatir :D Gak bakal lama kok :D  
Dan juga, Luhan gak sejahat yang kalian kira :3**

 **Itu aja yhaaa  
Pai Paaaiiiii~**

 **Jangan lupa review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Different  
Chapter 3**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

 **.**

Sambil berusaha menahan kantuk, Baekhyun beberapa kali mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk memperhatikan penjelasan Dosen di depan sana. Tetapi karena terlalu berat, mata Baekhyun akhirnya tertutup perlahan dan kepalanya menjadi tertunduk ke bawah.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin memasuki alam mimpi, tetapi bocah tolol di depannya kini menepuk-nepukkan penggaris ke kepalanya.

Otomatis Baekhyun terbangun dan memelototkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum-senyum terhadapnya. Baekhyun berdecak, menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja, mengabaikan Chanyeol maupun Dosen.

Chanyeol melenguh panjang. Sudah berminggu-minggu Baekhyun mengabaikannya sejak insiden di Kantin saat itu. Chanyeol selalu mengikuti gadis itu dan mengganggunya berkali-kali, tetapi Baekhyun tak lagi menghiraukannya, bahkan gadis itu sudah tak mau memukul kepalanya.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah bukan main. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah sangat menyakiti hati Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu tak mau lagi bicara padanya.

"Baik. Pada tugas kali ini, silahkan pilih satu partner!" seru Dosen.

Suasana kelas menjadi agak bising. Para mahasiswa saling bertatapan untuk memilih partner kerja.

Tak lama, Dosen kembali berbicara. "Jadi, siapa yang belum mendapatkan partner di sini?"

Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Baekhyun yang tertidur pun lekas menoleh ke arah Dosen dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Yeollie, kau belum mendapat partner?" tanya Dosen heran, dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa hanya Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat partner, sedangkan seluruh mahasiswa di kelas itu berjumlah genap?

Kemudian Dosen mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mendengus. "Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sementara matanya terpejam dan kepalanya masih menempel di meja.

"Kalau begitu, Park Yeollie, bekerja sama lah dengan Byun Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini." Kata Dosen.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap.

Mata Baekhyun mendadak melebar. Badannya menegak dan ia menatap Dosen dengan horor. "APA KATAMU?!"

.

"Y-yak... Byun Baekhyun... Ayolah... Baek..." panggil Chanyeol sambil berlari-lari kecil mengejar Baekhyun.

Sambil berjalan, Baekhyun memasang earphone pada telinganya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar dan segera menghadang jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha tak menatap Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sebentar saat Chanyeol menghadangnya. Ketika ia berjalan ke arah lain, Chanyeol menghadangnya lagi.

"KAU MAU APA?!" akhirnya Baekhyun membentak juga.

Dengan raut meminta belas kasihan, Chanyeol menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Baek, ayo berteman lagi."

"Kenapa selalu aku?! Kau punya Luhan dan kedua temannya itu! Jangan bicara denganku lagi!"

"Tapi kita partner, Baek! Kalau tidak bicara denganku, mana bisa kita menyelesaikan tugas yang Dosen berikan!"

"hhhh~ Oke, terserah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kita berteman?"

"Tentu tidak, dasar Telinga Besar! Aku terpaksa bicara padamu karena kita partner kerja! Apa itu belum cukup?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tak apa, asal kau mau bicara denganku,"

"Lusa. Jam 1 di Perpustakaan Umum. Jangan terlambat. Ingat, ini hanya karena tugas Dosen,"

"Baik!"

Baekhyun mengerling sinis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana.

.

Luhan berdiri memandangi kerumunan di papan informasi yang terletak di halaman Kampus. Para gadis yang memenuhi papan itu kemudian memberi jalan ketika melihat kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, melontarkan kata terima kasih dengan sopan, lalu menghampiri salah satu poster yang terpajang di papan itu. Senyumnya melebar tatkala ia membaca poster itu. "Ini, kan..."

Xiumin yang kebetulan berada di sana seketika merangkul Luhan, "Tidak ada lomba Dance Group, sayangnya. Tapi ada lomba tari perpasangan, Xi Luhan!"

"Hm, kau benar. Tapi, Xiumin... Syarat di lomba ini, aku harus berpasangan dengan laki-laki."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Banyak laki-laki tampan yang tergila-gila padamu, Xi Luhan!" seru Xiumin.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu. "Tidak, maksudku... Aku tidak pandai memilih laki-laki..."

Xiumin yang gemas dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang pemalu pun segera menggandengnya pergi. "Aku akan memilihkan untukmu, Luhan!"

.

.

"Chen? Tao? Ada apa ini?!" seru Chanyeol, setelah Chen dan Tao mati-matian menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang telah dipenuhi para lelaki.

"Para gadis dari Dance Klub sedang berlatih! Dan kabarnya... Luhan akan memilih lelaki yang datang kesini untuk dijadikan pasangannya pada perlombaan bergengsi dari Taiwan!" seru Tao heboh.

"M-mana mungkin aku bisa..." Chanyeol cemberut.

"Itu tidak penting, Yeollie! Nikmati saja tubuh gemulai tiga dewi saat mereka menari!" Chen menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol sambil menaik-naikkan alis.

Para lelaki yang berkumpul di pojok ruangan menjadi kegirangan saat tiba saatnya Luhan berlatih. Luhan berdiri terdiam sambil menggigiti jarinya, memandang satu-persatu lelaki yang datang ke ruangan itu. Lalu Luhan melirik Xiumin.

"Xiumin..." katanya memelas.

Xiumin tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah menunjukkanmu para pria yang pintar menari tapi kau menolak mereka semua. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Peraturan lomba memperbolehkan pasanganmu menjadi pengiring piano."

Yixing mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Xiumin. "Ada yang pandai bermain piano di sini?" tanya Yixing kepada seluruh lelaki yang datang.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan lelaki lain dan tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Yeollie bisa bermain piano?"

Xiumin membulatkan mulutnya. "T-tunggu dulu Luhan. Kau bercanda? Kau memilih lelak itu? Dia kan..."

"Kemarilah, Yeollie!" seru Luhan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya.

Chen menepuk jidatnya. Lagi-lagi, pria culun itu menang banyak.

Dalam hati, Yixing merasa khawatir. Biarpun berasal dari keluarga elit, bukankah Chanyeol berada di level yang sangat jauh daripada Luhan, gadis impian yang begitu high society?

Chanyeol dengan gugup duduk di depan piano. Ia sekilis melirik Luhan, dan Luhan pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk memainkan piano itu.

Jari-jari Chanyeol yang menari-nari kecil pada tuts piano, mampu membuat Luhan bergidik. Bahkan semua orang seakan membatu, tak percaya bahwa suara-suara indah dari piano itu berasal dari tangan Chanyeol, lelaki miskin yang kampungan.

.

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri tiap-tiap trotoar di jalan raya. Sambil membawa kertas map, ia menengok kesana-kemari, mencari letak Perpustakaan Umum.

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 1.25. Sedangkan Baekhyun ingin ia datang tepat pukul 1 tanpa terlambat satu detik pun. Chanyeol gelisah. Sekarang ia tersesat dan khawatir Baekhyun terlalu lama berdiri menunggunya.

Ponsel jadul di saku celananya berdering. Ketika melihat nama Baekhyun di sana, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan takut dan ragu-ragu.

" _BRENGSEK KAU, TELINGA BESAR! MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA! AKU MENUNGGU SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU!"_

Reflek Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Anu... Byun Baek... Aku..."

" _KALAU KAU BERKATA BAHWA KAU TERSESAT, AKU TENDANG KEPALAMU!"_

"Tapi... Aku memang tersesat,"

Di seberang telepon, terdengar suara dengusan Baekhyun yang keras. _"DASAR ANAK BODOH, IDIOT, RAMBUT JAMUR, TAK PUNYA OTAK! DI MANA KAU SEKARANG?!"_

"Ng... Di jembatan, dekat Taman Hiburan..."

" _JANGAN BERGERAK DARI SITU! AKU HAJAR KAU BEGITU AKU TIBA DI SANA!"_

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, mempersiapkan nyali dan mental untuk dibuat babak belur oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi, jika Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, ia berada di tempat umum yang ramai. Tidak mungkin, kan, Baekhyun akan menghajarnya di sana?

Tak lama, hanya selang lima menit, sebuah mobil Sport merah berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Atap mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang mendeliknya tajam.

Baekhyun turun dari sana, menendang kedua betis Chanyeol dan menemplang kepala lelaki itu dengan tas.

Chanyeol berjongkok memegangi betisnya. Ia nyaris menangis.

"Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, dibuat menunggu oleh laki-laki tolol yang idiot sepertimu! Konyol sekali,"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun marah. "Kata Sungmin-noona aku tidak idiot! Jika aku mengadukanmu padanya, ia akan memanggil para—"

"Kakakmu akan memanggil siapa?! Bodyguard?! Pengawal pribadi?! Satpam?! Lihat dirimu! Membeli pakaian yang bagus saja kau tidak bisa! Berlagak menyewa pengawal!" celoteh Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya. _'Tapi aku memang punya pengawal banyak, kok,'_ Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sudah! Cepat berdiri! Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan Makalah!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia memperhatikan mobil Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewa. Jujur, Yoora-noona memiliki banyak mobil seperti itu di rumah dan tak pernah dipakai, bahkan menjadi rongsokan. Chanyeol memiliki trauma saat menaiki mobil itu. Karena saat ia masih kecil, Yoora yang masih SMA sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga Chanyeol selalu mengalami masuk angin.

"Baek, ayo naik bus," kata Chanyeol sambil memandangi halte bus di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun mendelik dan berkacak pinggang. "Hei. Aku sudah membawa mobil kesayanganku ke hadapanmu. Kenapa kau begitu cerewet?!"

"Karena aku tidak pernah naik bus,"

"Jadi itu berarti bahwa kau sering menaiki mobilku yang mahal ini?!" seru Baekhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk mobilnya.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin mengiyakan, ia teringat pada penyamarannya sebagai orang miskin. "A-aku juga tidak pernah naik mobilmu. Tapi, aku lebih tertarik naik bus!"

"Dan kau ingin aku meninggalkan mobilku terparkir liar di sini?!"

"Itu kan hanya mobil biasa..."

"Mobil biasa?! Dasar laki-laki kampung! Sudahlah! Ikut aku!" Baekhyun yang jengkel pun berjalan cepat menuju halte bus.

Begitu melihat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mobil, Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya dan dengan semangat berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

Ketika Bus telah datang, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sana dengan penuh semangat. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak mendapat tempat duduk dan hanya berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan wajah terkekuk.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang ibu hamil memasuki bus itu. Baekhyun melirik ke sekitar, menyadari tak ada bangku kosong lagi di dalam sana. Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun segera berdiri agar ibu hamil itu bisa menduduki kursinya.

Tapi bukannya si ibu hamil, justru seorang lelaki remaja lah yang dengan cepat menduduki kursi Baekhyun.

"Brengsek! Berdiri kau! Itu bukan kursimu!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut lelaki itu dan menoyornya. Remaja itu melirik Baekhyun kesal dan cepat-cepat berdiri meninggalkan kursi itu.

"Bu, silahkan duduk di sini..." ucap Baekhyun, tersenyum santun pada ibu hamil yang menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak," jawab ibu hamil itu, menerima tawaran Baekhyun untuk menduduki kursi di sebelahnya.

Melihat kejadian itu, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sudah aku duga. Kau itu baik, Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam. "Jangan banyak bicara. Aku terjebak dalam desakan di bus ini karena kau!"

Dan Chanyeol seketika membungkam.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Bus berhenti mendadak. Membuat semua orang yang berdiri di sana terguncang dan nyaris terjatuh.

Dikarenakan tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil, gadis itu sulit menahan keseimbangan dan berakhir terjatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol. Gadis itu mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Ia mengatur nafasnya, lalu mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu ia mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar, mendorong dada Chanyeol dan lekas membuang muka.

"Baek... Rasanya seperti sinetron yang kutonton di televisi..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu-malu. Saat Baekhyun kembali mendelik tajam, Chanyeol kembali membungkam.

.

"Baekhyun! Aku mendapatkan akun SNS-mu!" Chanyeol menjerit girang, menatap berbinar sebuah akun SNS di laptopnya, menampilkan foto-foto aneh Baekhyun semasa SMP.

"Aku sekarang sudah tidak main SNS— YAK! Aku menyuruhmu mencari materi, kenapa kau membuka SNS lamaku!" teriak Baekhyun, mengabaikan peringatan _'Keep Silent'_ dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Tapi kau dulu sangat manis Baekhyun-ah, biarpun norak," kata Chanyeol.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Baekhyun geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Itu laptopmu satu-satunya, kan? Bawa kemari, akan kupatahkan,"

Chanyeol mendelik. Ia lalu menutup laptopnya dan memeluknya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak merebut laptop itu, Chanyeol berlari sehingga menimbulkan kejar-kejaran di dalam perpustakaan itu.

Semua orang di sana menatap mereka geram. Tetapi kedua orang itu masih saja berlari-larian sambil berteriak-teriak tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan orang lain.

Suasana berakhir ricuh. Tubuh besar Chanyeol menyenggol salah satu lemari dan kebetulan Baekhyun terpeleset sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol membelalak, tanpa sadar membanting laptopnya dan bergegas menindih Baekhyun, membiarkan lemari beserta buku-buku berjatuhan menimpa punggungnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun justru tertawa, melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol saat bagian belakang tubuhnya dihantam oleh benda-benda keras itu.

.

"Yak, Park Yeollie. Sebenarnya, tanpa harus melindungiku pun, aku tidak akan terluka. Tapi lihat dirimu. Baru tertimpa barang seperti itu saja sudah menangis." Tawa Baekhyun meledak-ledak sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis. "Kau jahat sekali, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali melindungimu, Byun Baek. Jika seorang gadis dalam bahaya, maka laki-laki yang harus bertindak!"

"Kau ini hanya omong besar. Siapa juga gadis yang mau dilindungi orang sepertimu," Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. Lalu tawanya kembali lepas begitu melihat wajah merengek Chanyeol. "...Tapi itu sangat menyenangkan, Yeollie. Bersama dengan orang sepertimu, aku jadi mengerti banyak hal. Biarpun kau idiot."

"Aku tidak idiot."

"Kau idiot."

"Aku tidak—"

"Yeollie?" Tiga orang gadis berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Melihat tiga gadis itu, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Bicaranya terbata. "L-luhan... Xiumin... Yixing... Aku—"

"Kenapa kau bersamanya lagi, Yeollie? Bukankah kami sudah memperingatkanmu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kami? Kalau kau tidak percaya, kami punya bukti yang lain," seru Xiumin marah, maju selangkah menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Terlebih lagi, kau hanya berdua dengannya di malam hari begini. Kau tidak takut? Sama sekali?" tambah Yixing.

Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya gelisah. "Aah, tidak. Kalian salah paham. Kami hanya—"

"Untuk apa dia takut dengan gadis yang berkencan dengannya?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan mengerjap, mengernyit dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Berkencan? Apa maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Berkencan ya berkencan. Apa salah jika sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu berdua di malam hari?" jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Yeollie?!" panggil Luhan, berharap Chanyeol membantah segala ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. "Eh?! Baekhyun? Kau dan aku—"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan melumat bibir lelaki itu. Tak lama ia melepasnya dan merangkul pinggang Chanyeol. "Apakah yang terjadi barusan tidak cukup untuk membuktikan perkataanku?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Park Yeollie!" sentak Luhan, menajamkan tatapan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, kan? Aku tidak peduli lagi kau berpacaran dengannya atau tidak. Kau yang menanggung semua resikonya nanti. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada kakakmu. Dan juga, aku menghargai bakatmu, jadi tetaplah datang ke ruanganku setiap hari,"

"Bukan begitu, Luhan..." lirih Chanyeol, memandang sedih kepergian Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya.

Chanyeol membuang nafas marah kepada Baekhyun, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendecih geli.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi kekasihku, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Baekhyun yang berada di belakang mengikuti Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa begitu keras. "Hei! Kau tidak punya kaca yang besar di kamarmu? Kau pikir kau ini orang penting, tampan, dan terkenal?! Kau pikir aku suka jika kau menjadi kekasihku?!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik, "Ya! Aku orang penting, tampan, dan terkenal! Begitu kata orang-orang di keluargaku!"

Tawa Baekhyun semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu sampai memegangi perut dan menahan satu tangannya pada pagar di jalan. "Kau begitu polos, Yeollie-ya!"

Tak peduli dengan wajah masam Chanyeol, Baekhyun merangkul bahu lebar Chanyeol dan menyeret lelaki itu. "Lupakan semua itu, Yeollie! Aku traktir kau tteokbokki!"

"Hah?! Memangnya di Beijing ada makanan seperti itu?!"

"Hm!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

Wajah tak bersemangat Chanyeol berubah menjadi cerah ketika lelaki itu mulai menunjukkan senyum lebar beserta gigi-giginya. "Mau! Mau!"

"Dasar orang kampung. Itu kan cuma tteokbokki."

"Aku belum pernah makan."

"EOH?! Kau bercanda?! Orang Korea mana yang tidak makan itu?!"

"Aku dilarang makan di pinggir jalan oleh kakakku."

"Kasihan. Kau pasti hanya makan kentang di rumah," gumam Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan iba.

"Ah! Sudah sampai! Di sana, Yeollie!" Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya, menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol menuju warung di pinggiran jalan.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja. Saking bersemangat, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi kepada si penjual. "Kami pesan dua tteokbokki dan air putih!"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku maunya alkohol, bukannya air putih!"

"Sudahlah, Byunbaek... Air putih bagus untuk pencernaan," Chanyeol menaik-naikkan alisnya bangga, merasa bahwa dirinya paling pintar.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar!" jawab si penjual, yang tak lama kemudian mengambilkan dua gelas air dan mengantarnya ke meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih saat si penjual memberikannya air putih. Ketika Baekhyun hendak menerima gelasnya dari penjual itu, tiba-tiba penjual itu menyiramkan air dalam gelas itu ke muka Baekhyun.

"Kau..."

Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget lalu mendongak, menatap marah kepada penjual itu. Matanya membulat lebar. "J-joonmyeon..."

Joonmyeon. Chanyeol ingat nama itu. Nama seorang laki-laki yang pernah dibuang oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, melihat orang yang pernah dicampakkannya kini sedang menatapnya penuh rasa benci.

Nafas Joonmyeon tampak berderu tak karuan. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol, pria culun yang kini dengan panik mengelapkan tisu ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Wah, wah, Byun Baekhyun... Jadi kau meninggalkanku karena kekasih barumu ini?" Joonmyeon tertawa mengejek, terlebih saat melihat bagaimana gaya pakaian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memandang kosong ke depan, tak lagi memiliki nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Joonmyeon. "Bukan, bukan begitu. Dia bukan..."

"Sangat mustahil jika kau pacaran dengan pria ini karena tak memandang fisik. Dia pasti orang kaya, kan?" Joonmyeon kembali melontarkan sindiran yang menusuk. "Dan kau, kekasih Baekhyun, aku sarankan padamu, untuk segera meninggalkan gadis kotor ini." Kata Joonmyeon kepada Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun disertai tawa sinisnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendelik marah. "Dia tidak kotor! Dia orang baik!"

"Itu yang kupikirkan saat awal berpacaran dengannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi kau bisa saja berakhir lebih tragis daripada aku," ujar Joonmyeon. Nadanya berubah begitu dingin.

"Yeollie. Aku ingin pulang," Baekhyun mengambil tisu dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol mendengus kasar, lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baek. Ayo kita cari tempat makan yang lain. Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tak menghiraukan. Gadis itu tak dapat menghentikan air matanya. Ia terus berlari kecil menghindari Chanyeol, tak ingin lelaki bodoh itu mendapati tangisnya.

"Baek!" Chanyeol segera menarik bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu kau menangis. Jika kau menangis sambil berlari seperti itu, semua orang di jalanan akan melihatnya dan kau tidak akan dianggap sebagai gadis galak lagi."

Sial.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah begitu Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal sok bijak itu.

"Luhan dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menceritakan tentang Joonmyeon kepadamu, kan?" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Aku percaya mereka, tapi aku percaya juga padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku yakin kau tidak sejahat yang orang pikirkan,"

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di balik pelukan itu.

' _Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Yeollie,'_

.

.

Dalam ruangan itu, semua orang di sana seakan merasa tersihir. Tak pernah mereka melihat Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya seindah itu. Ditambah lagi, tariannya yang menarik perhatian semua orang diiringi oleh musik yang terlantun lembut dari piano di sudut ruangan.

Pada setiap gerakannya, Luhan sesekali melempar lirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terfokus di depan tuts piano. Dibalik wajah konyolnya, Chanyeol ternyata bisa seserius ini dalam memainkan musik. Lelaki itu tampak terus menutup matanya, memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tenang dan damai. Biarlah jari-jemarinya itu menekan tuts piano secara perlahan dan bermain-main dengan sendirinya.

Ponsel di saku celana Chanyeol bergetar dan berdering. Chanyeol mengabaikan itu. Pikiran dan jiwanya masih terfokus pada keindahan lagu yang ia mainkan. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, suara dering ponsel itu semakin keras, mengalahkan suara pianonya di ruangan itu.

Gangguan itu membuat tarian Luhan terhenti. Gadis itu melirik ke arah cahaya di balik saku celana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mata, menyadari atmosfer dimana semua orang di ruangan mengarahkan pandang untuknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya lama. Lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali. Ia keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun?! Aku sedang ada urusan!" Chanyeol melontarkan nada kesal kepada seseorang di seberang telepon, begitu ia telah berhasil keluar dari ruangan.

" _Kau berani melawanku sekarang? Datang ke Perpustakaan Umum sekarang juga!"_

Chanyeol mendesis kesal mendengar nada galak Baekhyun kembali setelah gadis itu menangis keras tadi malam. Ya. Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun.

"Hah?! Tapi kau belum membuat janji!"

" _Apa?! Kau pikir kau ini orang penting?! Sesibuk apa kau sampai mengabaikan tugas kuliahmu?! Dimana kau sekarang?!"_

"Di depan Klub Dan...ce..." Ah, Chanyeol keceplosan.

" _Hahaha! Kau mementingkan Luhan daripada dosen?! Kalau begitu langsung nikahi saja dia!"_

"Aduuh! Bukan begitu, Byunbaek! Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol sontak berbalik begitu Luhan menepuk pundaknya. Ia mengerjap, mendapati Luhan, Xiumin, dan Yixing sedang menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol lekas menutup sambungan telepon. "Anu... Tadi itu Sungmin-noona—"

"Kau jelas-jelas menyebut nama Baekhyun saat berbicara di telepon tadi." Singgung Xiumin.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Tak apa, Chanyeol. Kau akan kencan dengannya lagi, ya? Pergilah,"

Oh tidak. Cara Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu terdengar sangat datar dan dingin.

"Anu, Luhan, sebenarnya kami hanya ada tugas kelompok, bukan kencan. T-tidak mungkin kan aku suka padanya?" Chanyeol tertawa canggung. Melihat Luhan, Xiumin, dan Yixing, masih memandangnya datar, Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"...Aku akan cepat kembali, Luhan!"

.

Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun dengan langkah yang begitu lesu. Mereka berdua telah membuang waktu sejak siang sampai malam hanya karena mengejar tugas Dosen agar selesai lebih cepat.

Untungnya, kini Baekhyun berniat mentraktirnya makan.

"Baek, aku ke toilet dulu!" seru Chanyeol begitu mereka berdua memasuki Restaurant. Dan lelaki itu segera berlari mencari kamar kecil begitu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mencar-cari meja yang kosong, dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang lelaki yang berjalan sambil menelepon.

Karena kecerobohannya, ponsel lelaki itu terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, melihat banyak keretakan pada layar ponsel mahal itu.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap pria jangkung itu. Matanya membelalak. Senyumnya merekah dengan sangat lebar. Gadis itu menjerit dan melompat-lompat girang lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat.

"Gege!"

"Ah, sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini~" dengus lelaki itu.

"Kris ge tak ingin bertemu denganku?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Lihat, Kris. Gadis tempramental yang berpakaian serba hitam itu merajuk sekarang.

Kris mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu. "Kau tak berubah juga. Masih kekanakan seperti dulu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Oh ya? Jangan bicarakan itu dulu. Jelaskan, sejak kapan kau tiba di Beijing?"

"Seminggu yang lalu,"

"Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu rahasia, kan?"

"Kau sudah seminggu di sini, tapi tidak ingin menemuiku?"

"Padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan. Tapi tidak jadi, karena aku sudah bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Kris, mencubit pelan hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"KAU! JAUHI BAEKHYUN!"

Kris dan Baekhyun terkejut. Pandangan mereka mengarah kepada Chanyeol yang kini berlari panik menghampiri mereka. Lalu dengan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol memisahkan Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya di depan Kris, lalu memberi tatapan seakan ia akan menghajar Kris jika Kris menyentuh Baekhyun. Tapi lihat wajah bodoh itu. Untuk apa Kris takut dengan pria rambut jamur dan bertelinga besar seperti Chanyeol?

"Baek, siapa anak ini?" Kris menunjuk dagunya ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari hadapannya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Chanyeol. "Aku ada urusan, Yeollie. Kau pesanlah makanan untuk dibungkus dan pulanglah duluan."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Tidak!"

Baekhyun balas mendelik. "Jangan melawan!"

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung cemberut. Ia mengambil kasar uang yang Baekhyun berikan, lalu berjalan ke arah kasir dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng pelan. "Abaikan saja dia, Kris ge. Ayo, kita makan berdua,"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak. Aku yang traktir."

"Aku."

"Aku!"

Kris tertawa, mengacak rambut Baekhyun sampai benar-benar berantakan, membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan mencubit lengan Kris pelan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kemesraan dua orang itu dengan alis bertautan. Kesal. Ia marah, entah kenapa.

"Hm... Tuan, ingin pesan apa?" tanya pelayan di kasir.

Chanyeol menoleh ke pelayan itu dengan wajah marah. "Tidak! Aku mau beli tteokbokki saja!" serunya, lalu melangkah keluar dari Restaurant dengan hentakan kasar.

.

Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat Restaurant. Seharusnya ia sudah membeli tteokbokki dan sampai di asrama, tetapi sekarang ia justru bertengger di sana hanya untuk menunggu Baekhyun dan Kris keluar dari Restaurant.

"Itu mereka!" gumam Chanyeol antusias.

Lelaki culun itu menyipitkan matanya, melihat Baekhyun dan Kris berhenti di halaman Restaurant dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan raut serius.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua mengobrol, entah tentang apa, Kris dengan pelan memangut bibir Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berontak, walaupun gadis itu seakan menunjukkan mimik wajah tak nyaman.

"Kenapa dia mencium Baekhyun! Yang boleh berciuman dengan Baekhyun hanya a... ku?" Chanyeol mengerjap pelan. "Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku yang boleh berciuman dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bingung sendiri dengan kalimat yang ia gumamkan.

'Ah, tentu saja. Ciuman pertamaku dari Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun tidak boleh berciuman dengan orang lain!' batin Chanyeol dengan mantap.

Lalu Chanyeol membelalak.

Baekhyun...

...adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kenapa ia baru menyadari hal penting itu sekarang?!

.

"Lulu! Wu Yi Fan ada di Beijing!" Xiumin menjerit sambil menghampiri Luhan di kelasnya.

Luhan melebarkan mulutnya tak percaya. "Ja-jangan bergurau, Xiumin—"

"Seseorang melihatnya ada di kampus ini tadi pagi! Kau ingin menemuinya, kan?! Ayo! Kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya?!" seru Xiumin girang.

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Dan dengan bersemangat Xiumin menarik pergelangan tangannya keluar kelas.

"Yixing bilang tadi pagi dia ada di sekitar sini. Sekarang pasti dia belum pergi!" seru Xiumin.

"Pelan-pelan, Xiumin..." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Xiumin tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Luhan ikut berhenti. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Xiumin yang kini mematung dengan mata tajam.

Kris nampak keluar dari sebuah ruangan, dengan menarik lengan seseorang.

Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, lalu melepaskan genggaman Xiumin pada tangannya. Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Xiumin ke arah berlawanan, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Luhan berlari kecil memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran Kampusnya. Sambil memutar kemudi, ia berbicara dengan manis pada seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"Sungmin-eonnie~ Kau sedang istirahat? ... Ah iya, aku akan ke Apartementmu sekarang... Ada banyak hal yang kau harus tahu." Ujarnya, menggunakan logat dan bahasa Korea dengan begitu fasih.

"...Hm?... Ya, tentang adikmu, Park Chanyeol,"

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Waduh! Pendek!**

 **Hm... Ada yang janggal gak di Chapter ini?  
AuthorSendiriGakTau T-T**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan kedatangan Kris dan sifat barunya Luhan? Mereka baik? Atau jahat? Ahmasa~ Tunggu aja deh ya!**

 **Aah Cahyo ama Yuni tiap kali hampir jadian selalu aja ada yang ganggu wakwoakwoakwoakwoa**

 **Udah ah.**

 **Siders cepetan nongol gih biar adegan M cepet dibuatin hmmm  
#BeanFace**

 **See you next week! ^^**

 **Review gak?! Review gak?! /sodorincentongnasi/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Different  
Chapter 4**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Bagaimana bisa seorang pria paling tak menarik di kampus dapat mengiringi langkah-langkah indah milik seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki aura bak seorang dewi. Gerakan demi gerakan yang mengayun gemulai itu, tampak pas dan berada dalam satu irama dengan petikan tuts piano dari seorang pria kacamata tebal itu.

Luhan tak dapat berhenti. Matanya terpejam dengan damai, menikmati permainan tubuhnya yang berhasil memukau setiap pasang mata di dalam sana. Seakan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghentikan tariannya kecuali dia dan Chanyeol saja.

Apabila boleh, gadis itu tak ingin berhenti sampai esok tiba.

"Yak,"

Pandangan semua orang di sana mengarah kepada suara dingin yang bersumber dari seorang gadis di tengah pintu. Gadis yang tak memiliki pakaian selain warna hitam, lengkap dengan _eyeliner_ tebal untuk menutupi mata sipitnya –yang justru terlihat mengerikan saat dipandang.

"Park Yeollie. Kau dengar aku?!" bentaknya.

Luhan spontan berhenti, menatapnya kesal karena sangat terganggu. Begitupun Chanyeol. Pria itu menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, kemudian menoleh dan seketika matanya membelo melihat gadis itu. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun.

"B-baek—"

"Andaikan kau sampai tepat waktu, aku tak akan repot-repot menjemputmu kemari," Baekhyun menurunkan nadanya, tetapi kedua kakinya terus bergerak maju, melewati Luhan dengan acuh, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah Chanyeol dan pianonya. "Aku gelisah karena mengira kau kembali terdampar di pinggir jalan tapi saat aku mengecek kemari AKU MALAH MELIHATMU BERSANTAI DAN TERSENYUM-SENYUM DUDUK DI SINI!"

"Anu, Baek—"

"Jangan membual di sini. Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol, kemudian menyeret pria itu keluar.

"Bahkan laki-laki seculun itu ia rebut. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan menanggapi Xiumin yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang Baekhyun di hadapan orang banyak di ruangan itu. Ditepuknya pelan pundak gadis berwajah bulat itu dan memberikan senyuman lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tak apa… Justru dengan itu, semua orang tahu, betapa menyedihkannya wanita itu,"

Entah mengapa perkataan itu sangat mengganggu Yixing, yang selama ini mengenal Luhan sebagai gadis lembut yang tak pernah marah kepada siapapun.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, ucapan itu terdengar wajar-wajar saja.

Tapi bagi Yixing, itu adalah ucapan paling kasar yang pernah Luhan katakan.

.

"Baek, kau bisa tidak sekali saja tidak sekasar itu di depan Luhan?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan memelototkan matanya kepada si jangkung idiot yang saat ini mengerucutkan bibir layaknya bocah _playgroup_ yang habis mendapat omelan ibunya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, atau jangan pernah bicara denganku."

"Ti-tidak, Baek. Maksudku-"

"Makalah kita sudah kuselesaikan," potong Baekhyun, yang setelahnya merebahkan diri di atas sofa lobi perpustakaan umum dan menyilangkan tangannya tanpa ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Itu dia! Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali menemani Luhan."

"YAK!" Baekhyun menarik _suspender_ belakang Chanyeol ketika lelaki culun itu hendak melarikan diri darinya.

"Ayolah, Baek… Aku akan menemaninya lomba…" Chanyeol menoleh dengan memelas.

"Kau juga akan menemaniku lomba!"

Si jangkung idiot itu mengerjap bodoh, lalu berbalik sambil merapikan rambut jamurnya yang sebelumnya tertiup angin kencang setelah dibawa Baekhyun menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku… mengiringimu dengan piano juga?"

"Kau mengiringiku menari."

"KAU BERCANDA! AKU KAN TIDAK BISA!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan _death glare_ andalannya. "Kau pernah melihatku bercanda?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kaku.

"Ayo."

"Ee… anu… kemana?" Chanyeol masih mematung ketika Baekhyun sudah mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kemana? Tentu saja latihan,"

…..

"Baek…"

"Byun Baek…."

"Byun Baekhyun…"

"Ini bukan dirimu, kan? Yak, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengatupkan bibir karena rasa dongkolnya pada Baekhyun yang saat ini memakai kostum aneh dan melemparkan tatapan datar. Gadis itu nampak konyol sekarang.

"I-ini di depan umum, Baek…"

"Kostummu mana?"

"Ko-kostum-"

"Aku ambilkan. Tunggu."

Chanyeol menggaruk-garukkan pipinya dengan gelisah karena orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tak henti-hentinya melirik mereka berdua.

Tapi sungguh, gadis pendek yang dibalut kostum kelinci itu bukan seperti Byun Baekhyun. Dia menggemaskan!

Baekhyun berhenti menghamburkan box kostum milik pusat perbelanjaan, lalu menyodorkan kostum rusa ke arah Chanyeol.

"Pakai."

"Ru-rusa…"

"Kenapa?"

"Luhan suka rusa…"

Baekhyun mendelik. Dilemparnya kostum itu ke dalam box dan menggantinya dengan kostum lain secara acak.

"B-Baek…"

"Pororo. Luhan juga suka Pororo?!"

"Aku suka Pororo,"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat manis, menyatukan kedua tangannya bak seekor kelinci dan mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya agar Chanyeol mau memakai kostum itu.

"Baek, sungguh itu bukan dirimu,"

"Huh?! Jadi kau lebih suka gaya metalku daripada ini?!"

"Ya… mungkin,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjawab mantap sembari mempertontonkan gigi-giginya.

Sial.

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya tersipu hanya karena omongan si jamur idiot itu.

….

Dahi Nyonya Byun mengernyit ketika mendapati anak gadisnya memasuki rumah sambil tertawa keras. Ia mematikan televisi, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan sambil memandangi beberapa kertas polaroid tanpa menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Kau darimana saja, Byun Baekhyun?"

Gelak tawa Baekhyun seketika terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut ibunya dengan nada dingin.

"Kencan, mungkin?" Baekhyun menggidikkan bahu, lalu dengan santainya pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Tawa Baekhyun kembali pecah ketika ia kembali melihat hasil foto dirinya dan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu di Taman Hiburan.

Mereka berjalan dan menari-nari di Taman Hiburan dengan kostum binatang. Itu sesuatu yang aneh.

Dan menyenangkan.

"Pft! Kenapa mulutnya selalu menganga seperti orang dungu, sih?" gumamnya. "Ah~ Dia, kan, memang dungu! HAHAHAHAH!"

Lagi-lagi tawa kerasnya berhenti ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan ibunya masuk sembari menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Ocehan panjang seorang pria dari seberang telpon dapat dengan jelas Baekhyun dengar.

"Haruskah kau menelpon dan berdebat dengan pak tua itu di kamarku?" Baekhyun membuang pandangannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Taekwan?! Putrimu semakin tak punya sopan santun sekarang! Dia berkeliaran sepanjang hari dan bersenang-senang tanpa peduli dengan pelajarannya! Kuharap anakmu dengan simpananmu itu tidak tumbuh menjadi gadis tak tahu diri ini!"

"Eomma!"

"Beraninya kau membentak ibumu, Byun Baekhyun!" tukas Nyonya Byun.

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin aku tinggal bersamamu, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau membuangku?!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Baekhyun! Kalau saja ayahmu ini tidak gila kerja, mungkin aku sudah mengirimmu kembali ke Korea untuk tinggal bersama simpanan ayahmu!"

Pintu ditutup kasar ketika ibunya itu telah melangkah keluar kamar masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Baekhyun mengerang dan lekas menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, mencoba mengabaikan segala omongan pedas ibunya yang selalu sama setiap harinya.

" _Baek, kostum ini terlalu kecil untuk badanku,"_

Baek tiba-tiba tertawa tertahan tatkala wajah merengek Chanyeol melintas di kepalanya.

Ketika memikirkan dan mengingat-ingat kembali si bodoh itu, Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia tak lagi kesepian malam ini.

…

Sejak tadi Chen tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dengan suara kecil ketika ia dan Tao terpaksa harus berdandan layaknya penguntit karena suruhan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka tadi pagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Diam, Chen! Kalau dia sampai mendengarmu, habislah kita!" Tao menarik lengan Chen untuk lebih mendekat kepada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang mengintip di balik mesin permainan.

Mengintip dua orang berkostum binatang yang sedang menari-nari dengan aneh di tengah banyak orang.

"Omong-omong, Sungmin noona. Kukira… kau sudah meninggalkan Beijing," Bisik Tao.

"Ka-kau pikir aku punya uang untuk kembali keluar negeri?!"

"M-maafkan aku,"

Kemudian kembalilah mereka bertiga fokus pada kedua orang itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang sedang menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Astaga… Pasti adik kecilku sudah dianggap idiot dan tidak waras sekarang," lirih Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

Mendengar itu Chen melirik Tao dengan muka datarnya. "Adikmu itu memang idiot dan tidak waras," ujarnya pelan, dan otomatis kepalanya mendapat pukulan keras Tao yang merupakan ahli bela diri.

Chen kapok sekarang. Dia tidak ingin merasakan pukulan itu lagi.

"Dan juga, kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang… Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Tao.

"Luhan."

"LU-LUHAN?!"

Sungmin spontan mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibirnya untuk memperingatkan agar mereka berdua berhenti berisik. "Luhan atau siapapun, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah, aku harus memastikan bahwa Yeollie adikku tidak disakiti oleh wanita itu!"

" _Sebenarnya, adikmu sudah mendapat tamparan dari Baekhyun berkali-kali,"_ Chen ingin rasanya mengatakan hal itu tetapi Tao lebih dulu melayangkan lirikan tajam ke arahnya.

"A-APA?! DIA MEMBELIKAN ADIKKU ES KRIM DI TEMPAT KUMUH INI!" Sungmin tiba-tiba menjerit dan membanting sapu tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dan tubuhnya seketika membeku ketika menyadari dirinya keceplosan sehingga Chen dan Tao memperhatikannya heran dan curiga.

"A-adikku mudah sakit dan tidak seharusnya makan sembarangan! La-lagipula kasihan sekali Baekhyun! Dia pasti menghabiskan uangnya setiap hari untuk Yeollie karena anak lugu itu tidak pernah makan makanan enak~" isak Sungmin yang dengan dramatis mengusapkan sapu tangan yang sudah dipungutnya ke daerah matanya walaupun ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"A-aku turut sedih dengan kondisi keluargamu," Chen mengusap-ngusap pundak Sungmin untuk menenangkan wanita tua itu.

…

"Kau tahu, Yixing? Si culun itu sudah berhari-hari dibawa oleh Byun Baekhyun menari-nari di jalanan seperti orang bodoh. Ya, memang, aku tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol itu sangat polos sehingga Baekhyun dengan mudah mempengaruhinya agar tidak bersama kita lagi. Kau bayangkan. Setiap harinya dia hanya menemani Luhan latihan setengah jam dan setelah itu Baekhyun selalu menyeretnya pergi dari sore sampai malam. Memang, semua itu bukan masalah karena kurasa Chanyeol memang sudah ahli memainkan alat musik. Tapi itu tidak adil, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Xiumin membuang tasnya ke ranjang dan mengoceh panjang-lebar sambil mengacung-acungkan ponselnya ke arah Yixing yang sedang duduk di hadapan meja rias untuk membersihkan make up.

"Xiumin, menurutmu dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Park Chanyeol?" Yixing melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengalihkan segala ucapan Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap pantulan wajah Yixing di cermin dengan mengernyit heran. "Kurasa… itu tidak masuk akal."

"Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang membela Byun Baekhyun. Menurutku gadis itu bisa mudah menyukai lelaki mana saja walaupun penampilannya mencolok seperti itu." Yixing menopang wajahnya dengan dagu dan membalas tatapan Xiumin melewati cermin sembari tersenyum mempertontonkan lesungnya.

"Lalu Yifan?"

"Kau bercanda? Yifan masih menjadi kekasih Luhan walaupun pria itu jarang menghubungi Luhan sekarang. Aku sendiri heran kenapa Luhan bisa tahan dan sabar dengan pria sedingin itu."

"Aku kira mereka sudah putus secara tidak langsung."

"Itu terserah dari Luhan saja. Masih banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Tapi yang menjadi masalah… Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Bukannya berbahaya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Yixing langsung memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Xiumin secara langsung, tetap memberikan senyum yang tenang walaupun matanya menampakkan keseriusan. "Tidak, maksudku… Byun Baekhyun dan Park Yeollie. Kau tidak merasa itu akan sangat menakutkan bagi Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dan Yixing seketika tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi bingung Xiumin yang memang lamban dalam mencerna perkataan orang lain. Gadis berdimple itu kembali memutar kursinya ke depan meja rias.

"Chanyeol akan bernasib sama seperti Joonmyeon. Yakinlah dengan ucapanku."

…

"IM LIKE T-T!"

"JUST LIKE T-T!"

"YAK!"

Baekhyun seketika menempeleng kepala Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu seketika berjongkok sambil memegangi kepala dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan ikut menyanyikan lagunya! Suaramu itu seperti om-om!"

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku terlanjur suka lagunya."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Orang manapun akan lari meninggalkan panggung jika lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan suaramu yang seperti itu."

"M-maaf,"

"Aku terima maafmu. Tapi _mood_ -ku sudah hancur untuk berlatih."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh pergi?"

"Boleh."

"Sungguh?!" Kedua mata Chanyeol berbinar ketika mendapatkan izin dari Baekhyun, sehingga ia bisa langsung pergi menemani Luhan setelah ini.

"Tapi harus pergi denganku."

"Aish, Byun Baek, hari ini kau belum mengizinkanku untuk latihan dengan Luhan!"

"Sebut nama itu sekali lagi!"

Chanyeol menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap Baekhyun memelas. Lelaki itu kemudian merajuk dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang pun tertawa keras. "Kau terlihat sangat bodoh saat bertingkah seperti itu, Yeollie-ya!"

"Aku memang bodoh, kok!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Pfft… oke oke. Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Mencari makanan manis!"

"Hey! Aku tahu tempat _dessert_ yang bagus! Ikut aku!" Baekhyun segera menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan berlari menyeret lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari Mall.

"Baekhyun/Yeollie?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun otomatis berhenti ketika mendengar kedua suara menyebut nama mereka.

Kris dan Luhan.

Kenapa Luhan bisa bersama Kris di tempat ini, hanya berdua? Itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan juga sedang menggandeng Kris saat ini. "Aku pergi dulu, gege."

Dan gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera menyeret Chanyeol pergi menghindari mereka berdua, dan menunjukkan wajah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun tidak menaruh perasaan kepada Kris sama sekali, jujur saja.

"Mereka berdua… saling kenal?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut polosnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, dimana batang hidung kedua orang tadi tidak lagi terlihat.

"Diam. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Memang benar bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak jatuh hati dengan Kris, pria dengan banyak talenta yang telah berkarir dengan matang di usia yang masih terbilang muda. Ia juga tak mempermasalahkan tentang Kris yang menciumnya beberapa minggu lalu. Baginya itu bukan berarti apa-apa.

Tapi Luhan…

Baekhyun tak pernah suka dengan wanita berwajah malaikat itu.

Ia tahu Luhan adalah wanita yang baik, sangat baik dan Baekhyun percaya bahwa kebaikannya itu bukan hanya terlihat dari luar saja.

Tetapi justru karena Luhan adalah kekasih Kris, semua orang jadi membanding-bandingkan Luhan dengan dirinya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari gadis busuk yang berusaha merebut kekasih orang lain.

Berawal dari Kris lah kedua gadis itu saling tak menyukai.

Dan Baekhyun harap mereka berdua tak semakin saling membenci jika ia juga dekat dengan Chanyeol si idiot yang saat ini sedang memakan _waffle_ di hadapannya dengan mulut belepotan.

"Benar juga. Kenapa kami harus berkelahi karena memperebutkan jamur besar ini."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan kesal ketika menyadari bahwa jamur besar yang Baekhyun maksud adalah dirinya. "Jangan seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan membenci Luhan hanya karena seorang lelaki,"

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Maksudku pria tampan itu,"

"Kris ge?"

"Hm," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia hanya kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Kau tenang saja," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut jamur Chanyeol.

Senyum Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya terlepas karena gemas dengan segala tingkah Chanyeol yang sudah menemaninya seharian sejak pagi.

Ya, Baekhyun lebih menyukai keluguan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan postur tubuhnya yang menjulang bahkan menyamai tubuh Kris yang merupakan seorang model dan atlet bela diri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria yang memiliki kelainan dibandingkan pria normal lainnya, memiliki tubuh yang sangat proporsional yang mungkin merupakan bonus dari Tuhan untuknya sebagai pengganti dari sifat alamiahnya yang terbilang sedikit cacat.

Hei. Baekhyun sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Dia sangat menyukai Chanyeol dengan rambut jamur, _suspender_ , dan semua penampilan bodohnya, lebih dari semua orang yang pernah dikenalinya.

Karena ia yakin bahwa pria itu tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, seburuk apapun seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Xiumin menatap gelisah Luhan yang sedang merapikan rambutnya selagi menunggu pembawa acara menyebut namanya untuk menampilkan diri di atas panggung.

Ya, hari ini dan saat ini, adalah tiba saatnya lomba yang diikuti oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Dan Xiumin sampai sekarang belum bisa melihat rambut jamur Chanyeol padahal pembawa acara di depan sana akan segera menyebut namanya.

"Sungguh, apa yang si idiot pikirkan ketika penampilannya akan segera di mulai! Setidaknya dia harus datang tepat waktu walau selama beberapa hari belakangan ini dia tidak mengiringimu latihan bahkan satu menit pun!"

Luhan menyatukan kedua telunjuknya membentuk tanda silang di depan bibir, memberi isyarat kepada Xiumin untuk memelankan suaranya di hadapan khalayak umum, apalagi Xiumin juga merupakan peserta lomba, seperti Luhan.

"Sungguh, jika kau kalah dalam pertandingan ini, aku tidak akan memaafkan gadis mata hitam itu."

"Jangan berisik, Xiumin. Yeollie sudah datang," tukas Yixing, sehingga Xiumin spontan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka sambil memperbaiki sabuk _suspendernya_.

"Yeollie, mana jas putih yang aku pilihkan untukmu?" Xiumin mendelik ketika mendapati Chanyeol hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang celana pendek putih lengkap dengan _suspender_ , tanpa mengenakan jas yang yang telah diberikan oleh Xiumin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"A-aku lupa."

Chanyeol merasakan adaya hawa perang dunia ketiga ketika wajah Xiumin yang biasanya menggemaskan kini nampak tak jauh berbeda dengan _Charlotte Linlin_ ketika sedang murka.

"Tenanglah, Xiumin. Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena sebuah jas, bukan?" tawa Luhan pun mampu meredakan kobaran api yang sebelumnya mengelilingi Xiumin, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya dapat membuang nafas lega.

"L-Luhan…" Chanyeol duduk disebelah Luhan dengan gelisah, dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha karena saking gugupnya bertatap muka dengan gadis itu.

"hn?"

"Maaf, aku-"

"Aku percaya kita akan menang, karena aku percaya kau akan bermain dengan baik,"

Perkataan Luhan yang memotong ucapannya, semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tapi juga lebih merasa tenang. Namun entah mengapa ia terlalu takut.

Bagaimana jika Luhan kalah karena dirinya?

"Aah~ Yifan tampan dan berkelas seperti biasanya," ujaran itu terlontar dari mulut Yixing dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, sembari melayangkan pandang pada sosok pria tampan yang sedang berjalan bersama beberapa orang lain menuju meja juri.

Meja juri.

Mulut Chanyeol menganga.

"Itu kan…"

"Dia kekasih Luhan sekaligus juri di sini," bisik Yixing padanya.

"Kekasih?" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, dan melirik Kris yang duduk diantara deretan juri terkenal dengan penuh wibawa.

Luhan pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kris. Dan Kris pasti juga sangat beruntung karena memiliki Luhan.

Mereka berdua benar-benar serasi.

Tapi…

Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah Kris pernah berciuman dengan…

"B-Baekhyun! Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Teriakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejutkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya, dan lagi-lagi Xiumin mulai mengeluarkan raut bak pemeran antagonis serta memberikan tatapan yang seolah memerintahkan Chanyeol agar tidak memancing kemarahannya lagi.

"Luhan! Kau harus putus dengannya! Harus putus dengan pria itu!" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Luhan dengan panik.

"YAK!" Xiumin yang duduk dibelakang pun menjambak rambut jamur Chanyeol yang super halus sehingga membuat pria itu merintih kesakitan.

Tetapi Luhan tetap tenang walaupun ia kebingungan dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Lalu arah matanya pun berpaling kepada Kris yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan juri lain di depan sana.

Luhan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sepertinya tahu sesuatu tentang Kris dan bukan hanya asal bicara.

Dan ia memang ingin berpisah dengan pria bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu, sejak lama.

.

"Tao! Xiuminku! Xiuminku berdansa dengan pria lain! Huang Zi Tao!"

Chen tak henti-hentinya mengguncang lengan Tao bahkan mencakar-cakarnya ketika meratapi gadis pujaannya sedang menari dengan intim di depan sana dengan pria lain yang amat tampan.

"Apa dayamu yang berwajah kotak. Sudahlah, kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya, Chen. Lihatlah kenyataan. Hidup itu memang pahit,"

Ucapan Tao yang datar sungguh semakin membuat Chen seperti sedang dibuang keluar angkasa saking tidak ada sesuatu di dunia yang menginginkannya.

"Bahkan aku pernah melihat Xiumin membuang ke tempat sampah bebek karet yang kau berikan di hari ulang tahunnya. Lagipula hanya orang bodoh yang memberi hadiah bebek karet di hari ulang tahun putri bungsu keturunan bangsawan China seperti Xiumin." Tao melanjutkan.

"Kau bisa berhenti membuatku putus asa tidak? Kau temanku apa bukan, sih!" Chen mulai menggerutui Tao yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah sangat tak bersemangat, ditambah lagi kantong matanya semakin hitam dari hari ke hari sehingga membuatnya seperti lelaki pecandu narkoba akut.

"Hei. Kapan adikku naik ke panggung?"

Chen dan Tao pelan-pelan menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan, dan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka lengkap dengan pakaian bak penguntit bayaran.

"Mu-mungkin setelah ini," jawab Chen kaku.

Baik Chen maupun Tao, keduanya sama-sama mengumpat panjang dalam batin mereka mengenai Sungmin yang sudah berhari-hari mendatangi mereka dan bertingkah sebagai sahabat karib tanpa mengingat berapa usianya.

"I-itu adikku!" Sungmin memukul-mukul pundak Chen dengan keras dan menjerit dengan nada rendah tatkala Chanyeol dan Luhan naik ke atas panggung untuk menampilkan kemampuan mereka.

Sementara diseberang sana, Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya untuk lebih dulu menenangkan diri sebelum memainkan tombol-tombol putih dan hitam yang saat ini sedang menunggunya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak, dan mengawali tariannya dengan penuh elegan sehingga mampu menghipnotis para penonton dengan wajahnya yang damai bagaikan seorang dewi. Walaupun beberapa hari ini ia hanya latihan sendirian tanpa Chanyeol, ia masih sangat mampu menyamai irama permainan Chanyeol dan menghayati semua melodi yang jemari Chanyeol lantunkan untuknya.

Tapi entah kenapa, semakin lama, dada Chanyeol semakin berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun.

Luhan.

Kris.

Semua itu sangat membingungkan.

" _Dia hanya kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Kau tenang saja,"_

Tapi Kris mencium Baekhyun sedangkan ia adalah kekasih dari Luhan, gadis yang sangat tidak Baekhyun sukai.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tenang dengan sesuatu yang serumit itu?!

Chanyeol merasakan emosinya tak lagi bisa terkendali. Suara debaran jantung itu bahkan terdengar lebih keras daripada alunan piano yang ia mainkan.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Jari-jari Chanyeol lepas kontrol, menekan note dengan tempo yang kasar dan semakin lama semakin cepat menjadi tak teratur.

Dan gadis itu kebingungan. Tak mampu beradaptasi dengan nada yang sama sekali belum Chanyeol mainkan untuknya sehingga permainannya dengan musik menjadi sangat tidak kontras.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia gelisah ketika berunjuk bakat di tempat seperti ini.

Sementara Kris mencoret-coret kertas penilaian dengan mimik yang tak bersahabat dikala juri lainnya sedang saling bertatap muka dan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan penampilan Luhan di atas panggung.

Semuanya menjadi kacau.

Xiumin berdiri dari kursinya dengan penuh amarah ketika penampilan mereka telah usai. Ia baru melangkah satu kali untuk bersiap membunuh Chanyeol tetapi si bodoh itu tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Luhan entah kemana setelah turun dari panggung.

Xiumin dan Yixing lah yang paling khawatir atas semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Ini semua menyangkut harga diri Luhan, gadis yang penampilannya sangat dinanti-nanti oleh banyak orang.

Apalagi, yang menjadi juri adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Lulu…"

"Apa tidak ada makanan untukku? Aku lapar sekali~"

Tawa dan _eyesmile_ yang tiba-tiba Luhan tunjukkan membuat Xiumin dan Yixing mengurungkan diri untuk mengungkapkan kekhawatiran mereka.

Gadis itu melakukan pengalihan diri untuk menghibur suasana hatinya yang memburuk hari ini. Dan yang harus Xiumin dan Yixing lakukan adalah bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan lancar seperti biasanya.

"A-acara finalnya masih lama. Ayo, kita mencari makanan enak di dekat sini," Xiumin melempar balik senyumannya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Dibalas oleh anggukan Luhan, yang masih saja menunjukkan ketenangan dalam raut wajahnya agar semua orang tak terlalu memikirkan dirinya.

.

.

"Yeollie! Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengacaukan penampilan Luhan seperti itu, kan? Yak, Yeolli! Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun yang telah memakai kostum kelincinya saat ini mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Pria yang saat ini berbalut kostum Pororo itu nampak merengut dan tak seperti biasanya.

"Yeollie!"

"Aku benar-benar mengacaukannya. Aku merusak semuanya."

"A-anu, bukan begitu. Luhan yang tidak bisa menyamai musikmu jadi-"

"Byun Baek, kau pilih aku atau pria itu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan menanyakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"P-pria itu-"

"Kris,"

"Tapi kenapa-"

"Kau pilih Kris atau aku?"

"Kalau aku pilih kau?"

"Kau harus meninggalkan Kris!"

"Kalau aku pilih Kris?"

"Kau tetap harus meninggalkan Kris!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk erat lelaki jangkung yang amat polos itu.

"Aku pilih Yeollie,"

"Sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Masih dengan tangan melingkari perut Chanyeol, ia mendongak dan menatap geli wajah Chanyeol yang masih terkekuk.

"Yeollie, kau tidak akan tersenyum untukku?"

Chanyeol menunduk memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang amat berseri-seri, tanpa _eyeliner_ tebal yang biasa ia gunakan. Kemudian kedua tangannya menepuk pipi Baekhyun sehingga wajah gadis itu semakin konyol dan menggemaskan sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu memandangi gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun ingin rasanya tertawa lepas melihat pipi Chanyeol merona merah.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo!" Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menariknya untuk berlari kembali ke area panggung.

.

"Ini mustahil. Luhan, tolong maafkan adikku yang bodoh ini," Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menyapu air matanya dengan tisu di bawah sebuah pohon ditemani oleh Chen dan Tao.

"Walaupun ia pintar bermain musik, aku memang ragu dia tidak gugup di panggung terbuka seperti ini. Sudahlah, noona. Hal ini wajar bagi seorang Park Yeollie," Tao mencoba menenangkan wanita itu dan mencabutkan tisu demi tisu untuknya.

"Kau malah membuatnya semakin sedih, Huang Zi Tao," Chen memutar bola matanya.

 _"Nanananananana~ kotnoraega naodaga nado mollae_ _~"_

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap, baru menyadari mengapa ada peserta lomba yang menyanyikan lagu Korea di tempat ini.

"Siapa yang menyanyikan itu?" gumam Sungmin yang kemudian menoleh ke arah panggung yang agak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Kemudian Tao ikut menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya untuk memperhatikan siapa pasangan yang menari-nari sambil bernyanyi di depan sana.

Dan Tao menjawab Sungmin dengan santai, "Oh, itu Byun Baekhyun-"

Ketiganya terdiam sejenak, setelahnya menganga lebar dan bergegas bangkit untuk berlari mendekati area panggung.

"Di-dia tampil lagi dengan Byun Baekhyun." Kata Chen.

"Dan aku tidak percaya si gadis preman akan berpenampilan seperti itu di sini," lanjut Tao.

"Adikku mengkhianati Luhan setelah mengacaukan pementasan si cantik itu demi Byun Baekhyun," Sungmin menambahkan.

Dan Luhan sama terkejutnya dengan mereka bertiga.

Gadis cantik itu dikagetkan oleh penampilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu kembali ke area perlombaan bersama dua sahabatnya, Xiumin dan Yixing.

Apa ini?

Ternyata Chanyeol beberapa hari belakangan ini meninggalkan Luhan untuk mempersiapkan lombanya dengan Byun Baekhyun?

Sungguh kemarahan Xiumin kali ini telah jauh melewati ubun-ubun. Kalau saja Luhan tidak sedang sedih sekarang, mungkin Xiumin sudah berlari ke atas panggung untuk mendorong mereka berdua dari sana saking geramnya.

"Luhan, kalau saja Baekhyun-"

"Baekhyun ternyata memiliki suara yang bagus," Luhan bertepuk tangan dengan pelan, tak melepas senyuman dan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan CHanyeol di depan sana.

Xiumin kembali dibuat bungkam oleh sikap Luhan yang selalu saja menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mempunyai masalah sama sekali. Sehingga mau tidak mau Xiumin harus mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat agar kesedihan Luhan tak semakin berlarut.

Dan ketika penampilan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selesai, pria jangkung itu turun menghampiri Luhan, melepaskan _hoodie_ Pororo dan memperlihatkan rambut jamur khas dirinya dengan sendu.

"Lu… aku minta maaf," Chanyeol membungkuk agak lama, kemudian kembali melangkah pergi karena menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak mungkin memaafkannya bahkan mungkin tak akan mau lagi bicara dengannya.

"Penampilanmu lucu sekali, Yeollie,"

Tawa manis Luhan mampu membekukan Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu menghentikan langkah dan mematung tiba-tiba.

Namun Chanyeol memilih tak berkutik dan bungkam, lalu meninggalkan Luhan tanpa melontarkan sepatah jawaban.

.

Sejak tadi Baekhyun selalu menghibur Chanyeol agar ia berhenti meratapi rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan. Membelikannya kue, permen, bahkan bermain di taman hiburan kanak-kanak yang berada sangat dekat dengan area lomba.

 _Mood_ Chanyeol memang tidak stabil. Padahal sebelum lomba ia berhasil mengusir rasa sedihnya. Tetapi setelah berhadapan dengan Luhan, rengekannya kembali seperti semula.

"Tadi Luhan tidak marah padaku. Aku semakin merasa seperti pecundang," Chanyeol duduk di ayunan dengan lesu, hanya menatap es krimnya yang semakin mencair dan menetes mengotori tanah.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya asik sendiri memainkan ayunan sekencang-kencangnya dan setinggi-tingginya sambil memakan es krim di tangan kirinya.

"Baek, kau dengar aku?"

"Hm,"

"Luhan seharusnya marah, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Baek…."

Chanyeol semakin merajuk karena Baekhyun tak lagi menghiburnya dan justru mengabaikannya sekarang.

Baekhyun memperlambat ayunannya sampai benar-benar berhenti, kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan dengusan panjang, menunjukkan betapa lelahnya dia menghadapi lelaki itu.

"Yeollie,"

"Apa?" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada tanpa semangat.

"Kau pilih Luhan atau aku?"

"Kalau aku pilih kau?"

"Berarti kau memilihku,"

"Kalau aku pilih Luhan?"

"Kau tetap harus memilihku,"

Chanyeol membuang muka sambil menahan senyumnya karena pembalasan dendam Baekhyun terhadap perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum mereka lomba.

"Pft. Apa-apaan mukamu itu,"

"A-aku tidak dengar,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya dengan kencang.

"JUARA PERTAMA, DIRAIH OLEH BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menghentikan ayunannya. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri dan memandang Baekhyun dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Baek, pemenang lomba sudah diumumkan? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? B-Baek…"

"KRIS GE!"

Baekhyun bergegas turun dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah Kris yang sedang berdiri menunggu Baekhyun di dekat panggung.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan Chanyeol, dan langsung melompat ke arah Kris yang menawarkan pelukan untuknya.

.

.

 **TBC HAHAHAHAH**

 **Cerita macam apa ini (TvT)**

 **Update setahun sekali apa-apaan coba diriku yang menyedihkan ini huhuhu**

 **Maafkan aku yha**

 **Author jujur aja waktu itu udah ga napsu lagi buat publish, selain karena dikejar-kejar LPJ juga kurang semangat gitu. Gatau apa karena kurang ngefeel sama ff sendiri atau gaada yang semangatin (INIBUKANKODEKOKTENANGAJA'-')**

 **Tapi entah kenapa author masih pengen banget buat tamatin semua ff yang udah di publish kan ga enak kalau lari serasa punya utang gitu -_-**

 **So keep enjoy this baddd plottt gurllzzz and boyyyhh I'm so sorryyyy**

 **Tambahan, aku pengen banget balas semua review kelennn tapi agak ribet kalau lewatt inbox jadiii balas diisini aja dhh gapapa kannn agak panjang (tapi ga semuanya aku balas y maaf ;-;)**

 **Yeolliepoppo : "Q ugha sedihhh karena Mnet gaadilllll dengann Baek dkk hiksss (?) Tapi maafkan diriku yg sudah menistakan Lulu dkk sesungguhnya mereka sangat baik hati koqssss makasih dh review diriquu yang mengecewakan inihh T_T"  
Tofunoona : MAAF BANGETTT BARU UP HUHUHUHUHUHU MOGA KAMU MASIH BACA BALASANKU INI YHAAA HIKSEUHIKSEU  
Waachan619 : OMOOO UDAH BERAPA LAMA FF INI MENINGGALKANMU NAKK TAK KUSANGKA MASIH ADA AJA YANG MENUNGGUKUUUU SUBHANALLAH  
Rly : SIAPA HAYOOO WKWKWK  
Spektrofotometri : INI DH APDET KOQQ MAAFKAN DIRIKU GOMENASAI MIANHAE JAESONGHAMNIDA T-T  
Readernim : Aku juga gemes sama kamu ;)  
Panskee : Yang penting muka aq cantiq ;)  
Yousee : Banyak koqq kejanggalan antara perasaannya kepada hatiq :'(  
Anhwa : Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dalam 3…2…  
Pcy61 : Udah dilembekin donggzzz maafff ga update cepettt marahin ketua gue aja dhhh suruh perbaikin LPJ mulu asdfghlkl ;'(  
Nanajong : komenmu juga lawak xD  
Parkobyunxo : aq juga menyimpan luka mendalam kamu ga kesian ama akoeh? ;'(  
Sandaljepit : suatu saat seseorang akan ganteng pada waktunya ;  
Lee da rii : eettt dah mikir enaena wkwkwk entarannn bentar lagii sabar yaa :***

 **ANDD TERIMA KASIH JUGAA KPD  
vianitka; nisaramaidah28; abcd; kimkaa; ay; byeol; Adndpwh; MeAsCBHS; CB046194; Chanbaekhunlove; ; parkbluee61; kyutz003; kepala jamur; rly; yuyunss; anu; kyungkungkung; kimkkammm; Veraparkhyun; ELFishJOYers; pcy61; ay; cbshipper6104; anhwa; yousee; spektrofotometri; cbshipper6104; CBHHKSOO; misamisakamisa; CYSH; rarisarisa; Real Paochan; byunaerii; realcahyoo; pitriri; reader; Nini baby; hunhanforlife; jespereu; kyutz003; bbaeksong92; parkwillsy; ; kimbaeksong; charlotteyuki; nurulfrf; 614firelight; sinyodan; chanchanbaek; yeolisbaek; nabenoby; fikusu; Park RinHyun-uchiha; Jewika; dindinxoxo94; BaekHill; Aeri Byeol  
(maaf gabisa balas semuanya jadi kukasih ucapan big thanks and sorry ya T-T)**

 ***u/ ff lain bkl ttp lanjut jg ya. Seeu :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Di atas panggung, Yixing menepuk keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak memasuki final, buruknya lagi Baekhyun menempati juara pertama hanya karena tarian konyolnya dan sekarang rival Luhan itu sedang asik memeluk girang Wu Yifan tepat didepan mata Luhan.

"Ini buruk, bukan. Aku bingung harus kuapakan gadis tak tahu malu itu," bisik Xiumin yang hanya terus menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mau mengarahkan tatap pada Luhan maupun Baekhyun dan Kris. Kedua pemandangan itu sama-sama tak mengenakkan untuk dia lihat.

Xiumin akan segera menyiapkan satu kardus tisu khusus untuk Luhan setelah ini.

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Tetapi anehnya Luhan justru melompat-lompat gembira memeluk Yixing dan Xiumin selepas mereka turun dari panggung sambil membawa piala mereka masing-masing.

"Lu-"

"Atas kemenangan kalian, aku traktir kalian ke restoran ibuku! Yay!"

Lagi.

Satu-satunya hal dari Luhan yang paling Xiumin benci adalah sifatnya yang berpura-pura tegar agar kesedihannya tak merepotkan orang lain, bahkan andaipun dunia ini runtuh gadis itu pasti akan tetap berwajah tenang untuk meredakan kepanikan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Dan sungguh kali ini Kris benar-benar kurang ajar, mengabaikan Luhan dan bahkan sempat-sempatnya berpeluk haru dengan Baekhyun walaupun ia paham bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menyukai Baekhyun sama sekali.

Sama seperti Xiumin, Luhan juga memiliki darah dari marga penting yang dikenal sebagai keluarga paling berpengaruh di China dan Taiwan. Sangat tidak pantas jika Luhan disandingkan dengan anak pengusaha kaya biasa seperti Byun Baekhyun yang tampilan luarnya saja dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan wanita baik-baik.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pulang duluan." Xiumin mengabaikan tawaran _partner_ -nya untuk foto bersama, dan memilih untuk mengekori Yixing yang sedang bercanda dengan Luhan untuk pengalihan dari masalah yang Luhan alami.

Luhan sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

Xiumin harus segera mengambil tindakan.

.

.

.

"Baek, aku punya hadiah kecil untuk—

"Yeollie sedang menungguku. Kau berikan saja kepada Luhan, oke?" Baekhyun melepas genggaman Kris dari lengannya, lalu lekas berlari meninggalkan pria tampan berdarah China itu untuk segera menemui Chanyeol dan merayakan kemenangan mereka berdua.

"Yeollie? Aish, dimana sih anak cengeng itu?"

Baekhyun telah berlarian ke segala arah. Ke toko pakaian, kedai, lobi, bahkan ke toilet pria yang berada di sekitar tempat acara berlangsung.

Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di toilet wanita pun mengganti kostumnya dengan setelan hitam seperti biasa, lalu segera meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol. Ia menampung nafasnya sebanyak mungkin untuk bersiap memekikkan telinga Chanyeol dengan segala luapan omelannya melalui telepon.

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab walaupun Baekhyun sudah menelponnya berulang kali.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau akan pulang ke kampung halamanmu?! Bukannya kau tidak punya uang, nene— ehm, maksudku, Sungmin noona?" tanya Chen yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin dan Tao di toko kosmetik.

"Itu… hmm… aku… dapat pinjaman. Ceritanya panjang," alih Sungmin.

Baru saja wanita tua itu hendak mengambil produk _mascara_ dengan label ternama ke dalam keranjang belanjanya, ia segera mengurungkan karena menyadari bahwa posisinya sekarang ini tak lebih dari sekedar kakak dari Park Yeollie yang hidup miskin dan sulit mencari sesuap nasi.

"A-aku tidak beli. Ini, ambil," Sungmin menyerahkan paksa keranjang kosmetik itu kepada Tao. Dan membuat pria bermata panda itu terpaksa membawa keranjang belanjaan Sungmin yang hampir penuh dengan penuh keheranan.

Kalau dikira-kira, mungkin saja nominal seluruh kosmetik dalam keranjang itu sudah berjuta-juta.

Tao menggidikkan bahu, menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan keranjang belanja itu ke sembarang tempat. Benar-benar memalukan. Sejak tadi Sungmin kebingungan memilih kosmetik sampai-sampai mengomentari pelayanan pegawai, tapi pada ujungnya wanita itu tak membeli sama sekali.

Membuat malu saja.

"Sungmin-noona, kau sudah… tidak khawatir pada Yeollie?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Aku sudah memperhatikannya selama berhari-hari, dan aku yakin gadis itu pasti mampu menjaga adikku. Dilihat dari barang dan transportasinya, Baekhyun ini anak keluarga kaya. Mana mungkin dia punya maksud buruk kepada pria yang miskin dan kekanakan seperti Yeollie,"

Chen menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tak setuju sama sekali dengan pernyataan wanita itu.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun Baekhyun itu sangat buruk.

Kalau nyawa Chanyeol berakhir di tangan gadis preman itu, maka nyawa Tao dan Chen juga akan dipertaruhkan mengingat Sungmin memiliki aura bak ibu negara yang siap menerjunkan tentara perang pada siapapun yang tidak disukainya.

Matilah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mengganti posisi tidurnya dalam selimut tebal dengan penuh gelisah. Belum lagi ia berulang kali meringis karena kaki kanannya terasa nyeri akibat tingkah bodohnya sendiri yang sebelumnya menendang tempat sampah di pinggiran jalan raya saat hendak pulang ke asrama.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa tenang karena yang melintas di pikirannya hanya lah Kris saja.

Chanyeol benci orang itu sekarang.

Apalagi sebelum Baekhyun berlari memeluknya tadi sore, Kris sempat melirik ke arahnya dengan kerlingan angkuh.

Dia sangat tidak suka pria yang serakah seperti itu. Menyakiti Luhan dan Baekhyun di belakang dan bersikap seolah tak ada masalah.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba meja nakas, meraih cermin kecil milik Chen dan memandangi muka bodohnya yang terpantul pada cermin itu. Memperhatikan jerawat dan komedonya, dan melebarkan mulutnya untuk melihat deretan gigi-giginya yang berhias kawat gigi berwarna putih.

"Andai aku tampan seperti Kris,"

Ah. Chanyeol semakin menjadi putus asa sekarang.

Lalu mata Chanyeol teralihkan pada pintu asrama yang dibuka oleh Chen dan Tao, yang entah kenapa wajah mereka menjadi sangat muram daripada biasanya.

"Kalian baru pulang?"

Chen hampir saja hendak meluapkan emosinya kepada Chanyeol karena kakaknya, Sungmin, terus menyeretnya dengan Tao kemana-mana untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya pulang ke Korea. Bahkan, mereka berdua lah yang mengurusi pengecekan bagasi di bandara dan membawakan koper Sungmin.

Tetapi semua itu Chen urungkan ketika Tao mencubit keras pinggangnya dari belakang lalu menguraikan kakinya gontai menuju tempat tidur. "Tak apa, Yeollie. Kami habis bersenang-senang," ujar Tao dengan nada lemas, kemudian menghempaskan wajah ke atas bantal kesayangannya.

"Oo~" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, lalu berbalik dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Suasana beberapa saat kemudian menjadi hening di ruangan itu terkecuali suara keran dan _shower_ di kamar mandi yang beberapa waktu setelahnya diiringi oleh suara nyanyian nada tinggi Chen dari dalam sana.

"Huang Zi Tao," panggil Chanyeol lesu.

"Huh?" Tao menyahutinya dengan nada yang sama.

"Kalian menontonku tadi?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa membuka selimut dan tak merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Hum,"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Fifty fifty_ ,"

"Aku menghancurkan harapan Luhan, bukan?"

"Begitulah."

"Permainanku jelek, ya?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri."

"Bagaimana saat aku dengan Baekhyun?"

"Lumayan,"

"Bagus?"

"Lumayan konyol,"

"Jadi begitu."

"Tapi kau tampak menikmatinya dibanding saat kau bersama Luhan."

"Tao, jika kau harus memilih salah satu diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan, siapa-"

"Aku pilih Luhan, tentu saja. Itu mutlak," Tao menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kalau aku pilih Baekhyun,"

"Karena kau bodoh, aku tak akan melarangmu," Tao mendengus panjang dan tidur berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol, memberi tanda kepada lelaki itu agar tidak bicara apapun lagi karena ia sudah terlewat penat.

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya dan tak lagi berminat untuk berbicara dengan Tao lagi. Saat sedang tidak dalam suasana yang baik Tao memang selalu blak-blakan seperti itu. Padahal di hari biasanya Tao juga bertingkah kekanakan sepertinya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kedatangan Baekhyun memasuki kampus benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata yang menyorotinya tajam. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu bukan mengalami perubahan penampilan ataupun yang semacamnya. Melainkan kemenangannya dengan Chanyeol yang mengakibatkan kegeraman banyak orang, terutama para lelaki yang mengharapkan Luhan sebagai juara unggul.

Kekecewaan mereka memang dapat dimaklumi karena persembahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya sebatas tarian konyol dengan lagu bawaan _girlband_ luar negeri yang bahasanya tak bisa mereka cerna. Walau Luhan memiliki beberapa kesalahan di akhir pertunjukkannya, dilihat dari bagian mana pun Luhan jauh terlihat bertalenta dan berkelas tinggi dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Beruntung bahwa orang-orang awam itu tak mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris, juri yang merupakan seorang pelatih dari perusahaan _Entertaiment_ ternama, berpacaran dengan gadis pujaan mereka, Xi Luhan. Jika semua orang tahu, bisa saja sekarang riwayat Baekhyun tamat karena ditindas para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampusnya layaknya protagonis lemah di sinetron mingguan.

Tetapi mendapat pandangan mematikan banyak orang sudah merupakan hal biasa yang tak perlu Baekhyun permasalahkan. Toh semua akan semakin kacau jika ia membalas mereka dengan makian. Hanya dengan membawa aura hitam saja semua orang akan segera bungkam saat berdiri di dekatnya.

Sudah cukup dengan semua itu. Baekhyun tidak perduli lagi karena yang paling penting saat ini adalah menemukan Chanyeol dan menendang betis si bodoh menyebalkan yang sudah meninggalkannya kemarin hingga membuatnya kerepotan berlari-lari mencarinya.

"YEOL—

Teriakan Baekhyun tersendat kala gadis itu melihat Chanyeol tidak berjalan di sekitar gedung rektorat sendirian. Bukan bersama Tao dan Chen, melainkan dengan Luhan.

Tetapi Baekhyun tetap membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dengan sorot penuh ketidaksukaan.

Luhan sedikit kaget ketika mendapati Baekhyun sedang menuju ke arahnya, dan langsung berhenti karena paham dengan maksud dari tatapan yang ditujukan gadis itu padanya.

"Sampai di sini saja, Yeollie," Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol dan berencana menghindari Baekhyun agar tidak ada adu mulut diantara keduanya.

"Lu, aku masih belum mengerti dengan materi yang kau jelaskan. Lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan,"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan ketika Chanyeol juga memalingkan perhatian darinya dan dengan buru-buru berbalik arah sambil menarik pergelangan Luhan untuk pergi.

Baekhyun melemaskan kembali tangannya yang sempat terkepal meremas ujung bajunya, mengeluarkan decakan dan mencoba menjauhkan otaknya dari segala pikiran negatif, serta meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya.

Idiot itu pasti akan kembali merengek kepadanya. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

Kursi depan yang kosong memang membuat Baekhyun dapat lebih leluasa merentangkan kedua kakinya beristirahat di sana. Tapi, hey, kelas pertama akan segera berakhir tapi pemilik kursi itu tak kunjung menampakkan kepala jamurnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya merubah posisi duduknya karena tak tenang kalau kalau si telinga besar itu memang sengaja menghindarinya karena rayuan mematikan Luhan.

Tidak.

Ia tak bisa hanya duduk diam mendengarkan kicauan dosen sementara diluar sana Luhan bisa saja sedang menghasut Chanyeol lagi karena tak terima atas kekalahannya.

Suara gebrakan meja mampu membuat dosen serta seisi ruangan terjebak suasana hening mencekam dan hanya bisa mengunci bibir rapat-rapat ketika gadis nuansa hitam itu mengambil tasnya lalu menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tanpa rasa sopan santun. Setelah punggungnya benar-benar menghilang barulah mereka mulai ricuh saling melempar bisik dan olokan pada Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun yang jauh-jauh pergi naik-turun tangga ke perpustakaan kampus yang luas tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali karena lelaki jamur dan dewi _Afrodit_ itu tak sedang berada di sana. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang ia curigai sekarang adalah ruang tari, lokasi pemangkalan para geng wanita sosialita cantik dan kaya raya, tempat dimana dulu Chanyeol sering mencoba lari darinya untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Dan gadis itu tak segan-segan menendang pintu ruangan itu sampai menimbulkan bunyi bantingan keras serta mengundang perhatian seluruh orang di dalam sana. "YAK! KEMBALI KAU, JAMUR SIALAN."

Baekhyun sesaat membungkam saat edaran pandangannya tak berhasil mendapati sosok kepala jamur culun yang dicarinya. Oh astaga. Ini cukup memalukan bukan, Byun Baekhyun?

"Aku tahu kau sembunyi dariku Yeolli-ya~ Cepatlah atau aku akan mencukur rambut kesayanganmu itu!" sentaknya lagi.

Hari ini Baekhyun sepatutnya bersyukur karena Xiumin yang mudah naik darah tidak sedang berada di ruangan itu, melainkan hanya Yixing yang memang jurusan perkuliahannya berkaitan dengan klub tari.

Yixing memutar bola matanya dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung pergi dari hadapan mereka walaupun orang yang dicari-carinya tak berada di dalam. Sehingga mau tak mau pemanasan yang kini sedang ia lakukan harus ditunda hanya untuk berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menutup kedua pintu ruangan tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun kepada gadis _eyeliner_ itu.

Tentu saja dalam urusan emosi Yixing adalah yang paling tenang di antara gadis lainnya. Semua orang dapat dengan mudah mengetahui itu hanya dengan merasakan kesan pertama mereka ketika awal mula mengenal Yixing yang tidak pernah suka berbasa-basi. Jika pikirannya terusik pada suatu hal, ia sangat jarang memaparkannya kepada orang lain sehingga para lelaki yang menaruh hati padanya menganggap Yixing sebagai wanita manis yang paling misterius.

.

.

.

"Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol hanya membalas tawaran Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung lalu kembali membolak-balikkan buku menu milik Resto ternama di Beijing. Ia sedang grogi saat ini karena bukan hanya dirinya dengan Luhan yang makan siang di sana, melainkan bersama keluarga besar Xi yang memang sedang merayakan suatu keberhasilan mengenai kontrak besar.

Atmosfer yang mengelilingi Chanyeol saat ini bahkan sama mencekamnya dengan suasana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Pasalnya sekarang ia dan Luhan berada duduk dalam satu meja panjang diantara saudara, ibu, dan ayah Luhan yang merupakan seorang Kepala Univertas.

"Hahaha. Itu sangat tidak sopan, Lu. Chanyeol pasti tidak suka dengan makanan di sini," ujar Tuan Xi kepada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum meneguk _wine-_ nya. "Dan… aku sangat minta maaf, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Mengundangmu secara mendadak di acara kecil ini dan menghidangkanmu makanan yang tidak pantas bahkan tidak setara dengan seleramu," Lanjutnya kepada Chanyeol yang tersentak kaget dan memucat karena tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana.

"T-tidak masalah, paman. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan," Ia mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Cih. Wajahnya yang kampungan bahkan menunjukkan bahwa nama makanan kelas tinggi di sini asing di telinga—" adik kecil Luhan, Bebey, yang mengucapkan itu secara terang-terangan sambil mengunyah makanan pun dengan segera mulutnya di tutup dengan tisu oleh Nyonya Xi yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Makanlah dengan benar, _mei_. Jangan mengigau saat makan ya~" kata Nyonya Xi sambil mengusap-ngusapkan tisu di mulut anak bungsunya itu seraya melempar tawa segan kepada Chanyeol.

Oke, itu cukup berbahaya walaupun yang mengucapkan ejekan pada Chanyeol hanyalah gadis 9 tahun yang tak berdosa. Nyonya Xi berdoa semoga Chanyeol tidak mengadukan tindakan anak bungsunya itu kepada Sungmin. Jika Sungmin sampai tahu, maka Bebey pasti akan seketika dilemparkan ke dalam jeruji diiringi isak tangis penuh sesal. Atau paling tidak, konsekuensi paling kecil adalah pemutusan kerja sama antara saham besar keluarga Park dengan saham milik keluarga Xi yang bahkan jauh lebih kecil dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perusahaan keluarga Park yang bertaraf dunia.

Chanyeol menutup buku itu dengan rasa kecewa karena makanan yang ia sukai tidak tertera di sana. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Apa di sini… tidak ada susu strawberry?"

Semua orang di meja itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Sampai Bebey kembali membuka kicaunya. "Apa aku bilang. Dia sangat—

"Ada. Tentu ada. Walau tidak ada di menu, apa saja yang kau butuhkan, akan kubuat restoran ini memenuhinya." Potong Tuan Xi yang setelahnya memanggil-manggil pelayan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke arah mereka.

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya. "Sebenarnya kalau tidak ada juga tidak masalah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lu-jie. Kapan kau akan putus dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Baozu, adik perempuan Luhan, yang kini duduk menyandar sambil mengutak-atikkan ponsel dengan santai mampu membuat suasana di meja itu hening untuk yang kedua kalinya, termasuk Chanyeol. Gadis remaja itu kemudian melirik Luhan yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia bahkan jauh lebih kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu dibandingkan Luhan sendiri.

"Yifan dan aku sudah berpisah. Kemarin," Luhan menjawab enteng.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya seraya menganga tak percaya.

Sejenak ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin, ketika Baekhyun memeluk Kris dan Luhan tampak tak menemui Kris sama sekali di acara itu.

"Kau yang meminta putus darinya?" tanya Baozu lagi.

"Dia yang meminta putus denganku." Jawab Luhan dengan melempar senyuman pahit.

Nyonya Xi tertawa pelan. "Itu akibat kau lebih memilih Yifan daripada pria pilihan ayahmu. Kau bahkan terang-terangan menolak lamaran pertunangan keluarga Oh dan kabur dari rumah hanya untuk menemui Yifan yang tidak jelas apa dia mencintaimu atau tidak. Hmph. Bekerja di perusahaan selebriti dan pelatih bela diri? Itu sangat rendahan dibandingkan dengan Oh Sehun yang sudah memiliki cabang perusahaan swasta yang begitu besar di Jepang dan Taiwan."

"Aku hanya tidak suka pria yang lebih muda."

"Pria yang lebih muda itu lebih baik daripada pria yang hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan, Lu-jie. Kutebak, gadis yang disukainya mungkin sudah kembali dengannya sehingga ia bisa membuangmu begitu saja," lanjut Baozu.

Chanyeol memandangi Luhan dengan was-was. Tangan gadis itu nampak meremas taplak meja sebentar dan membuang nafas pelan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Jika Chanyeol perhatikan, semua orang yang mengelilingi meja itu tampak menyetujui ucapan Nyonya Xi dan Baozu walaupun itu sungguh menyudutkan Luhan.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Seharusnya, kami tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi yang membuatmu tidak nyaman," kata Tuan Xi.

"Ah, tidak apa, paman," Chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, setelah itu segera minum susu strawberry yang baru saja diantarkan oleh _waitress._

Tuan Xi mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau tepat waktu, Luhan. Tuan Oh kembali menghubungiku. Anak tunggalnya akan mengajukan lamaran pertunangan padamu untuk yang kedua,"

Dan Chanyeol seketika menyemburkan minumannya ke arah adik kecil Luhan.

.

.

.

Tao dan Chen duduk bersebelahan di tepi ranjang yang berada di pojok ruangan dengan keadaan tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang ke asrama mereka dan saat ini sibuk mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tertekuk muram.

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini berjam-jam. Dimana anak itu," gumam Baekhyun sambil perhatiannya sesekali mengarah pada jam dinding.

"Atau mungkin… Hey! Kalian yang sengaja menyembunyikannya, kan?!" serunya galak pada Tao dan Chen yang mendadak tersentak.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu!" Tao menjawabnya risih.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bersikeras sekali mendekati Yeollie. Sudah jelas kan dia terganggu dengan keberadaanmu."

Tao sontak mendelikkan matanya pada Chen yang bisa-bisanya tak mengontrol mulut lebarnya itu pada malaikat pembawa bencana yakni Byun Baekhyun.

Beruntung Baekhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan itu dan justru merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur milik Chanyeol setelah meletakkan tas selempangnya. Ia menarik selimut menutupi kaki sampai bahunya. Pandangannya nampak lurus menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"Selimut ini bau Yeollie," Baekhyun menggumam.

"Bantalnya juga bau Yeollie," lanjutnya.

"Semua di sini baunya seperti Yeollie,"

Baekhyun terus mengatakan hal seperti itu tiada hentinya sehingga Chen dan Tao pun bergidik melihatnya aneh. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar jika mereka menganggap Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena saat ini gadis itu tampak sedang terobsesi dengan pria jamur idiot dan miskin bernama Park Yeollie.

Tao dan Chen pun tak pernah menduga jika ada gadis yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Mereka kira si jamur telinga besar itu akan hidup sebagai perjaka miskin selama-lamanya.

"A-ah~ Aku lupa beli sabun mandi. Aku harus ke supermarket sekarang. Aku pergi!" seru Tao canggung, yang seketika menyambar jaketnya di belakang pintu lalu berlari keluar kamar. Sungguh ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan yang sunyi mencekam dengan Baekhyun

"Aku… aku lapar. Tao! Tunggu aku!" teriak Chen yang ikut berlari keluar tanpa melepaskan celana tidur polkadot merah mudanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan plat khusus berhenti di depan gedung asrama. Chanyeol yang berada di dalam sana bergegas keluar setelah melihat jam tangan dan menyadari waktu nyaris larut malam. Ia langsung saja mempercepat langkahnya memasuki asrama di barengi kepergian mobil tumpangan dari Tuan Xi.

Anak itu ingin cepat-cepat memasuki kamar dan memeluk gulingnya karena ia sedang mengantuk berat akibat terus-menerus diseret ke dalam acara-acara milik keluarga Xi. Belum lagi ia sempat duduk bersama para CEO perusahaan besar dalam suatu pembicaraan berat yang ia tak mengerti. Perbincangan serius mengenai rencana infrastruktur perusahaan di masa ke depan, kenaikan saham, dan hal-hal besar semacamnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan berjalan gontai dengan wajahnya yang sayu. "Aku pulang—

Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat seorang gadis tidur di tempat tidurnya. Maka ia cepat melepaskan kacamatanya untuk dibersihkan sedikit lalu memakainya lagi untuk memperhatikan siapa gadis itu. Dan saat Chanyeol tahu orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, ia masih tak percaya dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

Benar.

Itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Aish," Chanyeol mendesah pelan, sedikit kesal karena orang yang sangat ia hindari hari ini justru datang ke kamarnya dan dengan lancang meniduri ranjangnya.

Tapi ia juga senang, jujur saja.

Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian duduk berjongkok tepat di sebelah ranjang dan memperhatikan wajah tenang Baekhyun ketika tidur.

"Maafkan aku, Byunnie," lirih Chanyeol.

Dan anak itu seketika melebarkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menguap sangat lebar dengan mata sedikit terbuka. Segera lah Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan hingga ia memasuki kamar mandi, lalu mengintip Baekhyun melalui celah-celah pintu.

"Yeollie. Kau di sana?" Baekhyun yang terbangun pun mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lantas ia berdecak kecewa karena mungkin suara yang baru saja ia dengar hanyalah suara dari dalam mimpinya saja.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Dimana si brengsek itu," Baekhyun menggerutu dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan wajah muram dan mengerikan –karena ia sempat menggosok matanya sehingga warna hitam pada _eyeliner_ nya menyebar kemana-mana.

Chanyeol pun sempat sedikit mencibirkan bibirnya ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyebutnya brengsek. Justru ia yang seharusnya mengumpat demikian karena gadis itu dengan seenaknya mengambil alih ranjangnya tanpa izin.

Baekhyun hampir saja melemparkan kata-kata kasar lagi ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan mengira itu adalah Chanyeol. Mengetahui yang datang hanyalah Tao dan Chen, gadis itu mendengus sebal seraya berkacak pinggang dan menghentak-hentakkan satu kakinya pelan.

"Lama sekali kalian."

Chen melototkan matanya. "Kau yang lama sekali! Kenapa kau tidak kunjung angkat kaki dari sini— Aw!" Chen meringis ketika Tao tiba-tiba mencubit pinggangnya.

Mulut Chen memang sudah kelewatan. Padahal sebelumnya Tao telah memperingati pria wajah kotak itu untuk lebih menjaga lisannya di depan Baekhyun agar tidak berujung maut.

"Kalian tidak bertemu Yeollie."

Chen kembali angkat bicara, "Kami tida—

"Kami menemukannya sedang makan mi instan dengan Luhan di supermarket. Dia bercerita sebentar dengan kami. Katanya ia sedang tak ingin bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Ia sudah muak menjadi temanmu." Kini justru Tao yang melemparkan omongan pedas pada Baekhyun, bahkan yang lebih parahnya, semua perkataannya itu hanya kebohongan saja.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dari dalam kamar mandi lantas membulatkan mata dan mulutnya lebar sambil terus mengumpat Tao dalam hatinya. Sejak kapan ia pernah mengatakan hal itu?! Sejak kapan dia makan mi instan?! Oke dia memang makan bersama keluarga Luhan sepanjang hari ini tapi mereka tidak makan mi instan di supermarket!

"Tunggu. Kalian mencoba membohongiku?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau Yeollie tidak menjauhimu, kau tidak mungkin sesulit ini bertemu dengannya, kan? Saat dia tahu kau sedang berada di sini, dia langsung memutuskan untuk tidak pulang." Chen melanjutkan sandiwara Tao dengan raut penuh keyakinan agar Baekhyun mempercayai omongan mereka berdua.

Dan benar saja, ucapan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun sejenak diam membungkam. Pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang yang sebenarnya ia telah lakukan sehingga membuat Chanyeol menghindarinya separah itu?

Sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa melontar suara sedikitpun.

"Tao, jika dia tau kita berbohong, kau yakin kita masih punya umur panjang?" tanya Chen yang tiba-tiba bergidik.

Tao membuang nafas keras. "Pakai otakmu, Chen! Kita ini laki-laki. Dan dia? Hanya seorang gadis kurus bertubuh pendek yang hanya memanfaatkan penampilannya saja untuk menakut-nakuti orang lain!"

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau jadi berani padanya? Dia itu pandai bela diri, Tao,"

"Dan pria tampan berkulit cokelat yang sedang berdiri di hadapanmu ini juga pandai bela diri dan seni martial. Kau ingat itu baik-baik," Tao mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Chen –bukan bermaksud menantang, melainkan hanya untuk membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Chen berdecak dan menepis jari telunjuk Tao yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, kemudian menyingkir untuk mengambil handuk yang sebelumnya ia jemur asal-asalan di atas ranjangnya.

"Chen, kau tidak takut mandi larut malam begini?"

Chen memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. "Diam. Aku bukan penakut sepertimu dan tidak percaya— AAAAAK!"

Tao yang baru saja terduduk di tepi kasur reflek berdiri kembali karena terkejut melihat Chen yang tiba-tiba keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan bantingan.

"Chen, ada ap—

"Sialan kalian berdua!" dan pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka kasar, memperlihatkan sesosok kepala jamur bertelinga besar di dalamnya.

Tao mendadak terbata. "Y-yeollie, sejak kapan kau…"

"Aku tidak makan mi instan dengan Luhan!" jerit Chanyeol.

Chen mundur beberapa langkah. "Anu, kami bisa jelaskan…"

"Kami tidak berada di supermarket!" lanjut Chanyeol yang semakin melangkah mendekati Chen.

"Yeollie, itu…"

"Dan kami tidak bertemu kalian berdua lalu mengobrol bersama seperti yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun barusan!"

"Yeollie, kau tidak mandi hari ini? Rambutmu mulai kusut," ujar Chen mengerjap pelan.

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil mengelus dan merapikan rambut licinnya.

"Tapi Yeol, jujur saja, kau memang menjauhi Baekhyun hari ini, kan?" Tao yang memastikan emosi Chanyeol telah reda pun kembali duduk di ranjangnya seraya membanting kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Sementara Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya sembari melempar tas dan duduk ke tepi ranjangnya. "T-tidak, kok,"

"Lalu kenapa kau sembunyi di kamar mandi saat kami berdebat dengan Byun Baekhyun? Kau sudah berada di sana sejak tadi, kan?"

Chanyeol melirikkan matanya ke atas untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang dapat membohongi temannya itu. Namun sayangnya, sebodoh-bodohnya seorang Huang Zi Tao, ia punya pikiran yang jauh lebih normal dibandingkan Park Yeollie alias Chanyeol.

"Aku buang air besar saja, Tao,"

Tao mendecih dan tak lagi ingin berkata-kata untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Chanyeol, juga tak memperdulikan Chen yang saat ini sudah masuk ke kamar mandi yang merupakan panggung imajinasinya.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi-lagi pulang terlambat, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun berhenti, mendongak ke arah ibunya yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan tangga. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, mengambil sisi positif bahwa ibunya sekeras itu karena ia sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Walaupun terkadang sifat Nyonya Byun itu terlalu memojokkannya.

"Maaf," Baekhyun menyahutnya singkat, melewatinya pergi menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali untuk diam di rumah dan fokus pada belajarmu. Jangan-jangan kau masih berhubungan dengan Junmyeon-mu itu?!"

Langkah Baekhyun kembali terhenti diiringi tarikan nafas panjangnya. Namun ia hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya dengan tetap menguraikan langkahnya gontai.

"Jadi benar, kau kembali dengan Junmyeon?" Lalu Nyonya Byun tertawa remeh, "Dia memang lelaki tak punya malu. Dia seharusnya sadar bahwa derajatnya sekarang sangat tidak pantas disandingkan denganmu. Memangnya jika dia menikah denganmu, apa yang bisa dia berikan?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, eomma!" Baekhyun mempercepat hentakan kakinya, lekas memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan tak lupa menguncinya rapat.

"YAK! KAU—"

Teriakan Nyonya Byun terputus ketika nada dering ponselnya berbunyi dan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah ketika melihat nama seseorang pada layar ponselnya.

"Halo. Ah~ Liburan? …. Satu hari saja, itu cukup …. Apa? Besok? … Tidak, jangan menjemputku kemari. Aku yang akan kesana."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar samar-samar suara ibunya di bawah sana. Tawa ejekannya keluar saat menduga bahwa ibunya itu lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan pria simpanannya. Yang benar saja. Bahkan ibunya seringkali menyinggung wanita selingkuhan ayahnya sedangkan ia sendiri juga memiliki pria simpanan yang merupakan rekan bisnisnya sendiri. Baekhyun tahu itu sejak lama, dan hanya mengunci bibirnya tanpa pernah mengungkit hal itu pada ibunya. Ia selalu diam dan menyimpannya sendiri agar masalah dalam keluarganya tidak semakin besar.

Hidup di tengah rumah tangga yang berada di ambang kehancuran, dan tidak memiliki seorang pun yang mengerti tentang dirinya.

Betapa menyedihkannya kau, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Ini masih pagi dan ia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari dosen konselor untuk disidang mengenai beberapa pertanyaan. Dan Baekhyun sekarang tak berkutik sama sekali di hadapan dosennya, hanya mengiyakan ceramah demi ceramah tanpa tahu apa perkara yang ia miliki.

"Malu lah dengan dirimu sendiri, nona Byun. Kau melakukan penyuapan dalam suatu ajang perlombaan dan melupakan fakta bahwa kau ini adalah mahasiswa dari kampus yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi hukum. Itu bukan tujuan dari mahasiswi bisnis. Apa ilmu yang sebenarnya kau dapat setelah berada di fakultas itu selama setahun?"

"Maafkan aku, pak," Baekhyun menjawabnya pelan.

"Beruntung tidak ada yang membawa kasusmu ke ranah yang lebih besar. Kami juga tidak mungkin menyeretmu ke jalur hukum agar tidak mencoreng citra universitas." Sang dosen konselor mengambil selembar kertas berisi beberapa format, menuliskan sesuatu di sana dan menempelkannya cap khusus sebelum akhirnya ia berikan pada Baekhyun. "Dalam seminggu, bawa orang tuamu menghadap kami untuk diskusi dan mempertimbangkan mengenai _Drop Out,_ "

.

.

.

Kali ini bukan lagi Baekhyun yang duduk gelisah di kelas mencari-cari Chanyeol. Justru sebaliknya, hari ini Chanyeol terus menengok keluar kelas menunggu Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa perkataan Tao dan Chen semalam sama sekali tidak benar. Akan tetapi setelah melewati dua kelas hari ini, Baekhyun tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas bahkan aura kejamnya pun tak tercium sama sekali.

Chanyeol terus berdecak tak karuan diiringi satu kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kecil namun menimbulkan kebisingan. Ia tak mengindahkan presentasi mahasiswa lain di depan dan terus mengarahkan atensi pada orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kelas.

Mengetahui kelas berakhir dan beberapa mahasiswa berhambur keluar, Chanyeol dengan sigap menata buku ke dalam tasnya kemudian langkahnya melaju keluar. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang mencarinya kemarin, Chanyeol juga mengelilingi seluruh fakultas beserta gedung-gedung lainnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tak peduli sepegal apa kakinya dan sebosan apa dirinya menunggu di lift, ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Chanyeol yang berlarian di koridor, melewati begitu saja sekumpulan orang yang mengerumuni papan pengumuman. Tetapi ketika beberapa mahasiswi di sana sekilas menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol lekas mengerem larinya untuk berjalan mundur dengan cepat mendatangi kerumunan itu. Ia berjinjit sambil mempertajam penglihatannya pada puluhan kertas yang tertempel di sana.

Dan beberapa judul berita di papan pengumuman menarik perhatian Chanyeol serta berhasil mengejutkan pria itu.

' **Wu Yi Fan, Model China-Kanada yang Merupakan Mantan Kekasih Luhan'**

' **Luhan Putus Dengan Kris Wu, Karena Byun Baekhyun?'**

' **Kris Wu Memenangkan Baekhyun di Perlombaan Ternama. Di Suap atau Karena Dekat?'**

' **Juri Tampan Ini Tertangkap sedang Memeluk Baekhyun di Hadapan Luhan, Kekasihnya Sendiri.'**

"Sekarang aku mengerti watak asli wanita itu."

"Dia seperti sampah bukan?"

"Wanita yang busuk sekali."

"Kuharap ia suatu saat mencampakkan Wu Yi Fan agar dunia tahu betapa mengerikan dirinya,"

Chanyeol spontan melebarkan matanya dan seketika menerobos kerumunan untuk segera mencabut beberapa kertas berita provokasi tersebut karena telinganya sudah panas mendengar banyak omongan tak sedap tentang Baekhyun. Kemudian pria itu langsung pergi dari sana serta memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tong sampah setelah meremasnya menjadi kusut, tak memperdulikan para mahasiswa yang terdiam memandanginya aneh.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yeah. Mengecewakan karena gada Chanbaek moment di sini.**

 **Hanya chapter ini.**

 **Hanya chapter ini.**

 **Hanya chapter ini.**

 **Dan buat kelen yg susah bayangin muka dodolnya Yeollie, klik cover ff ini ya gaes :* udah di spoiler tuhh Chanyeol before after aowkaowkaowk btw muka baekhee aneh terlalu kiyut gitu kan mana beda lagi warna kulitnya -_- gpp dah penting muka dodolnya Yeollie lebih utama di cover itu ._.d**

 **Mungkin ada yg males baca kalo belum ada NC atau belum ada moment beduaannya yaa ku maklumi tapi kalau kelen pengen ngerti jalan ceritanya, setiap chapter jangan dilewatin walaupun agak ngebosenin (berlaku kalau baca ff lain juga ya hahaha)**

 **Tapi mudahan chap depan full Chanbaek yaa yeorobun~~~**

 **Sayang kali aku sama kelean ini bah :***

 **.**

 **Karna inbox lebih cape, review aku balas di sini yachhh**

 **ChanBaekGAY : yapppp akhirnya ada yang kenal juga setelah sekian lama hahaha. Awal buat ff ini masih lupa2 judul filmnya. Sekarang udah ingat. Judulnya Hi My Sweetheart. Barangkali mau nonton ulang wkwkwk. Btw secara alur, aku bakal adaptasi sesuai dari film tapi mungkin ada beberapa konflik atau hal kecil yang sengaja gak disamakan. Dan juga, tetap stay yah :***

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : jangan jahat sama mantan dong /EH**

 **Kyungbiased : kapan-kapan :v**

 **Aigu : culun aja ganteng yekan :'**

 **: sifat aslinya Luhan udah mulai aku kasih kode di chap ini yah :D**

 **Sukiyembinicimol : udah :( mian :(**

 **Yousee : yakann gue yang nulis aja heran kenapa Baek jadi gapeka gitu :( keep review ya bebz :***

 **Inimisa : aku ugha gatega ama kamu :(**

 **Pcy61 : iyaa nak maafkan mamakmu ini ;'(**

 **Misamisa : akun IG aku awkarin**

 **BiniCY : culun aja dia ganteng da ;((**

 **Arinnaeri : iyaa dah fastup khann :***

 **Parkobyunxo : hikss tahik bat emang daa Baek udah punya Yeollie depan mata padahal yekan ;( UDAH SELSAI DONGG LPJ MAMAK wkwkwk semoga tidak menyusul laporan2 lain karena mamakmu ini dah malas kali lah maunya bikin ff aja wkwkwk**

 **Park yeolna : donee :***

 **Rarisarisa : yg penting tampan ;)**

 **Baekechantol : Hikkseu ;'( tapi tenang aja akan ada saatnya Yeollie bangkit dan berjaya B)**

 **BaekHill : Aku pun lemot pas aku baca ulang ff sendiri malah bingung sendiri ._. Heran gitu masih ada yang baca ternyata hahaha keep revieww juseyoow ;)))**

 **Yana Sehunn : Kasian kamuh :(**

 **Hyunbee : Don't worry babee konflik yang menyangkut Luhan itu anggap aja tai lewat pas lagi nyebur di kali ;)**

 **Kepala jamur : kapann yaaa wkwkwk ini dah mulai ada chemistry kokkk. Sifatnya Luhan juga perlahan-lahan ditunjukin di siniii, walaupun dikit**

 **LoeyaBee : tapi akunya lop Sehun :( canda deh mamak lop yu ugha :***

 **CYSH : kujanji tak akan ngaretan sampe berbulan-bulan lagi :(((**

 **.**

 **V-LEGGO FOR YOU GUYSS WHO LEAVE A BIT OF REVIEW THAT CAN GIVE ME A LOT OF HAPPINESS :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Baekhyun menguraikan kakinya dengan pelan, berjalan hati-hati memasuki rumah usai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan. Gulungan kertas dari dosen konselor nyaris diremasnya ketika ia melangkah ke dalam ruang tengah, menengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan ibunya. Mobil ibunya masih berada di garasi, seharusnya saat ini beliau masih duduk di rumah menunggu waktu untuk bekerja.

"Eomma? Eomma—

Mata Baekhyun terarah pada secarik memo kecil yang tertempel pada sebuah amplop di atas meja. Diambilnya amlop tersebut terlebih dahulu, dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang setelah membukanya. Kemudian Baekhyun mendengus resah, dapat dengan mudah menebak apa maksud dari ibunya yang tiba-tiba memberikan banyak uang. Dan ternyata semua dugaannya benar ketika membaca pesan dari ibunya dalam note kecil di balik amplop itu.

' **Eomma menemui** _ **client**_ **dan diundang dalam pertemuan penting di luar kota. Jaga dirimu,'**

"Pertemuan? Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun mendecih dan tertawa miring sambil merobek kertas kecil itu. Setelahnya ia merogoh ponsel dalam tasnya dan menekan nomor telepon ibunya.

" _Yeoboseo? Baek, ada apa? Eomma sedang sibuk,"_

Baekhyun menarik panjang nafasnya. "Eomma, dosenku ingin bertemu denganmu. Pulanglah cepat hari ini."

" _Dosen?! Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Ada apa lagi?!"_

"Aku terlibat masalah di kampus," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

" _Masalah apa?! Kau mencuri lagi?! Kau mengulang kejadian yang sama sewaktu SMA, begitu?!"_

Baekhyun tercekat, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh. "Bukan itu, eomma! Kenapa kau langsung percaya begitu saja dengan yang mereka katakan?! Tidakkah kau ingin tahu alasanku?!"

" _Kau selalu membuat alasan sampai ribuan kali! Kenapa aku harus mendengar anak gadis pembuat onar sepertimu?! Aku sudah cukup menanggung malu sebagai orang tuamu saat dipanggil Kepala Sekolahmu sewaktu kau masih SMA. Oh Tuhan… Aku menyesal telah melahirkan anak perempuan yang mengecewakan sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun…"_

"Eomma!"

" _Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Hubungi saja ayahmu. Biar dia yang menghadap dosenmu agar tua bangka itu malu dan tahu betapa bodohnya anak tunggalnya ini."_

"Eomma! Yak! Dengarkan aku, eomma!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal seraya mengusap pipinya kasar, memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas karena ibunya telah memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

 _Client_? Pertemuan penting? Yang benar saja. Wanita itu bahkan lebih mementingkan pria selingkuhannya dibandingkan pulang untuk menemani dan menenangkan anak semata wayangnya yang sedang terpuruk.

"Byun Baek! Kau di dalam?! Buka pintunya, Byun Baek!"

Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar mendengar suara Chanyeol dan gedoran pintu dari luar rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya dan bergegas melangkah cepat membuka pintu rumah.

Begitu pintu ia buka, tampak lah pria jamur itu dengan segala raut kecemasannya.

"Byun Baek! Kau…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun memandanginya tajam. Tidak. Itu tidak lebih mengejutkan daripada pelupuk mata Baekhyun yang sedikit berkantung dan sembab. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga gadis itu akan menangis karena kejadian ini. "…kau baik?"

"Memukul-mukul pintu dengan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau kira kau tidak menggangguku?! Jika ibuku di rumah dan mendengarmu, kau mungkin sudah mati!" seru Baekhyun ketus, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dan menipiskan bibirnya menjadi lurus karena rasa takutnya.

"Anu, Baek…"

"Tidak ada gunanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu. Itu yang kau mau, kan?"

"Tidak! Bukan begi—"

Dan Baekhyun seketika membanting pintu sebelum Chanyeol sempat melanjutkan penjelasannya. Chanyeol mendengus gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir di teras rumah Baekhyun karena khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Bagaimana pun, dia hanyalah pria idiot yang tidak bisa memberi suatu penjelasan dengan benar. Sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan situasi buruk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu di sana berjam-jam, tanpa ingin memaksa Baekhyun membukakan pintu padanya.

.

.

.

Yixing membanting majalah mingguan kampus di hadapan Xiumin yang sedang menyender di kursi kolam renang Apartementnya. Xiumin menaikkan kacamata ke keningnya, mengernyit dan menganga kecil seraya memandang Yixing meminta penjelasan.

Yixing melipat kedua lengen di depan dada, menatap Xiumin datar dan menunjuk majalah itu dengan dagunya. "Itu kau, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Xiumin meninggikan nadanya, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke arah majalah yang diletakkan Yixing di atas meja. Setelahnya ia berdecak dan mengalihkan pandangannya usai matanya menangkap tulisan mengenai beberapa _headline_ berita di cover majalah.

Yixing menahan tawa ejekannya, "Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini."

Xiumin kembali melirik Yixing dengan sorotan serius. "Oke. Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku menyalahkanmu! Xiumin, kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Tunggu, Zhang Yixing. Sejak kapan kau mulai membela Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin sembari melepas kacamata dari kepalanya.

Yixing menajamkan tatapannya. "Aku tidak peduli soal Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kau bahkan membawa-bawa nama Luhan ke berita palsumu. Kau seakan menjatuhkan harga diri sahabatmu sendiri, Xiumin! Jika Luhan sampai tahu kalau kau menggunakan namanya di sana, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya."

"Kau jangan terlalu menyalahkan aku, Yixing! Aku hanya membayar jurnalis untuk membuatkan berita tentang Baekhyun di media, itu saja! Mana mungkin aku yang membuat berita itu! Kau kira aku repot-repot melakukan itu untuk siapa? Aku melakukan semuanya demi Luhan…"

"Tetap saja semuanya salahmu. Dan juga, jangan bilang kasus Baekhyun saat SMA juga sebenarnya ulahmu?"

Xiumin mendelik kesal. "Aku?! Itu murni ulah Byun Baekhyun! Di sana awal mula aku tidak suka padanya, kau tahu itu kan? Sudah berapa kali aku menceritakannya padamu, huh?"

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengungkit ke arah sana. Tapi sekali lagi, Xiumin, apapun yang kau lakukan walaupun itu atas nama Luhan, tindakanmu tidak akan pernah merubah apa-apa."

"Iya iya, nona. Sekarang pergilah ke— HEI, KAU—" Xiumin memekik ketika Yixing meneguk habis jus miliknya sebelum gadis berlesung itu melongos pergi meninggalkannya memasuki Apartement.

.

.

.

Dari jendela, nampak Chanyeol sedang uring-uringan di teras dan hampir mati kebosanan tanpa melakukan apapun sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dengusan Baekhyun keluar dengan ringan. Sejak tadi ia berpikir panjang hanya untuk membukakan pintu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa ibanya ketika mendapati Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dan kebingungan di bawah sana.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun meraih tas dan pergi menuruni tangga, kemudian membuka pintu dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang nampak kaget dengan kemunculannya.

"Byunnie… Byun Baek… Baekkie… Baekhyun… Baekhyun-ssi… Baek noona… Yak…"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan bujukan Chanyeol yang saat ini berlari kecil mengikutinya dengan nada memelas. Ia hanya terus melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah dengan raut muka kesalnya.

"Byun Baek… kau marah padaku?"

"Kita pergi kemana, Byun Baek?"

"Byun Baek… sudah malam…."

"Baekhyun-ah… cuacanya tidak bagus…"

Baekhyun menahan segala emosinya mendengar semua kicauan Chanyeol yang seakan sedang memohon-mohon padanya agar ia membuka suara. Kendati demikian gadis itu tak henti-hentinya bungkam sepanjang jalan, membiarkan si idiot di belakangnya berbicara sendirian seperti orang bodoh –meskipun dia memang bodoh, tentu saja.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sumringah melihat Baekhyun pergi memasuki kedai makanan manis yang biasa mereka berdua kunjungi. Sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol segera mengambil kursi di depan Baekhyun.

"Pesananku sama seperti dia," kata Chanyeol pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kepada Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol beralih memandangi Baekhyun yang menyendokkan makanannya dengan kasar. Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan raut memelas.

Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkan itu. DIa hanya menatap datar ke luar jendela setiap kali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baek… bicaralah denganku…"

Baekhyun seketika memukul meja dan mendelik, membuat kepala Chanyeol tersentak mundur sedikit dengan ekspresi yang nampak agak takut. "Bisa kau tenang sebentar?! Kenapa kau memuakkan sekali belakangan ini?!"

"A-aku hanya..."

"Bukannya kau yang merasa terganggu denganku?! Kenapa justru kau yang menggangguku sekarang?!"

"A-aku memang pergi bersama Luhan seharian—"

"Pergilah dengannya lagi! Kau kira aku peduli?!"

"Tapi kami tidak makan mi instan di supermarket! Ka-kami tidak bertemu dengan Chen dan Tao! Aku tidak bohong! Dan juga aku… sebenarnya… memang agak menghindarimu tapi… ak-aku tidak benar-benar ingin menghindarimu…"

Penjelasan Chanyeol yang sedikit berbelit namun tampak lucu membuat perasaan Baekhyun sedikit terhibur dan agak baikan. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang seperti Chanyeol bisa berbohong. Pria idiot itu sudah pasti berbicara apa adanya dengan segala gelagat bodohnya. Baekhyun memahami itu, tetapi…

Tetap saja. Chanyeol pergi seharian bersama dengan Luhan kemarin.

Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit, entah kenapa. Ya, aneh sekali memang, cemburu pada Luhan hanya karena pria culun seperti Park Yeollie.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara?" Baekhyun mengacung-ngacungkan sendoknya pada Chanyeol yang mengerjap-ngerjap bodoh.

"Anu, Baekhyun—"

"Aku bisa saja di- _drop out_ mulai besok. Nikmati makananmu. Ini hari terakhir kau bicara denganku."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun melirik orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, kemudian menajamkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol dan setelahnya memukul kepala pria itu. "Kau membuat suasanaku memburuk, kau tahu?!"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut seraya menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya seperti anak kecil.

Lalu Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja dan bangkit dari kursinya di saat makanan Chanyeol masih tersisa banyak. "Itu pukulan perpisahaan. Dah," ujarnya datar kemudian melangkah pergi keluar.

Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah _waffle_ pun menganga kecil dan berteriak memanggil gadis itu. "B-byun Baek! Tunggu!" Dan setelahnya ia bergegas melahap habis makanannya agar tidak ada yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya pria itu berlari keluar mengejar Baekhyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun memiliki kaki yang pendek, gadis itu mampu berjalan dengan cepat melebihi Chanyeol yang saat ini tertinggal jauh dan berlari kecil dengan terengah-engah. Staminanya yang payah karena tidak pernah berolahraga membuatnya memiliki kekuatan fisik yang jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan Baekhyun yang pandai bela diri.

"Byun Baek~ Kau mau pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal. Kini ia telah berjalan menyamai langkah Baekhyun dan terus bertanya dengan mulut berlepotan es krim.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?!" Baekhyun berhenti dan lagi-lagi melemparkan delikannya pada Chanyeol.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa."

"KENAPA?!"

"Ha-habisnya, aku harus menjagamu…" jawab Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau lebih kuat dariku? Aku ini lemah, begitu?!"

"Bukan! Aku tahu… aku ini benar-benar laki-laki yang payah dan pecundang, tapi… aku pernah mengatakannya padamu waktu itu, kalau aku memilihmu, daripada Luhan…"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat dengan pandangannya yang nanar. Ia merendahkan nada suaranya. "Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku untuk pergi bersama Luhan seharian?"

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih memeluk Kris daripada memelukku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget serta mengerjap kecil, lalu menghindari tatapan serius Chanyeol dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. "I-itu… terjadi begitu saja," jawabnya.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengingkarinya. Jadi aku… sedikit marah." Ujar Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Eoh…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Secara tiba-tiba gadis itu kehilangan perasaan marahnya. Justru ia merasa bersalah karena ia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menghilang di hari itu karena ia mengingkari pilihannya.

Baekhyun seharusnya mengikuti kata hatinya. Dari awal ia yakin jika Chanyeol tak akan pernah meninggalkannya bahkan walau dua centimeter sekalipun. Tetapi pria bodoh itu menciptakan suatu kesalahpahaman fatal dikala Baekhyun sedang disudutkan banyak pihak.

"Lagipula… Jika aku berjalan dengan Luhan, aku tetap memilihmu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan. "Kalau kupikir-pikir… dia tidak mungkin akan terus bersama denganku."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas, bukan? Dia mengambilmu agar aku sendirian lagi."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Mana mungkin orang seperti dia memilihku. Dia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Namanya… uhm… Oh Se… ah aku lupa. Yang jelas, tidak mungkin ada wanita yang mau denganku, kan?"

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol intens. "Kau benar, kecuali aku."

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu datar. "Bohong."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ketika gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Chanyeol, lelaki itu terkejut saat melihat mata Baekhyun mulai berair. Gawat. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika air mata gadis itu mulai mengalir dan menetes.

Dan juga…

Gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan ketika menangis. Dia terlihat tak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang sedang merengek kepada ayahnya untuk ditenangkan.

"Ja-jangan menangis…" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kaku mengusap kepala Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu makin terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Kenapa… tidak seorang pun percaya padaku?"

"Eh? Itu…"

"Kenapa semua orang ingin meninggalkanku?"

Suara parau Baekhyun memecah keheningan jalan kota yang sepi dari lalu-lalang kendaraan, mengingat waktu juga terus bergerak menuju pertengahan malam. Wajah cantiknya yang sembab menjadi perhatian utama Chanyeol dikala suasana mulai gulita dikarenakan beberapa ruko telah memadamkan lampu tokonya.

"Aku akan selalu… percaya padamu." Kalimat itu Chanyeol utarakan begitu saja, mengeluarkan apa yang benar-benar ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Tapi kau pasti akan meninggalkanku." Isak Baekhyun penuh lirih, yang kemudian disahuti oleh gelengan kepala Chanyeol. "…Kenapa?"

Chanyeol seketika tersenyum agak malu, matanya melirik ke arah lain seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "K-karena… karena kau… k-kau… pernah mengatakan bahwa aku… kekasihmu."

Dalam keadaan wajah yang basah dan hidung yang memerah, Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Melihat tawa itu, Chanyeol sedikit bibirnya menahan rasa malu. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang terlalu percaya diri seperti itu, bukan?

"Te-tentu saja itu pasti mustahil. Mana mungkin ada yang mau menjadi kekasihku." Chanyeol tertawa renyah dengan penuh paksaan.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan satu senyumannya yang memancarkan ketulusan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya, kan? Memang tidak ada, kecuali aku."

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Banyak masalah berat yang menimpaku. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, semua beban itu tak pernah ada habisnya. Aku memang mempunyai Kris yang selalu bersamaku, tapi… dia juga tak selalu bisa berada di sampingku, dan juga… bagiku dia tak lebih dari kakak angkatku saja. Tapi kau… setiap kali semua orang menekanku, aku masih bisa tertawa saat memikirkanmu, Yeollie… Aku tidak suka orang lain mengambilmu dariku… Wajah bodohmu, keanehanmu, kejujuranmu. Aku merindukan semua itu saat kau sedang tidak bersama denganku."

Nada lembut yang keluar dari setiap kalimat yang Baekhyun utarakan mampu membuat Chanyeol sangat terenyuh dan berdegup begitu kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya penuh dengan aura kebengisan menjadi terlihat lemah seperti itu.

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menyukainya dalam sisi manapun.

"Aku juga, tapi… aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana… Yang jelas, aku sangat senang ketika mau mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihmu."

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat lebar, mata berlinangnya menatap Chanyeol dengan menyimpan banyak harapan. "Haruskah… kita meresmikannya hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan segera menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Byun Baek… Ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirimu."

Baekhyun tertawa, melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol padanya. "Eum. Tapi, tentang _drop out—"_

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan dikeluarkan. Jika memang itu terjadi, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak dikeluarkan." Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dengan mantap.

Tentu saja ia begitu yakin dengan perkataannya. Pemilik universitas itu bahkan memiliki status yang lebih rendah dibandingkan dirinya. Kalaupun Chanyeol harus membongkar semua identitasnya hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun, ia akan melakukan hal itu tanpa rasa takut.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika merasakan rintikan air perlahan berjatuhan membasahi kepalanya. Dan dalam sekejap gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan deras berhias tiupan angin kencang. Ia segera melepas rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun dan kontan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berlari menjauhi hujan.

"Kita akan berteduh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring tatkala petir mulai bergemuruh.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau pulang sekarang."

Jawaban tegas Chanyeol membuat batin Baekhyun sejenak tertegun.

Benarkah dia adalah Park Yeollie, si idiot yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya?

.

.

.

Yang terdengar pada malam itu hanyalah tiupan angin yang menyertai rintikan lebat air hujan. Sampai akhirnya ketenangan di rumah itu terusir oleh suara teko air mendidih di dapur.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam di kursi dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Sementara Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan segera membuatkan teh panas untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Baek… sepertinya aku pulang saja."

Baekhyun yang usai meletakkan teh ke hadapan Chanyeol pun mulai berkacak pinggang. "Kau gila? Ku doakan kau tersambar petir jika kau melangkah satu jengkal saja dari rumahku."

Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya menanggapi ujaran ketus Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguknya sedikit. "Haruskah aku menunggu di sini sampai pagi buta sambil meminum teh?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidur denganku,"

"Ti-tidur bersama? Tapi…"

"Kau kekasihku, kan?" Baekhyun menekan kedua pipi Chanyeol seraya melebarkan senyuman. Lalu ekspresinya dalam sedetik berubah menjadi datar kembali. Diteguknya habis teh milik Chanyeol, kemudian melangkah keluar dari dapur. "…Ikuti aku."

Ketika lelaki itu mengikuti Baekhyun dan mendapati gadis itu menuntunnya memasuki kamar, ia mendengus kecil dan mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus terjebak di rumah Baekhyun dengan kondisi pakaian yang basah.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kaku ketika Baekhyun mulai menutup pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba takut begitu?! Aku tidak akan macam-macam!" sentak Baekhyun. Setelahnya gadis itu melompat ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya tinggal membukanya saja kan?" gumam Chanyeol polos, menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya terkecuali boxer pink yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Diraihnya salah satu handuk yang tertumpuk di lemari dekat kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu melangkah menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring memunggungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang terjadi usai Chanyeol memadamkan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Keduanya saling diam walau belum juga terlempar di alam mimpi masing-masing. Hanya mendengarkan gesekan angin dan kerasnya hantaman hujan di luar sana, seraya mengeluarkan deru nafas hangat.

Lamunan dan seluruh tatapan kosong Baekhyun kian terbuyarkan ketika Chanyeol memainkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan jari-jemarinya yang besar. Sentuhan kecil itu mendorong Baekhyun untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap dengan Chanyeol sehingga jarak antara kedua bola mata mereka sangat dekat. Tangan Baekhyun terulur melepaskan kacamata yang masih melekat di batang hidung dan telinga besar pria itu. Sejenak ia terperangah, memandang wajah itu kian lamanya.

"Kenapa?" suara berat Chanyeol yang lucu menghancurkan keheningan antara keduanya.

"Yeollie… kau lebih tampan dari siapapun," Baekhyun menyibak poni Chanyeol, memperhatikan keningnya yang ternyata begitu tegas. "…sungguh, aku tidak menyesal…"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya karena merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak memujinya, melainkan sedang menyinggung dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol menggeleng datar.

"Aku kekasihmu, bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu,"

"Itu kau sedang berbohong."

"Tidak, bodoh,"

Dan Chanyeol meringis keras ketika sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Yeollie… bagaimana jika… suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Kau akan menjadi orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau akan hilang permanen dari ingatanku."

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Yak, Byun Baek. Jadi kau sungguh ingin meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun melontarkan tawa keras setelahnya. "Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya pengandaian."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras sekali?"

"Hei, kenapa sekarang kau seberani itu marah padaku?" Baekhyun melayangkan cubitan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan reaksi Chanyeol membuatnya kembali tertawa geli karena ekspresi lucunya. Seraya tersenyum, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Yeollie, apa kau… mempunyai rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Huh? Aku mana per—" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya seiring dengan raut kesalnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku disertai tatapan yang mendadak kosong. Suara ludah yang tak sengaja tertelan dapat terdengar dengan jelas diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menunggu, menunggu Chanyeol mengungkapkan kebohongannya itu.

"A-aku… sebenarnya…"

Chanyeol sangat ingin membongkar semuanya, tentang jati dirinya. Sungguh ingin memberitahu Baekhyun fakta bahwa ia adalah pewaris dari keluarga yang amat berada, jauh di atas kasta gadis itu.

" _Karena Joonmyeon menjadi miskin, Baekhyun mencampakkannya dihadapan banyak orang."_

Seketika saja, sekelebat perkataan Yixing memenuhi pikirannya. Sebuah cerita dimana Baekhyun membuang mantan kekasihnya ketika pria itu bangkrut, dan Baekhyun membenarkan cerita itu. Akan tetapi Chanyeol benar-benar yakin, bahwa gadis yang saat ini sedang menanti kejujurannya tepat di depannya ini, sama sekali tidak mengetahui latar belakangnya yang sebenarnya di balik nama 'Park Yeollie'.

Cukuplah Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai Yeollie yang jelata, bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencintai Yeollie, dan tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol yang berderajat tinggi.

"Aku sebenarnya… ingin menciummu." Yah, walaupun terkesan bodoh, itu adalah pengalihan yang tepat dan mampu melempar Baekhyun ke atas awan.

"Pft. Apa-apaan itu," Baekhyun kembali tertawa keras dan mencubit Chanyeol untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pikirannya dengan mudah membuat asumsi bahwa sikap aneh Chanyeol tadi hanya efek dari sifat idiotnya saja dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Aku kekasihmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Begini saja. Jika kau takut aku meninggalkanmu, kau bisa… menandaiku."

Chanyeol mengerjap satu kali, dengan mulut agak menganga, kembali pada wajah autisnya. "Menandai itu…"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku hanya mengatakannya."

"Tidak, tunggu. Maksudmu seperti… berbuat 'macam-macam'?"

"Hum,"

"Tidak, tidak. Itu akan menyakitimu."

"Hei, darimana kau tahu hal kotor seperti itu?"

"Chen pernah memperlihatkanku video yang aneh."

"Apa?"

"Katanya seorang pria tak akan menjadi pria sejati yang jantan jika belum melakukan itu."

"Memangnya temanmu itu pernah melakukannya?"

"Dia bilang tidak."

"Kamar asramamu memang dipenuhi pecundang, termasuk kau."

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"Aku belum pernah juga. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"'

Keduanya kembali terjebak hening, sementara suara tiupan angin diluar sana semakin laju, hujan bertambah lebat dan suasana dingin meningkat. Mereka butuh 'penghangat' sekarang. Tidak, Baekhyun yang membutuhkannya. Chanyeol mengerti itu, tapi menurutnya itu sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilakukan, terlebih bagi kedua orang yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan seketika pria itu mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu membelo lucu.

"Aku sudah menandaimu," kata Chanyeol berpura-pura polos –karena sejujurnya ia sudah tidak terlalu lugu sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar jahat,"

Maka dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berlagak sudah terlelap dengan ekspresi bodoh dan suara mendengkur yang terdengar dibuat-buat, tetap berusaha mengelabuhi walaupun Baekhyun tak mudah dibodoh-bodohi, untuk menutup pembicaraan kotor mereka secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terpejam mendadak kedua bola matanya membuka lebar ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu disertai suara berat diluar kamarnya. Beberapa saat setelah kesadarannya pulih dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya, suara berat itu seperti….

"Baekhyun? Bangunlah, appa ingin bicara denganmu."

Tidak…

Ini nyata.

Suara itu…

Benar-benar nyata.

Ayahnya pulang ke rumah.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun sedang tidur dengan seorang pria.

Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk dengan panik. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya keras. Matanya mendelik melirik Chanyeol yang tidur di sebelahnya sembari bertelanjang dada dan membasahi bantal dengan air liur.

Dengan segera gadis itu mengguncang keras tubuh Chanyeol dan tak lupa seketika membekap mulutnya setelah pria itu terbangun dan membelalak ke arahnya.

"Jangan bicara apapun. Kau harus sembunyi secepatnya." Bisik Baekhyun, yang dengan galaknya menarik paksa Chanyeol dan membawanya memasuki kamar mandi.

Tetapi gadis itu melakukan kesalahan.

Ia terlalu panik sampai-sampai secara tak sadar menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara nyaring.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun menganga kecil. "A..aaa..aku habis buang air besar dari kamar mandi. Tunggu sebentar, appa!"

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ekor matanya mendapati pakaian Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun mengumpat ringan tanpa suara, dan bergegas menyembunyikan pakaian itu ke di bawah tumpukan baju kotornya di dalam rak. Ia menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan berwajah datar seperti biasanya ketika tangannya memutar gagang pintu, menampakkan sosok ayahnya tepat di hadapannya.

Ayahnya sangat jauh berbeda dari ibunya.

Pria itu menunjukkan senyumannya pada anaknya walau dipenuhi kekhawatiran bahwa anaknya itu akan membencinya. Dipeluknya Baekhyun sembari mengusap punggung gadis itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa ayahnya merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah marah padamu walau kau mengalami _drop out_. Ayah akan mengatur semuanya, kau jangan khawatir."

"Pada ujungnya… kau akan memindahkanku ke tempat lain dan tetap tak membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu." Lirih Baekhyun.

Benar. Tuan Byun tak dapat menyangkal ucapan itu. Memang pada kenyataannya, sejak ia tak pernah menerima Baekhyun tinggal di rumah yang ia tempati dengan calon istri barunya.

"Ka-kau mandi lah dulu. Appa akan menunggu di bawah,"

Tuan Byun melepaskan pelukannya, dikarenakan rasa takut ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata anak tunggalnya itu, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun tak akan menangis. Ia sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal itu.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun berbalik dan dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Ia mendelik, menarik _suspender_ milik Chanyeol dan menyeret pria itu keluar kamar dengan mengendap-ngendap.

Sembunyi-sembunyi ia mengintip ke bawah tangga. Tak ada ayahnya di ruang tengah di bawah sana. Diintipnya pintu rumah, dan dari jauh nampak ayahnya sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang di teras.

"Bagus. Pergi ke dapur sekarang. Saat aku dan ayahku sudah pergi, kau pulanglah lewat belakang. Cepat," bisik Baekhyun, melepaskan _suspender_ itu secara tiba-tiba sehingga menimbulkan rintihan kecil dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ini masih pagi dan Luhan tiba-tiba saja muncul di apartement Xiumin dan Yixing dengan wajah kurang mengenakkan. Xiumin bahkan belum sempat mandi dan Luhan seketika menyeretnya ke kursi meja makan untuk melakukan sidang ditemani Yixing di sebelahnya.

Oh, Xiumin ingin rasanya menjambak Yixing yang bisa-bisanya diam-diam menertawainya saat Luhan sedang murka padanya pagi ini.

"Lulu, kau ingin aku buatkan roti?" Xiumin memulai percakapan dengan sikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Xiumin?"

Sialnya Luhan mengalihkan topik tepat pada poinnya.

Xiumin mendengus resah. "Bagaimana lagi? Semua kulakukan hanya demi kau."

"Bukan untuk keegoisanmu yang terlalu membenci Baekhyun?"

"Betul, memang benar bahwa aku terlalu membencinya. Dan semakin lama aku semakin membencinya sebab gadis itu menimbulkan banyak perkara terhadapmu, bahkan membuatmu sampai berpisah dengan Yifan."

"Kau tak perlu membawa-bawa nama Yifan karena sejak awal kami berpacaran, ia tak pernah menyukaiku dan hanya mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Byun Baekhyun. Aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Yifan berpacaran denganku untuk menjadi pengalihan karena Baekhyun bersama Joonmyeon saat itu, walau sampai sekarang hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Wu Yifan selamanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi Lu—"

"Aku membenci Baekhyun lebih dari kau membencinya, Xiumin. Aku benci saat Yifan terus-menerus menyebut namanya di depanku. Semua usahaku sia-sia karena Baekhyun, kau pasti mengerti itu." Luhan meninggikan nadanya, membuat Xiumin membungkam dan tak berani menatapnya. "…tapi Xiumin, sama sepertimu, aku ingin Baekhyun hancur. Tapi aku ingin dia hancur tanpa ulah tangan siapapun. Aku ingin dia hancur dengan sendirinya. Kita tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu. Kita tak perlu mengganggunya."

"Oke. Luhan, maafkan ak—"

"Jangan pernah minta maaf karena aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu, juga Yixing. Buatkan aku roti."

Yixing tertawa kecil melihat Xiumin yang biasanya banyak bicara kini mengunci bibirnya karena penjelasannya terus-menerus dipotong oleh Luhan. Gadis berlesung itu memundurkan kursinya dan bangkit menuju meja dapur. "Luhan, apa kau lupa? Xiumin bahkan tidak bisa memanggang roti."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumannya melihat beberapa artikel berita yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman. Beberapa berita di sana menuturkan mengenai kesalahpahaman tentang Baekhyun dan Luhan, serta meluruskan permasalahan sehingga sebagian besar gunjingan mulai mereda.

"Yeollie!"

Lantas ketika Chanyeol menoleh, didapatinya Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya dan melompat ke pelukannya dengan bahagia.

"Mereka tidak mengeluarkanku, Yeollie. Mereka tidak mengeluarkanku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan memutar-mutar gadis dipelukannya itu.

"Kau tau apa artinya itu, Yeollie?!"

"Kita akan terus bersama!"

.

.

.

 **Hoho**

 **Hai**

 **Ini apaan sih hahahah**

 **Gaje beud kan? :(**

 **Btw yap ini Hi My Sweetheart Chanbaek ver! Ululululululu~**

 **Aku sempat lupa judulnya pas awal2 bikin ini. Kebetulan aja pemeran filmnya sering banget muncul di explore IG mana poto2nya bareng Lay mulu lagi kan aku baper jadinya :"(**

 **Ini ff bakal sama kayak film itu tapi yahhh tau sendiri kan ini ff rated M 18+ sedangkan di film hanya sebatas kisseu, jadiiiii bakal ada banyak perubahan jugaa dari segi latar belakang dsb tapi alur tetap mengikuti seperti yang di filmnyaa.**

 **Review kaliann akan kubalas di sini yaa :**

 **.**

 **YourOnlyMoon : righttt pemerannya Show Luo dan Rainie Yang, yang sering poto2 sama naq eksoh ituh T_T**

 **Kkaebssong : yehet!**

 **Yooa : yappp**

 **Anonim : akhirnya ada juga yang nyadar ttg Luhan :"(**

 **Intansehun : betul sekali kamu nakk yang ada pink panther itu tuhh :3**

 **Megaku : diantara semuanya Cuma kamu yang fokus banget ke sungmin wkwkwk**

 **Knoona : ada Xiuminnya gapapa lah yaaa**

 **Asdfghjkl : bentar lagi kokkk**

 **Kookiemeong : thank youuu reviewnya~**

 **Guest : spam kamu menambah jumlah reviewsku hikss makasih lohh**

 **Rly. : Tenang ajaa Chanbaek akan bersatu ^o^)/**

 **Denactebh : arigato gozaimasu~~~**

 **Yousee : di chapter ini dah terjawabb gomawo eonnie~~ ^o^**

 **Guest : ada Xiumin dikit gapapa dongg wkwkwk**

 **Parkobyunxo : LPJ memang pada akhirnya bakal jadi sampah doang tanpa memandang bagaimana perjuangan revisinya hikshikshiks. Kasiani Luhan aja donggg gada yang perhatiin dia, Luhan di sini disalahin mulu soalnya sama readers xD**

 **ParkYooAh : wkwkwk siappp bakal kita buat Baek ninggalin ceye hoohohoho**

 **Pcy61 : persiapkan dirimu karena sebentar lagi Ceye tidak akan tolol lagi huhuhu btw telah kupersiapkan cb moment di chap ini walaupun agak dikacauin ama Xiumin dkk LOL**

 **Viantika : aku pun sedihhh review berkurang karena orang2 pada kecewa belum ada 'anu'nya hikssss hibur aku donggss**

 **Vrmissing : makasoy nakk mama males juga nih ama Luhan gegara dia lebih milih Kris daripada Bihun -,,-**

 **Guest : tenkyuuu**

 **Silentreader : arigatooo siderr yangg nyempetin review wkwkwk**

 **Oohdiah614 : thank youuu {}**

 **Baekechantol : sebentaarrrr lagiiiii :***

 **: nooo itu hanya perbuatan mediaa yang habis dapet 'uang pelicin' dari Xiumin wkwkwk calm down calm down Luhan ga jahat kok**

 **Rarisarisa : iyaaa yang di foto kamu itu wkwkwk**

 **Siti860 : makasihhh :***

 **BaekHill : aihhh tuh kann gara2 baca reviewmu aku jadi seneng sekaligus ikutan dramatis giniii huhuhuu makasih lohh reviewnyaa T_T**

 **Anhwa94 : udahh dikasihtau di chap ini yaa :* kalau chap ini kurang sreg atau ngefeel gitu tolong kasitau aku yaa gomawooo saranghamnidaa :***

 **Park yeola : arigatoo~ :***

 **Aeri Byeol : AAAHH BIKIN SEMANGAT DEHHH REVIEWNYAA GOMAWOO BANGET KARENA UDAH REVIEWWW :******** :D**

 **Cbshipper6104 : udah yaa makasihh :* maafkan karena belum bisa fast updatee hikss :"**

 **Hyunbee : Luhan baik kokk tenang aja :*****

 **LoeyaBee : donee gomawoo~~**

 **BIG THANKS TO YOU GUYYSS :*  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASURU~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Ini bahkan sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kasus-kasus yang hampir mengakibatkan Baekhyun diberhentikan dari kampusnya mulai mereda. Walaupun Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya tak lagi memunculkan diri di hadapannya, ia yakin betul bahwa Luhan satu-satunya yang menolong dirinya terlepas dari rumor palsu yang dibuat oleh Xiumin.

Rumor itu tak sepenuhnya salah, sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia hampir di- _drop out_ karena sifat putus asa yang ia miliki. Andai saja ia dapat membela diri untuk membersihkan namanya di hadapan dosen konselor pada waktu itu, mungkin dosen tak akan mengajukan sidang padanya.

Tetapi semua itu telah lalu, maka Baekhyun tak akan terlalu memikirkannya lagi.

Yang terpenting adalah, ia cukup bahagia karena telah memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan mencampakkan Chanyeol sebagaimana yang ia perbuat pada Junmyeon, kekasih pertamanya dulu.

"Yak. Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil, menolehkan wajah pada sosok jangkung di sebelahnya, Park Yeollie.

Tampilan Lelaki itu bahkan tak berubah sejak tiga tahun lamanya. Ah, semua itu tidak lah penting. Baekhyun menyukai semua hal bodoh yang ada pada diri lelaki itu.

"Ini terlihat sepetimu." Chanyeol meraih boneka Pororo yang terpajang secara terbuka di salah satu toko pada pameran itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan reaksi sinis, merebut boneka itu dan mengarahkannya sejajar dengan kepala Chanyeol. "Aku? Boneka ini terlihat bodoh, persis seperti kau."

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum bodohnya. "Sama sepertimu, dia sangat manis."

Baekhyun mendelik, sambil tertawa memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan boneka itu. "Yak, sejak kapan kau belajar mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu?"

Dengan percaya diri, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, mengeluarkan bisikan yang dengan otomatis menimbulkan rona merah di pipi gadis itu. "Sejak aku suka padamu."

"Kau kekanakan sekali, Park Yeollie! La-lagipula, kau memilih boneka itu karena Luhan suka Pororo, aku benar kan?" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa gugupnya, segera beralih meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pergi ke toko lain seakan sedang merajuk.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena menyadari Baekhyun hanya melakukan pengalihan diri untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dengan cepat diambilnya dua boneka Pororo, dan berlari mengejarnya setelah membayar boneka itu pada penjual. "Yak. Byun Baek. Kau marah?"

"Tidak!"

Dan Baekhyun terlihat lebih kekanakan daripada Chanyeol sekarang. Ia kembali keluar dari toko dan mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sabar mengikuti jejak gadis itu, dan paham bahwa Baekhyun saat ini hanya ingin ia membujuknya. Perilaku Baekhyun saat sedang malu memang sungguh menggemaskan dan berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang sangat metal.

Baekhyun berhenti di tempat yang agak sepi. Ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol masih dengan raut galaknya, lalu seketika tangannya menunjuk pohon besar yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Chanyeol memandang pohon itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Menurut cerita orang-orang, jika pasangan kekasih mengukir nama mereka berdua di pohon ini, pasangan itu tidak akan berpisah kecuali oleh maut. Banyak yang mengatakan itu hanya mitos, tapi, apa kau tidak ingin kita mencobanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan dalam. Ia suka, sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan, tetapi, ia tidak menyukai bagaimana cara gadis itu menatapnya saat ini. Baekhyun seperti sedang menyorotnya dengan semburat kesedihan, seakan membagikan firasatnya bahwa hubungan mereka berdua tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu yakin bahwa… kita akan berpisah?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, menggeleng cepat untuk menyangkal pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, bukan itu yang ku maksud."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Atau suatu saat kau memang berencana meninggalkanku?"

"Yeollie-ya…" Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, mencengkram baju Chanyeol dengan erat, dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam dada lelaki itu, serta kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu sendiri, lusa adalah hari kelulusan kita, hari terakhir kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di kampus. Aku hanya takut setelah kelulusan salah satu dari kita berdua akan menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…"

"Lupakan saja pohon ini. Aku membelikan boneka itu untukmu."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya, sedikit memundurkan langkahnya untuk mengadahkan wajahnya menatap lelaki yang dalam sekejap kembali memancarkan senyum tenangnya itu. Ia mengambil boneka yang Chanyeol ulurkan padanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu menyimpan ini, tapi…"

Chanyeol tertegun menemukan jeda pada kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak, menebak bahwa kelanjutan dari perkataan itu bukan hal yang baik untuk di dengar.

"Tapi?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Ji-jika aku membuang barang ini… itu artinya, aku telah meninggalkanmu dan tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, membuang nafas keras untuk mengatur emosinya di kala suasana yang mendadak menjadi hambar itu. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah lain, menunjukkan betapa marah dirinya saat ini hanya karena kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu… Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu hanya pengandaian saja, karena aku terlalu khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi padaku. Tapi aku berjanji, jika ada masalah dalam hubungan kita, aku akan mengurus semuanya maka aku tidak akan berpisah denganmu." Lirih Baekhyun, memegang ujung pakaian Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa rasa takut yang Baekhyun miliki dapat sedalam itu? Ia bahkan tak memiliki rasa khawatir sedikit pun dan sama sekali tak berpikiran bahwa mereka berdua akan berpisah.

Sejujurnya, lelaki itu belum menunjukkan tentang identitasnya yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Kendati demikian ia percaya bahwa kebohongannya yang besar itu tak akan membuat ia dan Baekhyun berpisah. Sehari sebelum kelulusan mereka, Chanyeol akan mengungkapkan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia adalah anak keluarga kaya, dan setelah itu akan melamar Baekhyun untuk menikah.

Baekhyun seharusnya tak perlu setakut itu.

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihmu ini bukanlah Park Yeollie yang melarat, melainkan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan besar yang akan melamarmu keesokan hari.

"Bagaimana jika… kita mengukirnya sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar ucapan itu, kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat, menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk semakin mendekati pohon di dekat mereka.

"Park Yeollie… dann…. Byun Baekhyun…"

Diam-diam Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun mengukir nama mereka sambil mengucapkan itu. Ia baru menyadari kesalahan besar bahwa nama aslinya adalah Park Chanyeol, bukan Park Yeollie.

Tidak. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki nama kampungan itu selain dirinya. Park Yeollie hanya ada satu di dunia ini, yakni dirinya sendiri.

"Eoh, ada lubang di bawah pohon." Chanyeol berjongkok, mengintip ke arah lubang yang agak besar di bagian bawah pohon, dan kemudian tanpa pikir panjang memasukkan bonekanya ke dalam sana.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika boneka ini hilang dari pohon ini, itu artinya aku telah mengambilnya karena aku tak suka padamu lagi. Dengan begitu kita impas." Chanyeol berdiri, memperbaiki syal Baekhyun serta menutup sebagian wajah Baekhyun menggunakan syal itu. "Byun Baek… besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

Ya, itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol memilih hari esok untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasianya. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan cincin pernikahan yang mahal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk gadis itu.

"Lantas?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu di sini, pukul 9 pagi. Jangan terlambat,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, memukul pelan lengan lelaki itu. "Apa-apaan itu. Biasanya dulu kau yang selalu terlambat."

Tawa gadis itu seketika terhenti, merasakan Chanyeol yang terus diam menatapnya serius. Lelaki itu tak biasanya seperti itu. Lelaki yang idiot itu, semakin lama nampak berbeda dan semakin dewasa. Hal kecil itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menyukainya, serta membuat Baekhyun semakin takut kehilangan lelaki yang paling ia cintai itu.

Perasaan takutnya bukan hanya firasat semata.

Rintangan itu kian mendekat tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

.

"Putuslah dengannya, Byun Baekhyun."

Nyonya Byun, adalah rintangan itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ibunya menyewa orang untuk memata-matainya. Dan semenjak wanita paruh baya itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah pria culun kampungan yang tidak terlalu punya prestasi mencolok di kampus, beliau marah besar dan terus menghujankan umpatan setiap waktu.

Dia terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, sehingga tak ingin anak tunggalnya itu hidup sengsara dengan pria yang miskin.

"Jika kau menyuruhku memilih antara Yeollie atau Junmyeon, bahkan Junmyeon jauh lebih baik dibandingkan pria jelek tanpa masa depan seperti itu!"

"Eomma! Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan itu lagi?! Sudah cukup kau memintaku meninggalkan Junmyeon dan membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur di mata orang lain! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat mencampakkan lelaki yang aku cintai sehingga lelaki itu membenciku sampai saat ini!"

"Kau jangan bicara apapun lagi, Byun Baekhyun. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, untuk masa depanmu! Aku ingin kau menikah dengan pria kaya agar hidupmu tidak susah, Baekhyun… Mungkin kau tidak akan terbiasa pada awalnya, tapi aku menjamin hidupmu akan bahagia dengan lelaki pilihanku." Nyonya Byun mengambil ponselnya, dengan cepat menekan nomor seseorang di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, eomma!" sentak Baekhyun yang merebut paksa ponsel itu dan kemudian menggagalkan panggilan serta membuangnya ke atas sofa.

"Cinta? Kau tidak akan bahagia karena itu! Ibumu ini yang merasakannya sendiri! Menurutmu kau selamanya akan bahagia karena cinta?! Itu hanya terjadi pada awalnya, Baekhyun-ah! Kau bisa melihat contohnya tepat di hadapanmu ini. Ayahmu juga saat masih muda membual padaku bahwa dia cinta padaku tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri apa yang sudah terjadi! Keluarga ini hancur karena cinta yang kau bangga-banggakan itu! Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, karena itu aku selalu menyuruhmu berpacaran dengan pria kaya, tapi kenapa kau justru berpacaran dengan si culun miskin itu?! Jangan salahkan aku karena aku sudah mencarikanmu pria yang akan menikahimu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua perkataanmu lagi, eomma. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yeollie."

Dan lagi, Baekhyun menerima tamparan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kenapa ibunya justru membuatnya menderita di hari menjelang ulang tahunnya?

"Kau tak akan membantah perintahku lagi. Jika kau masih membangkang, aku tak segan-segan menghancurkan pacarmu itu sehingga kau akan tetap menikah dengan pria yang aku pilihkan."

Baekhyun tertawa remeh di sela tangisnya sesudah ibunya pergi mengambil ponsel dan meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya terguncang, rasa takut itu semakin dalam dan meremukkan dirinya. Ancaman yang baru saja ditekankan Nyonya Byun membuatnya kebingungan dan tak lagi tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencari cara ia agar tak berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tak tahu betapa gadisnya depresi setiap malam hanya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah yang ia hadapi.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar ketika gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tertawa kecil begitu melihat nama Chanyeol muncul di layar ponselnya tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Diangkatnya panggilan telepon itu seraya mengusap air matanya.

" _Byun Baek, apa aku terlambat?"_

"Terlambat apa?"

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baek noona~~~"_

"Hanya itu?"

" _Aku mencintaimu~"_

"Aku juga~"

Suasana hati Baekhyun sedikit mereda. Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, tersenyum simpul mendengarkan Chanyeol yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

" _Byun Baek, apa aku yang pertama?"_

"Setiap tahun kau selalu menjadi yang pertama, dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengucapkannya untukku."

" _Yak~ Apakah gadis lemah ini adalah Byun Baek si menyeramkan yang selalu memukuliku?"_

"Aku akan memukulmu jika kau ada di sini."

" _Kalau begitu pukul aku besok."_

Baekhyun tersendat.

Ia benar-benar tak yakin dengan pertemuan mereka esok hari.

"O-oh… iya. Besok, aku akan memukulmu."

" _Pukul 9 pagi."_

"Pu-pukul 9 pagi."

" _Kalau begitu, tidurlah dengan nyenyak Baekhyunnie~ Aku mencintaimu~"_

"Eum. Selamat malam."

Nafas yang berat keluar bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali mengaliri pipinya. Gadis itu merasa betapa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pecundang, yang dengan naifnya berjanji kepada Chanyeol serta memberi banyak harapan kepada lelaki yang tak tahu menahu itu. Sementara dirinya sendiri tak benar-benar percaya bahwa akan ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Ia ingin membangkang tetapi tak ingin Chanyeol terluka karena ibunya.

Tetapi Baekhyun, ini benar-benar bukan seperti dirimu.

Chanyeol benar. Apakah gadis lemah ini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menjatuhkan orang lain dengan kekuatannya?

Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak egois.

.

.

.

Kedua wanita dengan penampilan yang bertolak belakang itu melangkah keluar dari bandara. Salah satu dari mereka mengundang tiap mata keranjang para lelaki yang berdebar-debar hanya karena dandanan mencoloknya. Bak selebriti dunia, wanita itu mengenakan pakaian _branded_ mahal dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia membuka _blazzer_ seharga 1 juta won untuk menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya, mengundang nafsu kaum Adam dari berbagai usia. Mulai melepas kacamata hitamnya secara dramatis, dan melempar sorotan angkuh bermakna seduktif.

"Tidak bisa kah kau bersikap normal di depan umum?! Berhenti berjalan seakan kau sedang berada di _catwalk_ , dasar memalukan!"

Cercaan Sungmin menghancurkan adegan drama narsis Yura yang berlebih-lebihan. Dan wanita muda sosialita pencinta _wine_ itu memutar bola matanya seraya mendecih meremehkan kakaknya.

"Aku bahkan lebih malu karena berjalan beriringan denganmu, dasar tua bangka."

"YAK! KATAKAN ITU LAGI!"

"T-U-A B-A-N-G— AAKK! LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! YAKKK!"

Dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara dikejutkan oleh jeritan dua wanita bersaudara yang saling menjambak tepat di pintu masuk, tak memperdulikan petugas keamanan yang mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

Hingga pada akhirnya kedua wanita itu berakhir di ruang introgasi bandara serta dikenakan denda karena tingkah mereka yang mengganggu ketenangan di bandara.

Ah, denda itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi mereka. Jika saja mereka tahu berapa denda yang dikenakan, mereka pasti tidak akan menurut pada petugas dan melanjutkan pertengkaran sengit mereka.

Apabila bukan demi hari kelulusan adik kesayangan mereka, Park Chanyeol, kedua wanita itu tidak akan sudi berada dalam satu pesawat untuk terbang ke Beijing. Maka bisa di bilang, seumur hidup baru kali ini kakak beradik itu bepergian bersama.

Itu sama mencekamnya seperti perang dunia.

Dan Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya menemukan kedua wanita itu muncul di kamar asramanya secara mendadak, hanya berdua. Lelaki itu dapat menebak betapa banyak perkelahian di tengah perjalanan hanya dengan melihat raut mereka berdua yang nampak kurang bersahabat.

Tao dan Chen pun sama kagetnya, terutama begitu memandang kecantikan wajah dan tubuh Yura yang spontanitas membuat mereka menaik-turunkan saliva.

"Mereka berdua itu kakakku." Ujar Chanyeol yang seakan tahu apa yang akan Tao dan Chen tanyakan padanya, membuat kedua perjaka itu syok dengan mata dan mulut melebar.

"Hey, Channie, aku tak menyangka kau dapat bertahan hidup di tempat seperti ini," Yura nampak menutup hidungnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk mengusir bau tak sedap. Lebih tepatnya, hanya dia dan Sungmin yang dapat mencium bau kemiskinan itu karena terbiasa hidup berselimut harta sejak lahir.

"Channie?" Tao dan Chen serempak merasa kebingungan.

"Hahaha. Kalian berdua pasti kaget sekali. Maaf, selama ini aku dan Yeollie menyembunyikan identitas keluarga kami. Sebenarnya, dia bukanlah Yeollie. Nama aslinya adalah Park Chanyeol. Kami adalah keluarga berada dan Chanyeol adalah pewaris perusahaan Park Ltd, perusahaan milik keluarga kami, yakni perusahaan toilet terbesar di seluruh dunia. Kami terlalu kaya dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol jika orang-orang tahu betapa mewah hidupnya." Tutur Sungmin dengan begitu melankolis, membuat Tao dan Chen menganga dengan tatapan kosong. "…Dan juga, terima kasih karena selalu menjaga Park Chanyeol, terima kasih karena—"

"Noona. Sebentar lagi jam 9. Aku harus pergi." Potong Chanyeol, melirik luar jendela menunjukkan hujan deras, kemudian meraih payungnya dan bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar tanpa berpamitan pada kedua kakaknya itu.

Yura dan Sungmin menatap heran pintu yang dibanting oleh Chanyeol saking terburu-burunya dia, setelahnya melempar pandangan pada Tao dan Chen dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Dan jawaban Chen mampu membuat Sungmin nyaris jantungan.

"Dia… pergi melamar pacarnya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di kamar mandi, memutar keran wastafel dan membasuh mukanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membereskan semuanya."

Gadis itu tidak merias wajahnya dan seketika menyambar tasnya untuk bergegas menuruni tangga.

Sudah hampir tiba pukul 9 pagi. Baekhyun tak akan menghindar kali ini, apapun konsekuensinya. Walaupun Chanyeol terluka karena ibunya, ia tak peduli, dan melakukan semua ini untuk keegoisan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun meraih kertas dari dalam tasnya, sebuah surat yang berisikan banyak pesan untuk ibunya, kemudian ia letakkan itu ke atas meja ruang tengah sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk segera menemui Chanyeol ke tempat yang mereka janjikan.

Gadis itu terkejut melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Sambil berjalan dengan cepat di jalan, ia mengetik dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol untuk tetap menunggunya.

Segala kecemasan Baekhyun kini melaju bersiap menghantamnya. Musibah yang menggentayanginya itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, menyebabkan dirinya tak dapat menemui Chanyeol hari ini.

Gadis itu dihantam oleh mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika ia masih menatap layar ponselnya sewaktu menyebrangi jalan.

Suara sekitar tiba-tiba menjadi bising di telinga Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, karena orang-orang di sana mulai berlarian mengerumuninya dengan ricuh dan panik. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tetap kuat karena hanya wajah Chanyeol lah yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol menunggunya saat ini.

Mereka harus bertemu sekarang juga.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun yang terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit pun kehilangan kesadaran karena mengalami pendarahan hebat.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi hujan deras yang mengguyur kota tak juga berhenti, sama seperti perasaan tak karuan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung reda menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Dengan kegigihannya ia tetap berdiri di depan pohon itu, memegangi payung dan bunga, tanpa bergerak satu milimeter pun. Ia akan tetap berada di sana karena Baekhyun berpesan untuk menunggunya karena gadis itu akan terlambat.

Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 sore.

"Dia tidak akan datang. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke rumahnya saja?" tanya seorang pria tua petugas kebersihan yang duduk di bawah pohon. Ia sudah bosan melihat Chanyeol berdiri memegangi payung di sana tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun. Tanpa menegur pun, pria tua itu dengan mudah memahami bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. "…Mungkin sedang terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan. Carilah dia,"

Chanyeol menyadari dorongan dari pria tua itu ada benarnya. Lelaki itu seketika menjatuhkan payungnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sembari melindungi buket bunga Mawar Juliet yang berharga sangat mahal, serta mencari kendaraan umum agar sampai pada rumah Baekhyun dengan segera.

"Byun Baek! Byun Baek noona! Byun Baek!" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan cepat dan memencet bel berulang-ulang dengan gelisah.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan sosok Nyonya Byun yang memandang rendah Chanyeol dengan arogan. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol secara langsung pada jarak yang dekat, dan tak menyangka bahwa pacar Baekhyun itu jauh terlihat lebih kumuh dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau punya urusan kemari?" tanya Nyonya Byun dingin, melirik pada buket bunga di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin gugup karena menyadari bahwa Nyonya Byun tak menyukainya. "Apa Baekhyun… ada di rumah?"

"Dia tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Dia tidak ada."

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Ma-maksudnya dia tidak—"

"Dia baru saja berangkat ke Singapura untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Aku akan menyusulnya setelah mewakilinya di hari kelulusan." Jawab Nyonya Byun dengan penuh kedustaan, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbaring kritis di rumah sakit.

"Itu pasti bohong! Ta-tadi pagi Baekhyun berjanji akan bertemu denganku."

"Tadinya memang anakku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak tega padamu. Kau masih tidak percaya? Tunggu sebentar." Nyonya Byun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol ke ruang tengah, mengambil surat yang Baekhyun tinggalkan padanya dan kembali mendatangi Chanyeol untuk memberikan surat itu. "Ini pesan yang Baekhyun tulis untukku saat akan pergi menemuimu tadi pagi. Walaupun pada ujungnya dia tak berani bertemu denganmu dan pulang kembali untuk menyiapkan koper serta membuang barang-barangnya."

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan penjelasan palsu dari Nyonya Byun, dan dengan perasaan tak percaya segera membaca surat yang jelas merupakan tulisan tangan Baekhyun itu.

 _ **Eomma…  
Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu.  
Jujur saja, aku bahagia dengan keputusanku mencampakkan Junmyeon saat itu. Kalau saja aku tetap bersamanya, aku akan hidup sengsara karena saat ini ia hanyalah seorang pedagang biasa yang tak punya pendidikan tinggi. Aku tidak menyesal telah meninggalkannya, karena sejak berpacaran dengannya aku hanya mencintai uangnya saja.  
Maaf karena aku membentakmu tadi malam. Sekarang aku akan pergi menemui kekasihku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Aku akan menurutimu mulai saat ini dan hidup bahagia dengan lelaki kaya yang kau pilihkan untuk menikah denganku. Kau memang benar. Aku seharusnya tidak berpacaran dengan lelaki miskin seperti Park Yeollie yang bahkan tak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Dia tidak tampan, autis, dan miskin. Dia jauh lebih buruk daripada Junmyeon. Aku akan hidup seperti di neraka jika suatu saat aku menikah dengan orang seperti Park Yeollie. Aku menyesal telah membuang-buang waktuku untuk berpacaran dengannya. Aku akan membuangnya seperti yang kulakukan pada Junmyeon dulu, eomma…  
Mulai hari ini aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu.  
Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **-Byun Baekhyun**_

"Apa kau sudah selesai?!" Nyonya Byun yang jengah melihat Chanyeol bercucuran air mata pun merebut paksa surat itu dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan kasar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya merasa bahagia karena telah menghancurkan harapan Chanyeol yang jauh-jauh menemuinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Chanyeol melangkah lesu meninggalkan rumah itu, menatap kosong rintikan hujan yang jatuh semakin keras tanpa ada semangat dalam dirinya. Pria itu tampak gontai dan tak lagi bertenaga, membiarkan bunga yang dicarinya dengan susah payah mulai layu karena basah.

Tanpa sengaja netranya terarahkan pada tumpukan sampah di depan rumah Baekhyun. Barang-barang Baekhyun berada di sana dan siap untuk diangkut ke tempat pembuangan.

" _Jika aku membuang barang ini… itu artinya, aku telah meninggalkanmu dan tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."_

Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan itu tadi malam.

Dan boneka yang Chanyeol berikan padanya ada di tumpukkan sampah itu.

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang dibarengi angin kencang bahkan tak kunjung reda hingga tiba waktu malam. Lelaki yang malang itu tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sakit karena kelelahan serta terus-menerus diguyur hujan. Ia berdiri di atas jembatan yang menjadi saksi antara ia dan Baekhyun selama tiga tahun ini. Ketika ia menggendongnya, ketika Baekhyun menghajarnya, ketika ia tersesat, ia selalu berada di jembatan itu bersama Baekhyun. Dan lelaki itu dengan bodohnya berharap bahwa saat ini Baekhyun akan datang dan memeluk dirinya untuk meminta hadiahnya tahun ini.

Namun hingga jalanan sepi pun, Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihat Baekhyun hari ini.

Lelaki itu membuka telapak tangannya, menangisi cincin pernikahan yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun hari ini, tepatnya hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Tetapi Baekhyun justru secara tak langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Mengucapkan banyak janji untuk diingkari keesokan harinya.

Gadis itu benar-benar pergi dan menghilang begitu tanpa berbicara sedikit pun padanya.

Chanyeol baru menyadari semua.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa cinta itu memang menyakitkan dan hanyalah omong kosong.

Ia terlalu naif, dengan percaya diri merasa bahwa Baekhyun mencintai orang bersifat autis sepertinya. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa sejak awal tidak ada satu wanita pun yang menerimanya apa adanya. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Park Yeollie, si idiot yang melarat.

Chanyeol berteriak sekencang mungkin, melemparkan cincin itu sejauh-jauhnya ke sungai, meluapkan kemarahannya pada malam itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, hanya karena seorang wanita.

Hanya karena Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak pernah menangis sekeras itu, dan tak pernah frustasi sampai segila itu.

Pelan-pelan ia melepas kacamatanya, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan terguncang.

Dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak akan percaya pada wanita.

Cinta hanyalah permainan anak-anak yang penuh dengan kebohongan besar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Helaw helaww**

 **Apakah chapter ini terlalu kecepetan? Kependekan? Lebay? Atau gimana? LOL :(**

 **Dah pokoknya diriku lega kalau chapter ini dah kelar jadi Yeolbaek bisa cepet2 putus hwhwhwhw jahat amat sih ._.**

 **Baekhyun kesian banget ya…**

 **Dinistain gitu… ._.**

 **Maafkan aku bekun… ini terakhir aku nistain kok janji ._.**

 **Btw dramatis bgt yak x'D**

 **Yahh genrenya pun drama jadi mohon maklumi akuhhh**

" **Ehhh kalau chanbaek putus terussss naena kapan donggg?"**

 **Ya tunggu ajon ntar juga ada wkwkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW DISINI~**

 **Wasurenai : terimakasiii termakasiii :'D**

 **Ahrin : kamu juga masih polosss ntar naena nya skip ajon yaa**

 **YourOnlyMoon : Semoga saja begitu. Tinggal bagaimana tanganku mengarahkan hiks :"D**

 **Misamisa : yapp Luhan baik kann**

 **Viantika : makasihh makasihh bakal kuperbanyak tapi…. Nanti. /smirkeu**

 **Pcy61 : udah fast up dumzz :***

 **Nametannsehun : kamingsun eaa :D**

 **Parkobyunxo : huhuu Luhan ga sejahat itu kann. (karena aku gatega jadiin Luhan jahat makanya kualihkan ke Xiumin aja wkwkwk)**

 **Veraparkhyun : karena baek ini bandel banget emang jadi gaada yg sayang wkwk :( gapapa koo liat reviewmu yg ini sajaa ku udah senanggg muach :***

 **Narsih. Hamdan : huhuuu maapkan aku yg menistakan mba umin :( btw tenang ajaa bentar lagi keren koo wkwkwk makasih reviewnya penyemangat banget x'D**

 **Park yeolna : done fast upp maaf kalau mengecewakan x"D**

 **Guest : done**

 **MeAsCBHS : aku pun gategaa kalo harus sad ends :" btw dramanya bagus kokkk tapi kalo bagi pecinta drakor mungkin awalnya nganggap drama itu sedikit alay hehe**

 **Rarisarisa : kamu juga ngebet pengen liat naenanya kan hwhwhw**

 **Oohdiah614 : takkan kubiarkan si polos Yeollie menodai Bekun ;(**

 **ParkYooAh : Akkh pastinyaa cb harus bahagia dumss tenkss reviewnyaa**

 **loeyaBee : ini udah fast up ya~ :D**

 **BaekHill : done fast up~~ makasihh reviewnya ^3^**

 **.**

 **a/n : perjalanan cb baru dimulai hwuehwuehwue**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Suasana berpindah pada kota Seoul semenjak tiga tahun lamanya telah terlewati. Tepatnya di gedung Seoul Broadcasting System, saat ini pria jangkung berperawakan tampan itu duduk di lobi sembari terpejam mendengarkan suara-suara dari _earphone_. Rambut blonde serta tindikan pada salah satu telinganya menambah kesan _hot_ bagi para wanita pecandu lelaki yang dengan sengaja bolak-balik lewat di depannya untuk mencari perhatian. Belum lagi ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam biasa, yang walaupun sederhana namun membuatnya terlihat _sexy_ karena otot-otot dan abs-nya dapat diterawang dengan jelas.

Tetapi pria itu terlalu fokus pada dunianya. Ia mendengarkan suara wanita yang indah di telinganya itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

" **Pernahkah kalian mengalami keterpurukan selama bertahun tahun?... Pernahkah kalian depresi hanya karena ditinggalkan seseorang yang sangat kalian cintai? Itu mungkin terdengar konyol, bukan? Tapi pada kenyataannya, kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, jika kalian mengalami permasalahan seperti itu juga. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Menangisi orang yang menghilang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya… Dan aku terus mencari-cari lelaki itu, kemanapun, sampai aku rela pulang ke Seoul hanya untuk menemukannya. Walaupun sampai sekarang… aku tak juga bisa bertemu dengannya dan mungkin dia tak lagi ingin melihat wajahku. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan semua problematika hidup yang pernah aku alami. Apakah kalian pernah merasakan hal serupa, atau lebih buruk daripada itu? Ahaha. Baiklah, kita tak perlu banyak bersedih hari ini. Byunnie akan memutarkan lagu penyemangat untuk kalian semua~~ Dan kita akan** _ **break**_ **sebe—"**

Pria itu melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga dan bangkit berjalan menuju _lift_ , setelahnya mempercepat langkah menuju salah satu ruang siaran milik seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai penyiar di sana, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan _headphone_ bertepatan ketika pria itu tiba dan berdiri di depan ruangannya yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca. Ia menutup waktu siaran dan tersenyum senang melihat keberadaan pria yang tak pernah absen menjemputnya di ruang kerja itu.

"Kau tak bekerja hari ini, Kris ge?" tanyanya begitu menutup pintu ruangan, karena mendapati pria itu hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual_.

"Aku akan ikut pertemuan di SBS malam ini, mengurus tata panggung _comeback stage_ beberapa artis." Jawab Kris sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun.

"Whoa~ Itu keren."

Kris tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi binar-binar Baekhyun yang selalu gadis itu tunjukkan kerap kali ia menjelaskan tentang pekerjaannya. "Kau berlebihan, Baekhyun. Kau juga pekerja di SBS."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dengan lucu, "Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu artis terkenal, hanya komedian-komedian saja."

"Oh ya? Lain waktu aku akan memintakan tanda tangan Taeyeon SNSD untukmu."

"Benarkah?!"

Nada Baekhyun yang penuh semangat membuat Kris tersenyum dengan puas. Dibukakannya pintu mobil untuk gadis itu, secara tak langsung dengan mudah mematahkan hati para karyawati kantor yang jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak lama.

"Kita akan pergi kemana hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Kris memutar setir keluar dari wilayah parkir gedung, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil tetap fokus ke depan. "Tentu saja, kan. Kita akan mencari Yeollie."

Baekhyun terdiam, keceriaannya perlahan memudar mendengar jawaban Kris.

Benar, Park Yeollie, pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Gadis itu terus-menerus merasakan sakit karena ia tak kunjung menemukan Yeollie selama tiga tahun ini, tetapi ia juga merasa tak enak hati pada Kris. Karena dirinya, Kris sampai harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Kanada dan rela menemaninya mencari Yeollie di Seoul sepanjang waktu. Dan tanpa diminta, pria itu bahkan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di selang waktu kerja.

Mencari Yeollie.

Hanya itulah yang mereka berdua lakukan ketika tidak sedang berada pada jam kerja.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan _lamborghini_ tanpa atap berwarna silver menyalamenyita perhatian publik ketika melaju kencang menyalip banyak kendaraan di jalan raya tanpa mengindahkan rambu-rambu yang terpajang nyata.

Persetan dengan aturan. Kekasihnya saat ini jauh lebih penting dibandingkan para petugas keamanan yang paling-paling akan bersujud di kakinya sesaat setelah menyihir mereka dengan lipatan dollar. Hal itu sudah terbiasa terjadi padanya. Kerap kali para polisi menahannya di kantor pusat dengan wajah menakutkan, pada ujungnya mereka semua bercucuran air liur ketika ia melicinkan mereka dengan uang suap dan menjadikan para polisi itu sebagai teman barunya.

Sungguh munafik jika ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tak menyukai uang.

Uang membeli semua yang orang inginkan, bahkan wanita.

Dan dia baru saja menghamburkan uangnya untuk berbelanja perhiasan berlian yang diimpor langsung dari Paris untuk kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di lantai atas hotel paling mewah di Seoul.

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan setelan jas mahal yang rapi itu memasuki restoran setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, seraya melemparkan senyuman hormat pada para _waitress_ dan orang-orang yang menoleh kagum ke arahnya.

Tampan dan berkelas.

Katakan, siapa orang yang tak takluk dengan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki sekarang?

Lift yang dinaikinya berhenti, dan begitu ia keluar pandangannya langsung terarah pada sosok wanita cantik berpakaian _dress_ minim yang duduk sendirian menatap luar jendela dengan bosan.

Ia menyeringai puas karena yakin bahwa wanita itu tidak akan bisa marah padanya setelah tahu apa yang akan ia berikan hari ini.

Perhiasan mahal yang dia beli jauh-jauh itu, seketika ia kalungkan ke leher wanita itu dari belakang, melengkapi nuansa romantis yang ditimbulkan dari alunan musik jazz yang indah dari pemusik di restoran.

"Chanyeol-ah…" gadis itu menoleh kaget ke arahnya dengan mengangkat senyum haru, memegangi kalung itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Kata pria itu sembari beranjak duduk didepannya.

"Barang ini pasti sangat mahal. Ini sangat indah," lirihnya bahagia, tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari perhiasan putih itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menuangkan botol _wine_ di atas meja ke dalam gelasnya. "Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan harganya. Itu mungkin hanya sekitar…. sepuluh ribu dollar, tidak lebih."

Gadis itu otomatis mendongak melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Kau… serius dengan ini?"

Chanyeol yang hampir meminum _wine_ -nya, mengangkat satu alis kemudian menurunkan gelasnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… barang-barang yang selalu kau berikan padaku memang mahal, tapi tak sampai semahal ini. Bukankah itu artinya… kau sedang melamarku? Kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

Rentetan pertanyaan gadis itu seketika membuat Chanyeol jengah. Pria itu menghela nafas beratnya dan menyoroti gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Yejin-ya, kita hanya berpacaran. Aku sedang tak berniat untuk menikah. Perkataanmu sangat menggangguku."

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol menyela ucapan gadis itu, dengan resah mengangkat telepon dari ponselnya yang terus bergetar sejak tadi.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Ah, Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

" _Yoboseo. Chanyeol oppa~"_

Suara gadis yang berasal dari _loudspeaker_ yang berbunyi nyaring dari ponsel mampu terdengar sampai pada telinga Yejin. Gadis itu menatap serius ke arah Chanyeol dengan kaku. Sementara Chanyeol mengabaikan pandangan kaget Yejin dan justru nampak begitu santai walau rautnya seakan sedang kebingungan.

"Siapa ini?" Betul. Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu siapa orang dalam panggilan itu.

" _Yak…. Oppa… kau tidak mengenali suaraku? Aku pacarmu…"_

Tunggu dulu.

Pacar?

Pacarnya bahkan terlalu banyak sampai-sampai Chanyeol kesulitan menebak nama mereka di saat-saat seperti ini.

Pacarnya yang mana?

Eunha?

Nayoung?

Jihyo?

Yejin?

Ah bukan. Yejin sedang bersamanya sekarang, memandanginya sendu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena tak percaya.

"Eoh~ Kau ingin aku membelikanmu sesuatu? Apa yang kau mau? Pakaian? Sepatu? Tas? Katakan saja." Jawab Chanyeol pada gadis di telepon –sebenarnya sedang berusaha mencari topik karena ia sama sekali tak tahu nama pacarnya sendiri.

" _Kau sudah mengajakku berbelanja kemarin~ Kenapa kau suka sekali memanjakanku?"_

Kemarin?

Oke, Chanyeol baru mengingat siapa gadis itu setelah memikirkan jadwal santainya kemarin sore. Yaitu, mengajak Krystal berbelanja.

"Krystal-ku, jika kau bahagia dengan barang-barang yang kuberikan, aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu. Kau ingin apa lagi, hm?"

Park Chanyeol, sebaiknya hentikan gombalan omong kosongmu itu sebelum Yejin terbakar dan melompat dari atap gedung.

Gadis itu sudah mendidih sekarang, melihat kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan gadis asing di telepon.

" _Aku hanya merindukanmu~"_

Betapa menjijikannya.

Chanyeol membenci kalimat bualan seperti itu.

"Ini nomor barumu? Aku akan menyimpannya." Balasnya untuk mengalihkan obrolan.

" _Aku ingin menelponmu lebih lama lagi, oppa..."_

"Aku sedang kencan sekarang. Jaga kesehatanmu, Krystal. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Chanyeol menutup panggilan telepon secara sepihak, mengangkat satu alisnya pada Yejin yang tertawa remeh sambil membuang mukanya.

"Apa alasanmu berwajah seperti itu padaku?" Chanyeol seketika melemparnya dengan pertanyaan serius, tak memperdulikan emosi Yejin dan ia sama sekali tak merasa telah melakukan satu dosa pun. Ia justru bersikap seolah-olah Yejin yang bersalah sekarang.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi di belakangku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukannya di belakangmu. Ini pertama kalinya pacarku yang lain menelponku ketika aku sedang bersama denganmu. Aku tak pernah menyembunyikannya."

Yejin mendesis jengkel terhadap tawa Chanyeol dengan segala pembelaannya itu. Dengan perasaan marahnya, tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh. "Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkanku?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, sedikit mendelik. "Tentu, tentu saja. Tunggu. Jangan bilang... kau baru menyadari hal ini?"

Yejin berdiri, menimbulkan suara deritan kursi dan meja yang keras dan mengundang perhatian banyak pasang mata dalam ruangan itu. "Padahal aku sudah lama menunggumu. Selama satu tahun ini aku menunggumu untuk berbicara serius mengenai hubungan kita. Lantas apa artinya aku bagimu selama ini? Aku pikir kau hanya mencintaiku dan akan melamarku dengan perhiasan mahal ini."

Ocehan berisik Yejin betul-betul mengusik telinga pria itu. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Yejin, seraya mengusap untaian rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kau boleh menangis jika aku memukulmu, Yejin-ah. Tapi kau harus ingat. Jangan pernah menangis karena kau cinta padaku. Benar, aku mempermainkanmu. Aku berpacaran denganmu, berkencan, membelikanmu barang mahal, karena aku memang hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan cara membeli kesenangan. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan, baik denganmu, maupun dengan pacarku yang lain. Jika hubungan kita berjalan ke arah yang serius, maka semuanya justru akan berakhir. Kau tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, bukan? Maka jangan menangisiku lagi. Mulai hari ini, semuanya terserah padamu. Kau bisa bertahan denganku, ataupun meninggalkanku. Tak perlu membuatnya rumit. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan pelan di pipi gadis itu. Setelahnya pria itu pergi dengan lancang tanpa menyentuh makanan mahal yang telah ia pesan, meninggalkan Yejin sendirian di sana dengan segala tangisannya.

.

.

.

"Tolong! Biarkan aku menemui Yura! Hanya satu kali! Hari ini saja! Kumohon!"

Chanyeol baru saja pulang ke rumah dan mendapati masalah baru di depan pintu rumahnya, yakni seorang pria dewasa yang berlutut memelas pada _bodyguard_ yang sedang berjaga.

Chanyeol berkesimpulan bahwa dia adalah pria yang sangat menggilai kakaknya, Yura. Sungguh, jatuh cinta pada Yura sama halnya seperti mengundang bencana. Pria malang macam apa lagi ini, yang bisa-bisanya menyukai iblis cantik seperti kakaknya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika aku adalah kau, aku lebih baik mati daripada memohon-mohon pada wanita itu." Chanyeol mendecih sambil menaiki teras.

"Benar! Kalau begitu aku mati saja daripada harus hidup tanpa Yura! Aku akan mengakhiri hidupku hari ini."

Chanyeol tertawa tak menyangka, sedikit merasa kasihan sekaligus kesal pada pria itu, yang kini berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan rumahnya sambil bercucuran air mata. Diliriknya para _bodyguard_ yang telah membukakannya pintu. "Kejar orang itu. Izinkan dia masuk."

Beruntung bahwa hari ini Yura sedang berkeliaran di sebuah pameran fashion sehingga ia tidak berada di rumah. Kalau saja Yura mendapati pria itu memasuki rumahnya, bisa-bisa wanita itu benar-benar akan menyuruhnya bunuh diri degan segala macam kata umpatan.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin pada pria itu, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kenapa-kau-membiarkan-orang-ini-masuk?'

"Nam Johyun." Jawabnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pria itu betul-betul seperti telah kehilangan motivasi hidup.

"Kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalahmu sebelum Yura pulang. Yang jelas, kau tidak harus bertemu dengannya lagi, tetapi juga kau tak boleh bunuh diri. Itu sangat konyol." Ujar Chanyeol dengan memandangnya rendah.

"Semuanya memang terlihat konyol bagimu. Kau mungkin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hancurnya ketika wanita yang kau cintai tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Kedua mata Chanyeol otomatis melempar delikan tajam.

Mendadak ia membeku dengan suara tercekat.

Dasar bodoh.

Seharusnya ia tak membawa pria itu memasuki rumahnya. Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol teringat pada seseorang sekarang.

Seorang wanita yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan Yura.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu pada Yura. Anak nakal itu pikirannya hanya bersenang-senang dan memainkan hati laki-laki. Jika dia sudah cukup merasa dicintai, dia akan meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya. Seperti itulah cara Yura bermain. Lupakan saja dia. Aku merasa kasihan padamu." Cercaan Sungmin yang pedas kemudian dibalas Johyun dengan gelengan cepat.

"Aku akan menerima Yura apa adanya, walaupun dia akan selingkuh dariku. Aku hanya tidak ingin putus dengannya, itu saja." Jawab Johyun dengan mantap.

"Kau kira hanya dengan bersujud dia akan menerimamu lagi? Kau tidak punya cara lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menyanyikannya lagu dan memintanya kembali padaku lewat siaran radio."

Sungmin tertawa. "Anak itu penjelajah bar dan tukang belanja. Kau pikir Yura punya waktu untuk mendengarkan radio?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengulangi lagi cara itu? Malam ini Yura memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Akan kupastikan dia mendengar siaran itu." Chanyeol menawarinya bantuan, karena sejujurnya sedikit merasa tak tega terhadap pria yang memiliki nasib yang serupa –walaupun keadaannya dulu jauh lebih parah dibandingkan pria itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia masih belum mau menerimaku?"

Chanyeol membuang nafas keras. "Kenapa kau tanya pada kami? Jika itu masih belum berhasil, carilah yang lebih baik dari kakakku, atau apapun itu asalkan kau tak mengakhiri hidupmu. Aku bertaruh jika Yura noona tidak akan peduli jika kau bunuh diri, bahkan dia tak akan datang ke pemakamanmu. Jangan bertindak bodoh hanya karena wanita. Bersikaplah seperti pria."

Sungmin membungkam, melirik tak menyangka pada adiknya yang ternyata dapat berbicara sekasar itu terhadap orang lain. Bagus, menurutnya itu peningkatan yang amat tinggi dibandingkan Park Chanyeol yang dulu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa adiknya telah tumbuh sedewasa ini.

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, Kris hanya terdiam menghadap jendela, tak berkutik menunggu Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi sebuah boneka di sisi ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ketika mereka berdua lagi-lagi tak berhasil menemukan Yeollie, suasana Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah jatuh dalam sekejap. Keceriaannya hilang secara mendadak kerap kali ia tiba di rumah sewaannya, hanya bisa membungkam seribu kata tanpa menanggapi apa yang Kris ucapkan padanya. Sorotannya hanya dapat tertuju pada foto Yeollie dan boneka itu.

Tetapi untuk yang pertama kalinya, bibir Baekhyun terbuka, hendak berucap sesuatu, tanpa beralih pandang dari bonekanya. "Jika Yeollie melihat boneka ini ada di tempat sampah waktu itu, dia pasti tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Kris menoleh, terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Andai aku tidak gegabah, mungkin di hari itu, kami masih bisa bertemu." Ujarnya parau.

Kris mengerti. Baekhyun sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan hari ini Baekhyun mengucapkannya lagi.

Pria itu merasa lelah. Dia lelah menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyerah saja. Ia tak tahan melihat gadis itu terus-terusan berwajah muram setiap melihat barang yang berhubungan dengan Yeollie. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika dia tidak berada menemani Baekhyun selama gadis itu sedang tertekan.

Kris berbalik. Langkahnya bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu berlutut tepat di depannya. "Ada laki-laki lain yang selalu menunggumu. Dia di sini."

Lagi, Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Bahkan gadis itu tak melirik ke arahnya sama sekali.

"Baekhyun, kau harus melupakan—"

Ucapan Kris terjeda mendengar bunyi nada dering ponsel Baekhyun yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Gadis itu dengan cepat meraih ponselnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari atasannya.

"Waktu siaranku akan tiba. Mereka bilang ada tamu di siaranku kali ini. Jadi aku harus ke kantor lebih awal." Baekhyun meletakkan bonekanya, kemudian bangkit meraih tas selempangnya dan berjalan melewati pintu rumahnya meninggalkan Kris –lebih tepatnya ia memasuki mobil Kris terlebih dahulu.

Kris tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa sikap Baekhyun itu adalah penolakan untuknya secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecak begitu keluar dari mobilnya dan mendapati Yura menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena kewalahan membawa tas-tas kertas besar yang bertuliskan label ternama. Oke, itu tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang gemar menghamburkan uang untuk barang yang ujungnya diberikan cuma-cuma kepada para gadis. Jadi Chanyeol tak keberatan dengan itu.

Hanya saja sekarang Yura meliriknya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang manis, seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil alih semua barang belanjaannya itu sehingga lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menjadi kurir dadakan walau jarak antara Yura dan mobilnya tak begitu jauh. Terlihat mudah tetapi itu betul-betul merepotkan.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobil usai mengantarkan barang-barang mewah Yura ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Ia melajukan pedal setelah menutup atap mobilnya untuk menghindari hawa dingin di malam hari.

"Noona, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Yura sedikit terheran karena adiknya itu tak biasanya bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Biasa saja."

"Kalian sudah putus?"

"Hm, begitulah." Jawab Yura seadanya, tak berhenti memandangi wajahnya di cermin untuk melepaskan bulu matanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, merasa tebakannya benar bahwa Yura sama sekali tak peduli dengan para kekasihnya. Entah baru berpacaran atau baru putus, kedua hal itu terasa sama saja bagi kakaknya. Mungkin bagi Yura, memiliki seorang kekasih hanyalah untuk sekedar gengsi agar ia tidak sendirian ketika berada pada pesta besar.

Ketika mobilnya berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah, Chanyeol baru teringat tentang pacar Yura yang akan melakukan siaran di radio. Lelaki itu kemudian bergegas menyalakan radio di mobilnya, mencari-cari siaran radio dari SBS yang dimaksudkan oleh Johyun.

" _ **...jadi, Yura! Kumohon! Kembalilah padaku!"**_

Kedua mata Chanyeol melotot lebar. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat kasar karena terlambat memperdengarkan pada Yura tentang siaran langsung Johyun dari radio. Sehingga saat ini Yura hanya bisa mengernyit kaget dengan tatapan jijik ke arah radio mobilnya.

"Yak. Jangan bilang itu namaku?" tanya Yura.

"Itu memang siaran khusus untukmu. Pria itu bercerita panjang lebar untukmu melalui siaran tapi kita terlambat menyalakan radionya." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tahu tentang itu kau seharusnya tidak menyalakan radionya! Sialan. Itu akan sangat memalukan jika semua temanku tahu. Beruntung dia tidak memelas padaku lewat televisi. Bisa-bisa aku jadi gila dan mengurung diriku di rumah saja! Akan lebih baik jika dia mati, jadi hidupku tidak akan terganggu seperti ini."

Uhm, dugaan Chanyeol benar, lagi.

Nam Johyun, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Park Yura.

"O-oke. Kau tidak perlu marah padaku. Akan kumatikan radi—"

" _ **Aku tidak menyangka Johyun-ssi akan kembali lagi ke siaranku karena kegigihannya mengejar wanita yang ia cintai. Jika kalian mendengarkan siaranku yang sebelumnya, pasti kalian akan paham dengan perasaan tuan Johyun ini. Kami berdua berada dalam situasi yang sama. Hahaha, tapi itu tidak perlu dirisaukan. Aku tidak ingin siaranku dipenuhi suasana yang sedih karena aku takut itu akan berpengaruh pada kalian juga. Nah sekarang aku, Byunnie akan memperdengarkan lagu yang bagus untuk kalian. Setelah itu kita akan membahas topik yang lain. Kali ini ada lagu dari—"**_

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Lamunannya ketika mendengarkan suara lembut gadis penyiar radio itu tiba-tiba buyar mendengar bentakan Yura, serta suara klakson mobil-mobil yang berada di belakang mobilnya. Chanyeol baru tersadar bahwa lampu hijau telah menyala sejak tadi, sehingga kini ia secepatnya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?! Ya ampun."

Chanyeol berdehem kecil. "Aku hanya... kelelahan sedikit. Jangan khawatir." Ujarnya sembari secepat mungkin mematikan radio.

Yura meliriknya dengan berkerut dahi, agak mencemaskan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa tak seperti biasanya. Adiknya yang biasanya bersikap tenang tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang yang gelisah.

Namun kecemasannya itu dalam beberapa detik saja berubah menjadi suatu bentuk rasa kagum akibat ketampanan Chanyeol walau hanya dilihat dari samping saja. Postur adiknya yang penuh wibawa membuat Yura dipenuhi kebanggaan ketika memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada seluruh orang di dunia.

Mengasingkan adik manisnya di negeri orang selama tiga tahun, adalah prestasi terbaik Yura sehingga Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi pria rupawan seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Byunnie...

Bukankah nama itu terdengar aneh?

Chanyeol baru mengetahui ada penyiar yang memiliki nama julukan seperti itu. Entah apa gadis penyiar dari SBS itu memang menggunakan nama aslinya atau itu hanya _nickname_ saja. Yang jelas semua itu membuat Chanyeol nyaris mati penasaran beberapa hari belakangan ini. Nama itu sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Suara gadis itu juga tampak mirip seperti...

Byun Baekhyun.

"Yang benar saja. Pasti hanya kebetulan," Chanyeol menggerutu, mundur dari kursi kerjanya dengan kasar dan dikejutkan oleh seorang pria tua bersetelan jas rapi begitu ia berbalik badan.

"Ini data yang Tuan cari."

"Pergilah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, menerima berkas map itu dan setelahnya kembali duduk ke kursinya.

Ia menahan nafas, membuka lembaran itu dengan hati-hati.

Benar. Saking ingin tahunya, Chanyeol memerintahkan orang untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis penyiar itu.

Dan sekarang dokumen mengenai data pribadi gadis itu telah berada di tangannya.

Nafasnya terhembus pelan, menyeringaikan tawa kecil dan kemudian menutup kembali dokumen itu sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang tadinya hendak membincangkan tentang pembaruan cabang perusahaan Chanyeol mendadak nyaris pingsan ketika mendengar pria itu secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia telah membeli sebuah perusahaan _broadcast_ terkenal di Korea. Para pelayan berlarian mengantarkannya minuman, bahkan obat pun siap sedia, kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa pada wanita yang telah menginjak masa tua itu.

"Membeli SBS?! Kau sudah gila?! Kau pikir itu murah?!"

Chanyeol meneguk segelas air yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Sungmin, lantas setelahnya berdiri dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Tidak murah. Tapi aku terlanjur membelinya."

"Terlanjur?! Jadi kau sudah membelinya, itu maksudmu?! Kau benar-benar—"

"Kenapa kau heboh sekali? Dia hanya ingin mencoba menginjakkan pengalamannya sebagai pemimpin di dunia penyiaran dan berinvestasi untuk kehidupan kita ke depannya! Lihat. Dia sudah sedewasa ini tapi kenapa kau masih saja mengatur-ngaturnya seakan dia masih sama seperti dulu?!" Yura memangkas celotehan Sungmin dengan wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa. Permusuhannya dengan kakaknya sendiri memang belum juga berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol seketika mengambil langkah meninggalkan kedua wanita itu sebelum ia terjebak dalam pertikaian sengit antara keduanya, berusaha tak membuat rencananya yang telah ia siapkan matang-matang untuk hari ini terhambat.

Chanyeol telah mengatur jadwal kegiatannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia dengan susah payah membujuk petinggi SBS untuk menjual perusahaan padanya dengan harga tinggi. Ia rela berkompromi berjam-jam hingga berdebat, hanya untuk mendapatkan perusahaan itu. Lebih tepatnya lagi...

...hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Byun Baekhyun, serta memamerkan derajatnya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Ini terasa aneh.

Siaran Baekhyun sore ini tiba-tiba diistirahatkan sementara dan tidak terjadwal sama sekali. Atasannya tiba-tiba memanggilnya keluar dari ruang siaran dan menyuruhnya pergi menghadap ke ruangan bos tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Tolong saja. CEO baru yang rumornya masih berkepala dua itu bahkan tidak pernah mengadakan pertemuan atau pidato dengan seluruh pegawai. Dan entah untuk kepentingan apa, Baekhyun secara mendadak dipanggil untuk menemuinya.

Yang ia pusingkan dari semua itu adalah, kenapa harus dia?

Dia hanyalah pegawai biasa yang memiliki jabatan rendah di perusahaan itu. Walaupun seorang penyiar, Baekhyun tidak cukup terkenal dibandingkan penyiar-penyiar lain yang jauh lebih senior.

Ia merasa sangat gugup, jujur saja.

Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan lift, melangkah cepat menuju ruangan kepala perusahaan lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu secara hati-hati. Kemudian langkahnya menjadi pelan, memasuki ruangan itu dengan sedikit perasaan takut, karena sekilas ia berpikir bahwa ia akan dipecat.

"Selamat sore, sajangnim." Ucapnya dengan lembut di hadapan bosnya yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam. Tak kuasa menahan seringaiannya begitu mengetahui Baekhyun telah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Park Chanyeol.

Andai Baekhyun tahu bahwa si bodoh itu telah menjelma menjadi si brengsek setelah beberapa tahun.

Chanyeol membalikkan kursinya, memberikan Baekhyun sorot dingin tanpa menghapus senyum miring yang terus melekat di wajahnya. Dan setelah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, pria itu tertawa kecil karena merasa puas dengan raut kaget gadis itu.

Yeollie dan Chanyeol tentu saja memiliki wajah yang sama, walau tampak luar memiliki perbedaan yang kentara.

Baekhyun masih mengingat struktur wajah itu dengan baik.

Dadanya terasa sakit, merasa bahwa orang yang selama ini ia cari dengan susah payah berada di hadapannya.

"Y-yeollie.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yeollie? Siapa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. "K-kau bukan—" lalu ucapannya tertahan, begitu matanya mengarah pada _table sign_ bertuliskan 'Park Chan Yeol' yang terpajang rapi di atas meja kerja.

Nama yang terdengar sangat asing itu semakin membingungkan gadis itu. Chanyeol bahkan dapat membaca perasaan Baekhyun yang sepertinya nyaris sakit kepala setelah mengira bahwa Yeollie bukanlah dirinya.

Di sisi lain, pria itu tak menyadari jika di hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa gembira karena Baekhyun masih mengingat wajahnya.

Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu kemudian memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai dengan kaki. Sementara Baekhyun tak henti menatap wajahnya dengan sendu, seketika pikirannya kosong dan hanya dipenuhi oleh kilas balik tentang Yeollie saja.

"Apa aku setampan itu?"

"Yeollie..." tetapi Baekhyun tak mampu tersadar dari lamunannya, belum juga terlepas dari pikirannya yang kacau. Entah kenapa begitu yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah pria di masa lalu yang masih ia cintai. "...sungguh... kau bukan Yeollie?"

Chanyeol sejujurnya juga merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan, ada keinginan hebat untuk menumpahkan segala kerinduannya. Ia ingin menanyakan semuanya, alasan gadis itu menghilang, membuangnya, bahkan menikah dengan orang lain tanpa menghiraukannya yang dulu setia menunggunya berjam-jam di bawah hujan untuk siap melamar.

Ia ingin rasanya memeluk gadis.

Tapi saraf lidahnya berubah kelu. Dan egonya yang besar pun juga mampu menyingkirkan apa yang hatinya sedang katakan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau harus belajar mengingat namaku,"

"Maaf." Baekhyun yang menerima kartu nama itu, lantas membungkuk kecil menundukkan kepala. Kemudian memperhatikan kartu nama itu masih dengan pikiran tak percaya.

"Tadinya aku akan membicarakan hal yang penting, tapi... ucapanmu sungguh mengusik telingaku. Siapa orang dengan nama aneh yang selalu kau sebut itu?"

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. "I-itu..."

"Apa dia benar-benar mirip denganku? Wah. Dia pasti tampan, bukan?"

Sialan. Baekhyun diam-diam memenuhi batinnya dengan ribuan umpatan karena perkataan narsis Chanyeol yang sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan Yeollie.

Baik. Baekhyun sudah tak ingin memaksakan diri untuk mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah Yeollie karena faktanya Yeollie tidak memiliki wajah congkak seperti lelaki itu. Dia merasa bodoh karena terlalu mencintai Yeollie sehingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini ialah Park Chanyeol, bosnya, yang merupakan pengusaha muda tampan dan mapan.

Chanyeol dan Yeollie. Kedua pria itu mempunyai banyak kesamaan, tapi juga mempunyai banyak perbedaan yang cukup besar.

"Apa yang hendak anda sampaikan pada saya, sajangnim?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pertanyaan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu berdehem kecil kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

"Berhentilah menjadi penyiar."

Baekhyun menautkan alis seraya mendelik tajam. "Tunggu. Apa? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba memberhentikan saya? Saya melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Bahkan anda tidak pernah berada pada lokasi pekerjaan saya dan juga tak pernah memberikan saya peringatan ketika terjadi kesalahan tapi kenapa mendadak—"

Baekhyun terbungkam sesaat setelah tangan Chanyeol membentuk sebuah simbol yang mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Bersikaplah sedikit sopan. Ini adalah perusahaanku. Apapun bisa kulakukan jika aku mau."

"Jadi? Saya dipecat?"

"Benar. Tapi... aku akan memberikanmu tawaran lain..." Chanyeol menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...bagaimana kalau kau... menjadi asistenku?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Fuhhh akhirnya kelar chapter ini setelah kebanyakan mikir mau dibikin gimana wk =="**

 **Dan finally Chanyeol nongol jugaa setelah beberapa abad berkamuflase jadi Yeollie hwhwhwhw**

 **Gak ada yang amnesia di ff ini kokk tenang ajaaa semua udah sehat walafiat termasuk Baekhyun yang dengan malangnya nyariin si Yeollie tercinta selama bertahun-tahun :(**

 **Sip itu aja.**

 **Balasan review di sini yea :**

 **.**

 **feL7 : Aju nicee~ Sorry if I was waste your times with this shitty stories :D keep review and thankyou very much muchh**

 **rly : yap lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang cari-carian wkwkwk**

 **Nametannsehun : Sehun udah telanjur jd tunangannya Luhan hikss**

 **Didadida : yesss rainy yang dan show luoo. Gara2 liat fotonya show luo ama icing terus di ig, jadi kepikiran deh buat bikin ini ff walau awalnya lupa2 ama judulnya hahah thankss for ripiu**

 **Gueripiu : spamnya ucull wkwk keep spamming yaa {}**

 **Neni Komala : yap biar bekyun nyesel dah hahaha**

 **Yousee : emaknya terlalu sayang sama baek jadinya otaknya rada belok wkwk :( ku bingung asli si ceye pas berubah mau dibikin gimana wataknya, apa kejem atau humoris :( dan finalnya aku bikin ceye jadi kejem aja deh :(**

 **Oohnoona : tengkiuhhh**

 **Yessi94esy : omoooo tengss muach muach**

 **Pcy61 : maaf up yg ini agak lama :" hope u enjoy it ^^**

 **1004 : karena ini ff Chanbaek bukan Yeolbaek hahaha jadi kudu ngebet ke Chanyeol**

 **Yeolisbaek : eee kokk sama sihhh gue juga feelnya pas bikin ff ini kudu dengerin lagunya kyuhyun. Tapi gue dengerin yg judulnya 7 years of love itu ngena juga ko persis cerita di ff ini~ btw so sorry udah lama ga apdet karena gue blablabla pokoknya banyak alasan yg gabisa disebut. Butttt gue ttp bakal lanjutin ff ini kok~ thankyouuu bae~~**

 **Viantika : kepisahnya ga lama kok cuma 3 tahun aja :' baek baik kok gak lupa ingatan wkwk btw thx ripiunyaa**

 **Guest : Maunya sih bikin konfliknya gak berat tapi eh gue keterusan :( bbh sehat walafiat kok wkwk**

 **Parkobyunxo : Nooooo teedaaakkk adindaaa. Iya sih ceye jadi vangsadh tapi baek tidaa amnesia seperti ftv huahuahua. Tenang aza dah pokoknya ceye kudu happy ending**

 **YourOnlyMoon : yeaa thattss rightt perjuangan baru dimulai wkwkwk**

 **Xxbbiw06 : udah up ya :***

 **Park yeolna : gak parah kokk gak bikin baek amnesia alzheimer kanker dll wkwk chanbaek aman aja kok walaupun mereka berdua kudu berjuang dari awal lagi :")**

 **Oohdiah614 : akan diusahakan :" thx ripiunya~~**

 **Danactebh : thenkyuuuhh :***

 **MeAsCBHS : wkwk akhirnyaa. Btw soal remake drama jadi ff ini kalau bagi gue lumayan susah sih, soalnya mikir2 ulang buat nentuin tokoh yg ini pasnya buat siapa, terpaku alur dramanya atau nggak, dsb. Banyak pertimbangan gitu deh makanya ff ini gak begitu mirip sama dramanya :D tapi buat individu lain yang lebih dewa dalam hal merangkai cerita mungkin gampang aja buat remake :D**

 **Yayak : same as meehh dari jaman sd suka bgt nonton itu film gada bosen2nya wkwk**

 **Anhwa94 : Yeaa dingin dan arogan emang cocok sama ceye yg sekarang. Tapi tentunya bbh gak amnesia dong~ ntar riweuh lagi jalan ceritanya bisa pusing gw wkwkwk**

 **: emaknya gak sembunyiin kok tapi entar di chapter lain bakal dikasihtau alasannya :D wkwkwk sinet indo khas sama amnesia keknya ya. Aman kok bbh sehat walafiat~**

 **ParkYooAh : haruss happy ending lah~ xD**

 **Jieji2828 : tebakan yang tepat~ :D**

 **loeyaBee : tengkyuhh ripiunya~ maapkeun ibunya baek ya sian disalahin mulu wkwkwk**

 **neomuchanbaek1 : yess itu emang suratnya baekk kok. Ngejleb banget kan suratnya hahah tapi itu poin utama yg bikin ceye berubah :D**

 **veraparkhyun : hahahahh kalo semutnya bisa ngomong entar semua reader kena spoiler xD maapkan cb yg putuss tapii tunggu aja mereka berjuang lagi heuheuheu :D**

 **BaekHill : Chanbaek aman kok~ thx ripiunyahh**

 **Rarisarisa : kepslokmu bikin ngakakkk xD wkwk kalau baek tau yeollie holkay mas pasti ganyampe 5 chap udah finish ini ff XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHANLU/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Langkah Baekhyun yang menghentak keras memenuhi lorong berhasil menarik lirikan beberapa pegawai lain yang sontak menaruh rasa penasaran usai gadis itu keluar dari ruangan bos dengan atmosfer mencekam.

Permisi, Byun Baekhyun... ini benar dirimu, kan?

Oh tidak. Baekhyun bahkan tak habis pikir jika ada pria sebrengsek Park Chanyeol di dunia ini. Sungguh walaupun sesaat setelah ini ia diberhentikan paksa oleh perusahaan pun ia tak apa, bahkan sangat baik-baik saja dibandingkan harus mencabik-cabik harga dirinya untuk pria itu.

Di samping itu, tepat di lobby hadir seorang wanita tua yang merupakan kakak Chanyeol, Sungmin, yang berencana mampir untuk bertegur sapa sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya, serta sesekali mengintip keadaan pekerja-pekerja wanita di sana.

Karena sebelumnya, ketika tengah menikmati makan siang, Yura secara frontal menduga bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja sedang jatuh cinta kepada pegawai di perusahaan ini sehingga rela menghamburkan satu kertas cek bernilai fantastis.

Analisa yang cukup tepat sebenarnya, karena dua wanita itu tahu benar bahwa Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal pria gila kerja yang senang mengeksposkan dirinya sebagai seorang direktur besar ataupun pemilik nama perusahaan terkenal pada ranah publik. Dari kehidupan sehari-harinya pun, semua orang dapat dengan mudah mengerti bahwa Chanyeol adalah si mapan yang penuh dengan kebebasan dan gila wanita, tanpa _meeting_ sana-sini, tanpa laporan sana-sini. Ia tak perlu repot-repot membeli perusahaan besar karena pada dasarnya keluarganya sudah lebih dari kaya, sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri tak mengetahui berapa nominal angka 0 pada gelimangan harta yang ia miliki.

Oke, kali ini Sungmin mau mengakui kecerdasan Yura sebagai _bad girl_ sejati, tapi tidak untuk lain waktu. Hanya hari ini saja, dan tidak lagi.

Kendati begitu, kedatangan Sungmin yang mendadak secara kebetulan bersamaan dengan turunnya Baekhyun ke lobby dalam keadaan emosi yang sedang pada titik puncaknya.

Hey hey, perkiraan orang-orang yang mengkhayal bahwa dibalik dari suara halusnya Baekhyun adalah gadis manis yang anggun dan lembut hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Para pegawai sudah mengetahui watak asli Baekhyun walaupun gadis itu sudah sangat jarang menunjukkannya di depan banyak orang.

"Byun, apa yang sajangnim katakan padamu?" Atasan Baekhyun, Jiho, mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Dan lihatlah betapa murkanya Baekhyun begitu gadis itu mendengar kata 'sajangnim' yang kontan mengusik kedua telinganya.

"Jangan bicara denganku sekarang, brengsek." Semua orang tersentak mendapati Baekhyun dengan tanpa ragu menyentak atasannya sendiri bahkan mengacuhkan pandangannya. Ia terus menatap lurus ke depan sembari melangkah cepat keluar dari kantor tanpa menengok kemanapun.

Baekhyun yang selama tiga tahun merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih feminim ternyata masih belum dapat menyembuhkan penyakit emosionalnya yang mudah meledak-ledak.

"Y-yak. Siapa anak kurang ajar itu?" protes Sungmin yang mendapati keheningan di lobby yang diakibatkan aura mistis Baekhyun.

Jiho tertawa getir, menambah kecanggungan di ruangan itu. "Dia Byunnie, penyiar kami."

"Maaf?" Sungmin terheran mendengar jawaban Jiho. 'Byunnie' adalah nama yang terdengar cukup asing dan tak biasa. Memang siapa orang tua bodoh yang memberi anaknya nama kampungan seperti itu?

"Ah –maksudku, namanya Byun Baekhyun—"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?! WANITA SIALAN ITU?!" Teriakan Sungmin yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru lobby seketika menghentikan semua aktivitas para pekerja yang padahal sedang pada waktu sibuk-sibuknya.

Bahu Jiho tersentak dan wanita itu sedikit bergidik karena terlalu terkejut dengan respon Sungmin dengan perkataannya –yang tak ia pahami dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga membuat Sungmin langsung melotot dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

Sungmin tak percaya ini.

Ia bahkan harus berpikir keras untuk mengingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang tomboy di masalalu karena ia baru menyadari serta cukup dikagetkan dengan gaya berpakaian dan riasan Baekhyun yang berubah total.

Sungguh, wanita itu adalah Baekhyun yang pernah mencampakkan adiknya, bukan?

Segila apa adiknya pada wanita berkepribadian buruk seperti Baekhyun sehingga harus pusing-pusing membeli perusahaan ini hanya untuk menemui gadis yang sempat meninggalkannya mentah-mentah itu?

"Park Chanyeol... benar-benar." Dumelnya dengan rahang mengeras geram, sebelum akhirnya wanita tua itu angkat kaki untuk mencari ruangan Chanyeol dan bersiap menyiram adiknya segala cercaan perihal Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyaol mengusak rambutnya sedikit kasar sesaat setelah langkah Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya. Beberapa hentakan kecil kaki kanannya menjadi satu-satunya suara bising dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Dengan gelisah bermain-main dengan memutar kursi yang ia duduki seraya terus memegangi dagunya.

"Benar. Ada yang salah denganku?" gumamnya, nampak berpikir keras tentang sesuatu entah apa.

Lupakan sepasang telinganya yang memerah akibat dihujani dengan macam-macam omelan yang kakak sulungnya tujukan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol harus tetap konsisten dengan pilihannya walaupun Sungmin menyuruhnya berhenti menemui wanita menyebalkan itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menunjukkan kekerenanku di depannya. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya." Gumamnya lagi, yang kemudian meraih segelas kopi untuk menghilangkan jauh-jauh beban pikiran yang terus meracau di kepalanya setelah Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Park Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun tidak sudi hanya untuk sekedar menjadi asistenmu saja.

Tidak, tidak.

Chanyeol menyadari caranya dalam membujuk Baekhyun tadi benar-benar salah. Emosinya terlalu terburu-buru ketika Baekhyun menolak tawaran besar yang ia berikan sehingga ia tanpa pikir panjang menggoda wanita itu dengan...

ciuman.

"Tapi sungguh. Apa aku kurang tampan untuk menciumnya?" Dan setelahnya pria itu membalikkan kursi menghadap lemari kaca untuk memandang pantulan wajah tampannya di sana. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia meringis. "...aah...dia menamparku terlalu keras." Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang sedikit merah.

Namun jujur saja. Tamparan Baekhyun kali ini jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan tamparannya 6 tahun silam, ketika Chanyeol masih berstatus sebagai 'Yeollie'.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur meraih telepon milik kantor, menghubungi salah seorang pegawai yang berada di meja resepsionis lantai 1.

"Malam ini. Aku ingin Baekhyun kembali menemuiku di ruangan."

.

.

.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menjawab suruhan Jeonghan dengan penuh penekanan diiringi wajah datar. Sehingga Jeonghan, pegawai yang bertanggung jawab di resepsionis itu mendengus panjang dan balik menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot tajam.

"Ini perintah bos, bukan aku. Aku akan ikut bermasalah jika kau tidak menuruti perintahnya." Ujar Jeonghan yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada telepon kantor yang berdering dan menjawab panggilan penting dari telepon itu, mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang hampir mengeluarkan lagi kalimat protes sebelum akhirnya Jeonghan kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya.

Baiklah. Baekhyun harus menurut dan dengan terpaksa mengantarkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Chanyeol, mau tak mau.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol belum mengirimkannya surat pemecatan jadi Baekhyun akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan secara baik-baik kali ini.

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sosok menjulang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada tepat didepannya ketika ia baru saja masuk ke ruangan pria itu. Wanita itu mendongak, menautkan alisnya risih pada Chanyeol yang sekarang tersenyum miring dengan santainya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Apa kau punya keperluan denganku?" bahkan kali ini Baekhyun tak menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan menyebut Chanyeol dengan kata 'kau', mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria itu adalah bosnya.

"Tidak ada."

Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol hanya ingin bermain-main padanya. Sangat kekanakan. "Kalau begitu aku punya keperluan denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau punya kertas dan pulpen? Aku akan menulis surat pengunduranku di sini. Sekarang juga."

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, tertawa kecil menjawab perkataan dingin wanita itu. "Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika Chanyeol menyetujui permintaannya, membiarkan ia duduk didepan meja kerja pria itu untuk menulis langsung surat pengunduran diri. Sementara itu, Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil menumpu dagu dengan tangannya, tak henti-hentinya memandangi Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya sehingga jarak mereka hanya terhalang oleh meja kerja.

Dan Baekhyun akui, ia sedikit merasa malu dipandangi oleh pria setampan Chanyeol –apalagi wajahnya mirip dengan Yeollie, tetapi di sisi lainnya gadis itu ingin sekali rasanya melayangkan tinju yang tak pernah ia gunakan selama tiga tahun ini kepada Chanyeol yang terus membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sudah selesai? Aku menunggu." Chanyeol melempar senyum semanis mungkin, membuat Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dengan dingin.

"Sekarang tinggal tanda tanganmu." Baekhyun membalik kertas itu dan menyeretnya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih kertas itu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tetapi tak sampai kesekian detik ia kembali meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa menerima surat pengunduran diri yang tidak terstruktur dengan baik seperti ini. Ada penggunaan bahasa baku yang keliru dan penempatan tanggal yang salah. Tapi tak masalah. Karena kau yang membuat, aku akan menerimanya."

Baekhyun hanya bungkam dan menjawab ucapan panjang lebar Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

Dan Chanyeol juga diam.

Mereka saling diam dan menciptakan keheningan yang cukup panjang. Hanya jarum jam dinding yang bersuara di sana.

"Jadi? Kapan kau akan memberikan tanda tanganmu?" Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan berbicara lebih dulu.

Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di atas meja. "Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan dan aku akan tanda tangani suratmu, apapun opsi yang kau pilih."

"Apa itu?"

"Opsi pertama. Kau harus menjadi asistenku dan menuruti semua perintahku setelah mengundurkan diri. Relax, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku sebelumnya yang menciummu tiba-tiba. Tetapi aku memberi bonus pada opsi ini. Jika kau menjadi asistenku, aku juga akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu dan membantu semua kesulitanmu tanpa syarat. Lalu... opsi kedua, setelah kau secara resmi mengundurkan diri maka aku akan melayangkan gugatan dengan angka yang besar serta melawanmu di pengadilan agar kau bisa kembali lagi ke perusahaanku. Bagaimana?"

Oh, Park Chanyeol sialan.

Baekhyun tertawa remeh seraya mengangguk paham, memandang Chanyeol dengan jengkel. "Apa mempermainkan wanita sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu?"

Chanyeol seketika memasang wajah seolah-olah sedang terkejut. "Hey, darimana kau tahu? Apa kau stalker?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan membuang pandangan.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan omongannya, kali ini memasang wajah seakan penuh penyesalan. "Tapi maaf sekali. Aku hanya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang minimal berukuran _B-cup_ , bukan gadis yang dadanya lebih rata daripada papan billiard. Seperti. Kau." Katanya dengan penuh penekanan di bagian akhir kalimat.

Park Chanyeol, bersyukurlah saat ini jendela ruanganmu sedang terkunci rapat. Apabila tidak, kepalamu mungkin telah melayang keluar dan remuk terbanting di aspal jalan.

"Berapa tuntutannya jika aku memilih opsi kedua?"

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke atas seakan sedang berpikir. "Hm... berapa dollar ya kira-kira. Sebentar, akan aku hitung," dan dengan kurang ajarnya pria itu meraih kalkulator dan bertingkah seolah-olah sedang betul-betul mempertimbangkan uang tuntutan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ada asap-asap panas yang mengepul keluar dari kepalanya. Wanita itu seketika merebut kalkulator milik Chanyeol dan mereset semua angka di sana. "Aku pilih opsi pertama."

Chanyeol memiringkan senyum lebarnya, memandang gadis itu puas sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. "Deal?"

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas tangan itu dan mulai menatap Chanyeol serius. "Tapi kau benar-benar akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, kan?"

Chanyeol yang sedikit patah hati karena uluran jabatan tangannya ditolak oleh Baekhyun pun menarik tangannya kembali dan mendorong kertas pengunduran diri ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan ingkar. Sekarang tambahkan pernyataan ke dalam suratmu bahwa kau sudah memilih opsi yang pertama."

Tangan Baekhyun meraih kasar bolpoin di atas meja, menuliskan apa yang Chanyeol suruh dengan tanpa niatan sedikit pun sehingga tulisannya di kertas itu terlihat sangat buruk.

"Bagus. Kau sangat pintar." Chanyeol tertawa ringan seraya menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan itu. "Kalau boleh tahu... apa permintaan pertamamu sebagai asistenku?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan bahu. "Kau harus membantuku menemukan kekasihku."

Bolpoin Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melayangkan raut tanda tanya. "Ya?"

"Kau tuli? Bantu aku menemukan kekasihku."

"Kekasih?" Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian bergegas menarik laci dan mencari dokumen identitas Baekhyun di dalam sana. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika dokumen itu mengatakan bahwa status Baekhyun...

...belum menikah.

Chanyeol bahkan belum membaca itu.

"Kau dengar aku?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu kembali melihat dokumen itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya lagi ke dalam laci meja. Kepalanya hampir berkunang-kunang sekarang karena semuanya terasa sangat membingungkan.

' _jadi selama ini dia... belum menikah? Mengapa?'_

"Aku dengar, aku dengar," sahut Chanyeol, walaupun sedikit terlambat. "Aku sedikit kaget ketika tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi... apa masalah kekasihmu? Apa dia pria kaya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu untuk berselingkuh? Aku akan membantumu jika kau ingin aku membalaskan dendam untuknya."

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cukup kabulkan saja."

"Yak. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabulkan itu jika kau saja tak memberiku informasi tentang kekasihmu itu!" seru Chanyeol dengan nada protes.

Sejujurnya perasaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak ketika Baekhyun akan menyebutkan siapa kekasih yang saat ini ia cari-cari. Chanyeol curiga bahwa pria yang Baekhyun cari adalah...

"Namanya Park Yeollie. Dia menghilang dariku tiga tahun lalu."

...dirinya sendiri.

Oh sial. Tidak mungkin, kan, Chanyeol dengan wajah bahagia mengatakan 'aku sudah mengabulkannya! Yeollie ada di sini! Yeollie adalah aku! Peluk aku! Aku adalah Yeollie!' pada Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tak berniat membuka rahasianya begitu saja pada Baekhyun tentang kenyataan bahwa dialah Yeollie yang Baekhyun cari.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya masih marah pada Baekhyun yang mencampakkannya di hari itu.

Lagipula untuk apa gadis itu mencari-carinya setelah meninggalkannya ke Singapura tiga tahun lalu?

Ah, Chanyeol tahu. Ia menebak bahwa tiga tahun lalu calon suami Baekhyun membatalkan pernikahan sehingga Baekhyun putus asa dan mencari-carinya lagi untuk meminta kembali.

Jangan heran tentang dugaan bodoh dramatis Chanyeol karena walaupun pria itu berubah dratis dari tiga tahun lalu, otaknya masih kurang berfungsi dengan benar, masih saja bodoh.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab. "Wajahnya sangat autis dan badannya tinggi berisi. Ia memakai kacamata minus. Bibirnya sedikit tebal dan selalu terbuka karena dia idiot. Telinganya aneh dan besar. Dia punya rambut mangkuk persis seperti jamur jadi ia akan sangat mencolok ketika berdiri diantara kerumunan orang."

Pemaparan Baekhyun mengenai jati diri Chanyeol di masalalu sangatlah kejam dan buruk.

Chanyeol tak ingin membayangkan seberapa jelek dirinya tiga tahun lalu. Mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Untuk permintaanmu yang ini, tidak ada jaminan karena itu benar-benar sulit. Kecuali jika kau memintaku untuk berkencan denganmu, aku akan mengabulkannya tanpa ragu." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman menyebalkan khasnya yang sungguh tak dapat Baekhyun artikan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Baekhyun berdiri seraya membenarkan posisi tas selempangnya, hendak beranjak meninggalkan bos kurang ajar itu dengan segera.

"Bekerjalah mulai besok sebagai asistenku~" seru Chanyeol yang kemudian tertawa pelan karena Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya dan berlalu dari ruangannya.

"Galak sekali." Gumam Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas karena Plan B-nya untuk mendekati Baekhyun telah lumayan terencana dengan baik.

Pria itu tampak berusaha keras agar Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Pada Park Chanyeol,

bukan Yeollie.

.

.

.

Yura tertawa mengejek ketika melihat Sungmin sedang sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan foto gadis cantik yang berhamburan di atas meja ruang tengah. Wanita tua itu tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Yura dan hanya terus menggumamkan nama-nama dari foto para gadis yang telah ia kumpulkan.

"Ehm."

Mulut Sungmin yang sejak tadi berkomat-kamit pun terhenti, mendongak sedikit ke arah Yura yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan menggenggam segelas anggur merah sambil memasang raut jijik.

"Apa?"

"Apa pekerjaan sampinganmu adalah mucikari yang mempekerjakan gadis-gadis muda itu sebagai pelacur?" Yura melirik lagi foto-foto gadis tak dikenal di tangan Sungmin.

"Jaga omonganmu. Aku dengan susah payah mengumpulkan identitas gadis-gadis ini. Aku mencari gadis-gadis ini dengan penuh kesungguhan! Mereka berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, punya pendidikan yang bagus, anggun, cantik, dan pastinya akan mampu merawat Chanyeol dengan baik setelah menikah!" sentak Sungmin, yang kemudian batinnya berkata, _'bukan seperti Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan monster dibalik wajah manisnya!'_

"Yak. Aku jamin Chanyeol tidak akan mau lagi berbicara padamu jika kau mendesaknya menikah dengan gadis-gadis pilihanmu yang entah bagaimana watak aslinya itu. Kenapa kau harus memusingkan hubungan percintaannya? Kau pasti tak ingat kalau adik tampan kita itu punya banyak pacar dan ribuan wanita yang menggilainya. Menikah itu perkara mudah, kau tenang saja lah." Yura memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari wanita lajang 31 tahun sepertimu. Diamlah."

Yura mendelik tak terima. "Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari wanita lajang tua 51 tahun sepertimu. Aku tidak menikah tapi punya banyak mantan pacar dan aku menyeleksi mereka dengan ketat. Sedangkan kau? Percintaanmu bahkan kalah dari gadis SMA."

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah menikah karena memang aku hanya mendedikasikan hidupku untuk mengurus Chanyeol setelah orang tua kita meninggal! Sementara kau? Jangankan mengurusi Chanyeol. Merebus sebutir telur saja kau tak mampu."

Otak Yura yang semakin mendidih nyaris memproses urat-urat sarafnya untuk menggerakkan tangan menumpahkan anggur merah tepat di atas kepala Sungmin kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang secara tiba-tiba dan duduk di salah satu single sofa.

Sambil terheran mengamati foto-foto yang terhambur di atas meja, Chanyeol melepaskan jas hitamnya yang kemudian disodorkan pada salah satu pelayan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Untuk apa itu?" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang langsung berdecak menggeser foto-foto itu lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan tanya apa itu dan pilih gadis yang paling kau suka,"

Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin karena menyadari maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Ia hanya mendenguskan deru nafasnya yang berat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yura.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," tukasnya sebelum pergi.

"Heol,"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap dan membeokan mulutnya tak percaya karena merasa usahanya mengumpulkan foto itu sangat sia-sia. Sontak ekspresinya mengundang gelak tawa Yura yang turut berlalu sambil berkata, "Aku sudah bilang, kan."

Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika membuang sesuatu secara cuma-cuma.

Wanita tua itu tak menyerah. Ia kembali mengedarkan matanya pada foto-foto gadis itu untuk mengobservasi wajah mereka satu-persatu dengan detail.

"Kira-kira... mana yang serasi untuk adikku..." ia menggumam pelan.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, pandangannya terarah pada salah satu foto gadis berambut pendek yang tersenyum lebar. Dibacanya data diri gadis itu, lalu mengangguk cepat dengan raut bahagia.

"Hey, hey, sini kau. Sini." Panggil Sungmin pada salah satu pelayan lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Pelayan yang bernama Seungkwan itu pun segera menuruti Sungmin dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Sungmin lalu menatap Seungkwan dengan serius. "Seungkwan-ah... Menurutmu, siapa gadis terbaik di antara foto-foto ini? Pilih yang paling kau sukai. Pilih."

Seungkwan mengangguk mantap, lalu ikut memperhatikan foto demi foto di atas meja.

Dan...

 _Gotcha!_

Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika tahu Seungkwan memilih foto gadis yang sama dengan yang ia pilih.

"Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti benar-benar idaman~" Sungmin menjerit bahagia dengan suara pelan kepada Seungkwan, dibalas anggukan cepat dari pelayan itu.

Kemudian Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan mengacung-acungkannya, "Huh. Anak itu mungkin memang tidak tertarik pada gadis ini jika hanya melihat dari foto. Tapi jika gadis ini hadir di rumah ini dan berada di sisinya, aku jamin ia akan takluk dengan cepat dan membuang monster bermarga Byun itu."

Seungkwan mengangguk lagi dengan semangat –walaupun ia sedikit banyak tak mengerti dengan omongan Sungmin. "Betul sekali, Nyonya!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang agak penjang setelah ia mendapatkan telepon yang menyatakan jadwal _meeting_ penting di luar kota yang begitu mendadak. Kepalanya sungguh pusing memikirkan topik obrolan serius antar perusahaan pertelevisian yang sama sekali tak ia pahami. Dan jujur saja, ia tidak bisa menolak jika ini menyangkut pertemuan besar demi tetap berdirinya perusahaan. Chanyeol sungguh membenci akan adanya _meeting_ di luar kota bahkan luar negeri karena saat-saat itulah harinya terasa sungguh melelahkan. Dia memang acuh dalam urusan bekerja dan jarang mengikuti semua _meeting_ ataupun rapat perusahaan, tapi bukan berarti ia harus terus-terusan mengabaikan semua tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala perusahaan dan pewaris bisnis keluarga.

Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap rahangnya seketika mengangkat pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi. Spontanitas garis senyuman terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. Sakit kepalanya kian mereda begitu otak bodoh-cerdiknya menemukan sebuah solusi yang menurutnya amat genius.

"Aku mengantarkan berkas untuk ditanda-tangani hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun, meletakkan file yang ia bawa ke atas meja Chanyeol.

Benar. Baekhyun adalah asisten Chanyeol sekarang.

Dapat dilihat dari perubahan mencolok Baekhyun dari segi pakaian.

Wanita yang biasanya hanya mengenakan kemeja staf berwarna hitam dan celana kasual itu kini telah memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok abu-abu selutut. Rok yang lumayan agak ketat itu mampu membentuk pinggangnya yang amat sempit. Chanyeol benar-benar senang melihatnya.

"Aku akan membawamu menemaniku dalam _meeting_ besar di Jejudo. Kau keberatan?"

' _SANGAT KEBERATAN, TUAN PARK.'_ Baekhyun hampir membentakkan kalimat itu, namun teringat pada kesepakatan diantara mereka berdua, bahwa selama ia menuruti Chanyeol, Chanyeol juga akan mengabulkan permintaannya, termasuk menemukan Yeollie.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun, yang meskipun singkat namun membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman yang biasanya mampu menyebabkan para gadis menjelma menjadi sebalok es yang mencair dengan mudah.

"Bagus. Sekarang berdirilah di sampingku." Perintah Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang seolah sedang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Saat ini jam makan siangku." Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Kris sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil sekarang untuk membawanya makan siang ke suatu tempat.

"Sungguh? Ayo, kalau begitu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, menyebabkan Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening sedikit kesal karena pria itu secara sepihak menarik siku lengannya keluar dari ruangan.

"Yak. Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Kenapa bertanya lagi? Bukankah kita akan pergi makan siang bersama?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar matanya geram. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya janji dengan rekanku."

"Siapa itu?"

"Apa itu penting untuk kau ketahui?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan pemilik perusahaan ini. Siapa rekanmu?"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi. Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

Baekhyun tak berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia memang benar-benar risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang saat ini terus tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum tipis melirik genggaman tangannya yang turun ke pergelangan tangan kecil Baekhyun sembari bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang tanpa merasa malu.

.

.

.

Kris yang duduk di depan setir mobil sejak setengah jam yang lalu, terus mengeluarkan dengusan kecil ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan telponnya. Pria berkebangsaan China itu kemudian menyerah dan melempar ponselnya ke kursi bagasi sebelah dengan pelan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik keluar kaca mobil di depannya dan menunggu gadis itu dengan tak sabaran.

"Baekhyun—" Kris yang pada awalnya mengembangkan senyuman kecil sewaktu melihat Baekhyun datang ke area parkir pun seketika memudarkan senyumnya begitu matanya menangkap sesosok familier sedang menggandeng Baekhyun memasuki satu-satunya mobil mewah yang terparkir di sana.

Kris melupakan perasaannya yang sebelumnya marah melihat pria itu menggandeng wanita yang ia sayangi, karena ia tersadarkan oleh sesuatu yang amat membingungkan dan membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Kris terus saja membatu tanpa bergeming, terus memperhatikan mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mobil itu mundur dan meninggalkan area parkir.

' _pria itu... Park Yeollie?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Uhuukkk**

 **Maafkan daku yang telat post yheaaa**

 **Aku agak bingung nentuin alur di chapter ini jadi aku gak ngetik dengan terburu-buru biar hasilnya gak nyeleneh. /elusreaders/**

 **Sebagai gantinya bakal ada rated M di chapter depan.**

 **Jangan senang dulu. Jadwal update cepat/lambat, momennya CB, sampai adegan anu, tergantung seberapa banyak yang pengen. Kalau reviewnya gak mencapai ekspektasi aku yhaa.. gitu lah /tersledingreaders/**

 **Makin banyak yang reviews dan minta momen CB, makin semangat aku buat nulis huahuahua**

 **Jadi kalau emang mau rated M nya di chap depannn yhaa review ajhaaa /maksasambilnodongpisau/**

 **Sekalian kalian main tebak-tebakan siapa cewek yang rencananya dipilih Sungmin buat dijadiin pihak ketiganya CB :333 (padahal dari chap 1-sekarang namanya udah ada wkwkwk)**

 **GAK REVIEW, AKU CIUM.**

 **.**

 **(mention review di siniihhh)**

 **Oohdiah614 : terhuraaa deh kalau tau ada yang nungguin ff acu (T.T) maapin ketelatannya yaaa**

 **Misa : hmmmm semoga tebakannya beruntung :D**

 **Jieji2828 : ku juga berharap kesalahpahaman dan ff ini selesai :"D *pelukguling***

 **PupuChan561 : Ohohoooo CY bakal beneran balas dendam apa keterusan yaaa. Tentang penjelasan soal surat, tunggu dan pantengin ff ini awkhayy**

 **Rly : silent readers lebih jahat dari yah :'D**

 **Guest : aku gatau siapa dirimu tapi... ailaphyuuu :*****

 **Luckydo : Maaf untuk keterlambatannya xD dannn makasih loh nyempetin review semua chap :D**

 **Rarisarisa : tapi aku maunya CY yang nembak aku gimana dong. Kamu setuju ga : 9**

 **Indahbyunee614 : ahahahaa pokoknya tenang azaa. Biarkan takdir yang berbicara dan tangan author yang mengalir indah : 3**

 **Anittawu : aku juga gamau yang sedih sedihh u.u jadi berusaha buat moodnya CB ini bagus lagi :D**

 **Yousee : CY kejam gak yaaa kejam gak yaa wkwkwk CY jadi labil di chapter ini xD**

 **Rini Kim : Antara jadi jahat dan ada manis-manisnyaaaa. Tapi emang CY jadi jahat sih ._.**

 **Pcy61 : Siapp akan kukorbankan apapun untuk CB ini walaupun tanganku udah kretek-kretek mainin laptop wkwkwk :33**

 **Yong1237 : hmmm tergantung seberapa banyak reviewnya :D**

 **Anhwa : terkabulkan. Baek mau tuhh. Tunggu aja deh pokoknya xD**

 **Ay : gak kokk aman ajaa :D**

 **Parkobyunxo : Okheyyy sipp akan kupertimbangkan saranmu huehuehue**

 **Viantika : Duuh si ganteng kek CY sapa sih yang nolak yekan :D pasti baek mau dong wkwkwk**

 **Niaramaidah28 : CY modus tapi jaat xD**

 **Veraparkhyun : tungguin aja terus :3 yang jelas bakal happy end karena aku gatega bikin CB jadi sad ending XD**

 **Cici fu : makasih reviewnyaaa /narimansae/**

 **Parkyeolna : aku juga suka sama reviewmu :'))))**

 **Xxbbiw06 : karena aku gasuka yang nyesek2, aku bikin CB fresh lagi ^^**

 **Danactebh : tengkiuuhhhh *tebarmawar***

 **Neni Komala : harus tahan banting dijahatin dan dianuin /ngomongapasih/ xD**

 **MelaniJung : tunggu aja pasti ada kok :DDD**

 **Neomuchanbaek1 : Pastinya Baek bakal nerima dong jadi asistennya CY biar mampus kepincut lagi ama CY yang udah jadi vangzdh xDD**

 **Narsihamdan : *lemparCYkelaut***

 **MeAsCBHS : dinistain dalam tanda kutip huahuahua**

 **: aduduu tengkyuu ripiunyaa :"DDD**

 **BaekHill : CY udah gengsian orangnya. Udah jadi bad boy sih :D /breakdancelaguyanglek/**

 **Parkyeolliecy61 : makasihh udah disemangatinn :'DD terharu dehhh /peluk/**

 **Kepala jamur : tenang aja bentar lagi juga CY naksir kok /gabermaksudspoiler xD/**

 **YourOnlyMoon : makaseeeh bae T.T keep review juseyoooww**

 **Babybaekchan : uri Baekkie aman koo walaupun akan ternistakann hwhwhwhw**

 **ParkYooAh : akuu disemangatinn hekkss seneng deh acuuu *elap ingus***

 **loeyaBee : maaf telat upnya :") dannn makasih ripiunyahh :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : Chen/Lee Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, etc.**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Drama**

 **Summary :  
Park Chanyeol, seorang pria manja dan lugu yang menyamar menjadi orang miskin, terjebak dalam masa-masa kuliah yang mengerikan bersama Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang paling ditakuti di Kampus. Tetapi ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta, takdir justru berkata lain.** **(summarymacamapaini)** **  
CHANBAEK/CHAN** **SOO** **/KRISBAEK/GENDERSWITCH**

 **! ! !**

Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat Chanyeol beranjak keluar dari mobil dan beralih membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia melirik ke arah Kafe di belakang Chanyeol yang rumornya dapat menguras semua lembaran di dompetmu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi pahit.

Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun tak kunjung bergerak dari posisi duduknya lantas tertawa tipis karena sudah mengerti maksud dari tekukan wajah gadis itu.

"Apa perlu aku gendong?"

Baekhyun dengan kasar keluar sambil menyenggol Chanyeol di ambang pintu mobil sebelum lelaki itu bertindak lancang lebih jauh, mengingat bosnya ini adalah seseorang yang senang menyalahgunakan kewenangan dan bertindak sesuka hati tanpa memakai otak.

Entah kenapa, membuat Baekhyun marah menimbulkan adanya suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya dapat menahan tawa sambil melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya mengekori Baekhyun yang telah berjalan cepat memasuki Kafe.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tawar Chanyeol yang telah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di salah satu meja yang sedikit jauh dengan kerumunan orang, menyodorkan buku menu pada gadis yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di dada itu.

"Terserah,"

Ya, begitulah jawaban semua wanita ketika berkencan.

Tunggu.

Berkencan.

Chanyeol bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kencan kecil mereka setelah terpisah selama tiga tahun. Dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan gigi-gigi rapinya ketika mengetahui hal yang baginya amat penting itu.

Demi menunjukkan sisi mewah dan gentle yang telah ia miliki kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menutup buku menu di tangannya tanpa melihat satu pun nama makanan di sana dan berkata pada pelayan di sebelahnya, "Bawakan kami dua porsi makanan dan minuman paling mahal di Kafe ini. Ingat, yang paling mahal."

Melihat sifat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit kampungan _–_ walau kaya, Baekhyun mendecihkan tawa mengejek seraya membuang wajahnya. "Apa-apaan itu." Desisnya dengan nada pelan, tetapi telinga lebar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Jika kau suka Kafe ini maka aku akan membelinya untukmu." Chanyeol lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum seringaiannya yang sangat tidak Baekhyun sukai.

"Aku lebih memilih mengais-ngais tong sampah dan makan bersama kucing liar daripada duduk bersama orang sepertimu di sini," ucap Baekhyun ketus tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol, memandang bosan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya.

"Yak. Orang sepertiku? Apa maksudmu? Eiss, jangan seperti itu. Aku tahu dalam dasar lubuk hatimu kau pasti tak bisa berhenti menjerit bahagia karena sedang kencan makan siang dengan orang... seperti... ku..." Chanyeol memperlambat ucapannya di akhir kalimat begitu matanya membulat mendapati pria postur besar tampak memasuki Kafe dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan tautan alis yang tegas.

' _Wu Yifan? Orang itu? Kenapa dia juga ada di sini? Sialan.'_ Dan batin Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengumpat begitu Kris berhenti di depan meja mereka berdua.

Kris Wu.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa rivalnya di masa lalu itu juga menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan semburat bahagia begitu merasakan pahlawan penyelamatnya datang sekarang.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mengintrogasi, hendak mengajukan berbagai macam tanda tanya yang sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya. Tetapi hal itu ia urungkan karena menyadari bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya seakan sedang memohon-mohon, Kris langsung paham bahwa gadis itu sedang berada dalam situasi yang tak nyaman. Maka tanpa ragu, Kris duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap cepat dan mengajukan protes.

"Y-yak! Si-siapa kau? Berani-beraninya," Chanyeol gelagapan.

Kris sedikit kaget karena pria yang dia kira adalah Yeollie itu ternyata tak mengenalnya.

"Dia teman makan siangku yang aku katakan tadi. Memang sudah seharusnya dia berada di sini," Baekhyun menjelaskan. Ekor matanya melirik Kris dan ingin bertanya mengapa pria itu bisa berada di Kafe yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu bahwa Kafe ini bukanlah selera Kris dan tidak mungkin mereka bertemu secara kebetulan. Kris cukup sederhana walau punya banyak uang, dan lebih suka mengajak Baekhyun mampir makan siang ke warung pinggiran jalan daripada ke tempat yang elit.

Baekhyun menebak bahwa Kris telah mengikutinya sampai ke sini, maka dari itu ia menyimpan lagi pertanyaannya dan mungkin akan menanyakan itu lain kali.

Masih merasa kesal karena Kris mengganggu kencan makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini mengangkat garpu yang tergeletak di hadapannya dan mengacung-acungkannya ke depan wajah pria China-Kanada itu. "Hei. Kafe ini tidak murah– Tidak, maksudku, Kafe ini tidak murah bagimu walau tampak mudah bagiku. Aku sudah memesan meja ini dengan harga yang tidak dapat kau bayar, kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa duduk begitu saja di sini. Pergilah,"

Dan Kris kembali sedikit dibuat kaget karena pria yang dia duga adalah Yeollie itu mempunyai sifat congkak yang kelebihan dosis. Omongannya yang agak ngelantur itu memang sedikit sama dengan Yeollie, namun ucapan Chanyeol terdengar jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada si kepala jamur tiga tahun lalu.

Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, "Ah, begitu? Baiklah."

Kemudian Chanyeol dibuat panik ketika Baekhyun kini menggandeng Kris dan hendak beranjak dari kursi untuk meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar pantatnya sedikit terangkat dari kursi dan gestur tangannya bergerak seolah berusaha menahan mereka berdua, sehingga Baekhyun dan Kris kembali duduk dengan malas. "Tidak, tidak. Duduklah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Walaupun Kris datang sebagai pengganggu, tapi tak apa lah. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kencan makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun gagal total. Anggap saja Kris adalah patung manekin penghias ruangan yang menambah kesan estetika. Benar, anggap saja seperti itu. Ia harus berpikir lebih positif.

Tetapi masalahnya lagi, jika Chanyeol mengabaikan Kris, ia takut Kris akan curiga. Ia harus bersikap seolah ia tak kenal dengan Kris –dan karena tak saling mengenal, harus bertegur sapa lalu berkenalan, bukan?

Chanyeol harus bersikap sewajarnya dan berbasa-basi pada si China oleng itu, seolah mereka berdua adalah dua pria yang baru saja bertemu.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun?" tanya Chanyeol, mengangkat buku menu untuk disodorkan pada Kris.

Kris mendorong buku itu pelan dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak. Aku tak berselera."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, meletakkan kembali buku itu ke atas meja seraya mengusap wajah geram lalu mempertontonkan gigi-giginya untuk memberikan tawa sindiran. "Kau ini benar-benar kere ya?"

Kris membalas tawa itu, menuangkan air mineral gratis di atas meja ke dalam salah satu gelas, lalu meneguknya sedikit. "Begitulah. Sangat sayang jika harus menghanguskan dompetku hanya untuk sepiring nasi. Aku akan makan roti saja di tempat lain,"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dia tidak peduli sebenarnya. Terserah apa Kris mau makan roti atau makan nasi basi. Kalau perlu Kris tidak usah makan saja sekalian agar pria itu mati dan tidak mengganggu kencannya lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Apa perlu aku mentraktirmu? Tapi syaratnya kau pindah ke meja lain,"

Dan Kris merasakan tensi darahnya sedang menjalar naik ke ubun-ubun akibat ocehan Chanyeol yang sudah jelas sedang memojokkannya. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Mengingatkanku pada seseorang,"

Mulut Chanyeol seketika mengatup bungkam, menatap pria itu tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Giliran dia yang tersinggung sekarang.

'Seseorang' yang Kris maksud itu... Yeollie, kan?

Baekhyun melirik Kris, sudah mengira bahwa Kris pasti punya pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Dia tak perlu bertanya lagi pada Kris tentang bagaimana kesan pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Kris awalnya juga pasti mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah Yeollie karena wajah mereka kembar.

Apalagi, Chanyeol dan Yeollie sama-sama banyak omong.

Walaupun segala kepercayaan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol adalah Yeollie seketika buyar ketika mendapati Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan kurang ajar.

Mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan itu, Baekhyun langsung mendengus dan tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kris sebagai ungkapan kurang setuju. "Jangan samakan dia dengan Yeollie. Yeollie memang memuakkan tapi orang ini jauh lebih memuakkan. Bisa-bisa tingkahnya membuat kita mendadak punya riwayat hipertensi."

Chanyeol berdehem kecil dan menegapkan pundaknya. Ia semakin merasa tersindir tetapi menyadari bahwa ia sepertinya terlalu berlebihan dan bertindak cukup jauh sehingga ia seakan terhempas oleh bumerang yang ia lempar sendiri.

' _Ok, calm, . Ingat bahwa kau harus menunjukkan wibawa dan sisi yang cool untuk menggaet Baekhyun kembali ke pelukanmu. Kau harus pelan-pelan.'_

"Jangan serius begitu, dong. Aku kan hanya mencairkan suasana." Chanyeol tertawa kaku pada Kris dan Baekhyun yang memandangnya tak bersahabat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kris ge. Aku akan pergi ke Jejudo untuk menemani bosku ke forum antar perusahaan." Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan kini beralih pada Kris.

Dan Kris belum mengetahui bahwa bos yang Baekhyun katakan kini sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan mata berapi-api. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kapan?"

Baekhyun menggidik bahu. "Entahlah. Kau tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya." Jawabnya, menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

Kris melirik Chanyeol yang kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi agak cerah. "Jadi dia... pemilik perusahaan yang baru? Park Chanyeol?" Kris memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Sejenak, asumsinya bahwa Chanyeol adalah Yeollie pun hilang seketika. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada pria itu. "Selamat siang, Park sajangnim. Maafkan kelancanganku sebelumnya."

Dan Chanyeol merasakan volume kepalanya membesar ketika Kris merunduk hormat. Dalam dirinya muncul sebuah kebanggaan karena merasa kini ia dapat menunjukkan kedudukan tingginya pada pria itu, pria yang tak pernah ia sukai sejak dulu.

Walau Kris masih dilema apakah dia adalah Yeollie atau bukan.

"Tak apa. Duduklah. Kan, aku sudah bilang bahwa kita mengobrol santai saja." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, Kris sangat menjaga jabatannya di perusahaan sehingga ia tak mau berlaku tidak sopan lagi pada Chanyeol walaupun tangannya ingin sekali menggeser rahang bosnya itu.

Walau demikian, ia tak rela ketika tahu bahwa orang seperti Chanyeol akan membawa wanita yang ia sayangi ke Jejudo. Hanya berdua. Ia ragu-ragu dengan jenis bos semacam Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menodai Baekhyunnya di penginapan.

Meski Baekhyun ahlinya dalam urusan melindungi diri, Kris tetap saja cemas.

"Kalau begitu... sajangnim, kapan kalian akan pergi ke Jejudo?" tanya Kris.

"Besok."

Kris hanya mengerjap pelan, mengangguk mengerti dengan sangat sangat terpaksa. Lalu ia bertanya lagi. "Hanya... berdua?"

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya? Aku ini bos, kau tau itu kan? Aku bosnya Baekhyun. Mau kami pergi berdua atau pergi bersama orang sekampung, ya terserahku karena aku ini bos." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya seraya melempar tatapan tak suka pada Kris. Dia memang tak suka pada Kris sejak dulu, tapi dia lebih tak suka lagi dengan Kris yang sekarang. Apalagi Kris yang sekarang sudah mengganggu kencan makan siangnya.

"Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu namaku? Jangan bilang, kau penguntitku ya? Atau aku yang terlalu terkenal? Aku ini setampan dan sekaya apa sampai-sampai orang asing sepertimu bisa mengenalku? Apa kau sebenarnya diam-diam mengidolakanku? Aku sering masuk media karena aku pebisnis handal yang bisa dijadikan inspirasi, selain karena aku masih muda, aku juga mirip seperti idol. Kau pertama kali mengenalku lewat mana? Acara televisi atau artikel?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan semua celotehannya yang berlebihan dan merambat tanpa tujuan.

Ia hanya akting sebenarnya, karena menyadari benar bahwa posisinya sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol, si kaya raya yang tak kenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, dan Park Yeollie. Masa bodo dengan kata-katanya yang congkak dan tinggi hati, yang penting ucapannya tidak mengada-ngada. Dan walaupun hanya akting, fakta tentang dirinya yang sering masuk media itu benar adanya.

Tetapi gaya bicara Chanyeol membuat Kris tak tahan lagi. Ia jadi ingin membanting Chanyeol di tempat ini, sekarang juga, memakai semua jurus bela dirinya.

"Kris Wu imnida. Aku mengenalmu karena aku bekerja di perusahaanmu," Kris membungkuk kecil tapi masih dengan posisi duduknya. Ia melempar senyum penuh paksaan pada bosnya yang banyak bicara itu.

"Perusahaanku? Perusahaanku yang mana? Soalnya perusahaanku banyak. Ahh aku ingat. Ada orang China yang waktu itu bekerja sebagai sales di perusahaan toiletku. Kalau tidak salah dia melamar kerja di cabang perusahaan toiletku yang ada di Namyangju. Itu kau, ya?" tebak Chanyeol, melebarkan senyumnya dan menuding Kris dengan telunjuknya.

Kris masih bisa tersenyum tenang. "Bukan. Aku bekerja di SBS."

Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya mengusap dagu, mencondongkan sedikit badannya seraya memicing memandangi Kris, menilai bentuk wajah pria datar itu. "Kau tak cukup tampan sebagai model SBS. Tampan, sih, tapi tidak terlalu. Jangan sakit hati, karena ucapanku ini subyektif. Kau tampan, kok. Sayangnya ketampananmu tidak membuat orang kaget –maksudku, kau tampan tapi biasa saja. Kau paham, kan? Lalu... pakaianmu juga terlalu santai untuk sekelas jabatan tinggi di bagian administrasi. Kau pun tidak punya aura-aura seorang direktur, produser, atau apapun itu. Sebentar, biar aku berpikir dulu untuk menebak apa pekerjaanmu." Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening dengan alis bertautan, seakan sedang berpikir serius.

Nah, dia mulai lagi. Arah pembicaraan Chanyeol sudah meluber kemana-mana. Baekhyun tak lagi terkejut dengan itu, sehingga gadis itu hanya bergeming sejak tadi dan dengan bosan memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan perdebatan tak kasat mata antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Ah! Mungkin kau... kameramen?" tebak Chanyeol.

Kris menarik sedikit senyumnya agak lebar. Anggap saja mentalnya saat ini dilatih untuk bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol. "Bukan, aku—"

"Bukan, ya? Jadi apa? Penata lampu?"

"Bukan. Pekerjaanku—"

"Ini, bukan. Itu, bukan. Jadi kau ini kerjanya apa? Oh, sebenarnya kau itu hanya tukang pel, kan? Makanya kau malu mengatakannya dan hanya berkata bukan sejak tadi." Protes Chanyeol dengan tak beralasan.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. "Aku Direktur Program."

Chanyeol kalah.

Ia memberi jeda sejenak untuk memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kemudian mulut lebarnya bicara lagi. "K-kalau kau orang penting di perusahaanku, kau harusnya tidak berkeliaran di sini. Di sana banyak pekerjaan yang harus diurus, tahu. Di kantor kan ada kantin. Apa gunanya aku membayar Chef di sana kalau pekerjaan mereka tidak dihargai? Atau kau hanya beralasan makan siang saja makanya kau keluyuran keluar? Kau sebenarnya ingin pergi ke Pub setelah makan siang, kan? Pikiranmu hanya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang saja daripada bekerja. Kau pikir aku tak tahu?"

Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang. Dia menuduh Kris melepas tanggung jawab sebagai pemegang jabatan penting tetapi dirinya sendiri membawa lari anak orang untuk kencan makan siang ke Kafe mahal padahal dia lah pemegang dudukan tertinggi perusahaan. Bahkan sebenarnya setelah kencan makan siang, Chanyeol lah yang ingin bersenang-senang mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat hiburan untuk lari dari berkas-berkas di kantor. Kenapa dia malah membalikkan fakta dan menyalahkan Kris?

"Aku sudah mengarahkan anak buahku yang bertanggung jawab pada proses _dubbing_ dan sebelum kesini aku sudah mendesainkan set panggung pada _setting crew._ Semuanya akan beres saat aku kembali ke sana." Kris memperjelas, berharap bahwa setelah ini Chanyeol akan berhenti menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Kris merasa janggal, sebenarnya. Dia dosa apa pada Chanyeol sehingga si telinga besar itu secara tak langsung terus menjelek-jelekkan dirinya? Seingatnya, Yeollie memang tak pernah menyukainya, tapi ocehannya tak sampai separah Chanyeol. Atau memang dasarnya Chanyeol saja yang sejak lahir punya sifat besar kepala seperti itu? Kris tak mengerti, tapi sekarang paham mengapa Baekhyun tak mau menyamakan Yeollie dan Chanyeol.

Kedua orang itu jelas berbeda.

Yeollie itu miskin. Chanyeol itu kaya.

Yeollie itu agak gendut. Chanyeol proporsional.

Yeollie itu culun. Chanyeol berkharisma.

Yeollie itu jorok. Chanyeol itu modis.

Yeollie seperti kutubuku. Chanyeol seperti artis.

Yeollie itu idiot. Chanyeol lebih idiot.

Kesimpulannya, dari luar Chanyeol jauh lebih sempurna tapi jika lebih diteliti lagi, Yeollie jauh lebih baik bila dilihat dari segi adab dan sopan santun.

Tidak seperti Chanyeol, Yeollie bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan benar.

Otak Yeollie itu otak asli.

Otak Chanyeol terbuat dari agar-agar.

Dari situ saja terlihat dimana letak perbedaannya. Jadi, Kris sekarang membuang jauh-jauh persepsi bahwa Chanyeol = Yeollie.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau direktur kau bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh anggotamu. Dengarkan nasihatku, ya. Sebagai pemimpin, kau tak boleh hanya memerintah ini itu sementara kau enak-enakan mondar-mandir ke kedai mahal seperti ini. Kau harusnya ikut membantu pekerjaan mereka. Aku yakin sekarang anak buahmu sedang membicarakanmu di belakang karena kau bisanya hanya menyuruh." Chanyeol mengomel lagi.

Kris melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "Sekarang masih jam istirahat. Para karyawan juga sedang makan siang di kantor."

"Lalu? Mereka makan di kantor, kau makan di sini, begitu? Kalau mereka makan rumput, kau makan daging bakar, begitu? Kalau mereka minum air keran, kau minum champagne, begitu? Begitu ya, cara kerjamu?" Chanyeol kembali menunjuk-nunjuk Kris dengan garpu sambil memelototinya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak makan siang di sini. Setelah Baekhyun makan, aku akan pergi makan roti di luar." Kris menjawabnya kalem.

"Kenapa harus beli di luar, sih? Itu hanya memperlambat waktu. Kenapa tidak sekalian beli di sini saja? Gajimu kan besar! Kau ini seboros apa sampai-sampai tak punya uang untuk makan siang di tempat mahal begini? Hanya sekali saja makan di sini tidak akan membuatmu miskin. Kau ini kan direktur. Apa perlu gajimu ku naikkan?" Chanyeol sepertinya lupa bahwa ia harus menjadi berwibawa di depan Baekhyun. Sekarang omongannya jadi keterusan gara-gara terlalu ingin memojokkan Kris.

"Aku tidak suka makanan di sini." Jawab Kris lelah.

Chanyeol hampir berkata 'Ya pergi saja kalau tidak suka! Mengganggu saja!' tetapi ia urungkan karena jika Kris benar-benar pergi maka Baekhyun juga ikut pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Baekhyun itu jengkel padanya, ia tahu itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus makan juga di sini. Ini perintahku sebagai atasanmu. Jangan salah paham. Bukannya aku senang makan siang denganmu. Tapi aku mau setelah pergi dari sini kau langsung berangkat ke kantor mengurusi panggung, bukannya berkeliling kota mencari toko roti. Jadi waktumu tidak terbuang banyak dan pekerjaan kantor cepat selesai. Kalau sudah begitu kan, aku juga enak. Bagaimanapun, itu perusahaanku. Jika pekerjaanmu cacat sedikit saja, aku akan _blacklist_ namamu dari semua perusahaan televisi Korea. Mengerti tidak? Ini, pesanlah sesuatu!" Chanyeol menyodorkan paksa buku menu ke depan Kris.

Dan kebetulan, ketika Kris mengalah dan sedang memilih makanan di buku menu, datang dua pelayan mengantarkan makanan milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Salad sayuran dan air mineral," ucap Kris pada pelayan sambil meletakkan buku menunya.

Chanyeol yang baru menyuapkan satu sendok makanan ke mulutnya pun melirik Kris geli. "Salad dan air putih? Kau diet ya?" tanyanya sewot dengan mulut mengunyah.

"Tidak, sajangnim. Aku hanya terbiasa hidup sehat."

Chanyeol mengangguk saja, "Oh. Aku tidak peduli sih." Sinisnya, kembali membuang muka ke bawah untuk memakan satu sendok lagi.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas padahal baru memakan satu sendok. Chanyeol memasang wajah masam, niatnya memakan satu sendok lagi pun ia urungkan.

Melihat Chanyeol meletakkan kembali sendoknya, Baekhyun mendeliknya aneh. "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya, dengan santai memakan menu yang dipesankan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Chanyeol kilat. Lalu ia menyuapkan makanan itu lagi ke mulutnya seraya tersenyum kaku, menahan indera perasanya yang terbakar dan usus-ususnya yang terlilit.

Sialan. Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa makanan paling mahal di Kafe ini adalah makanan pedas.

Seumur hidup, pantang bagi Chanyeol untuk makan makanan pedas walau hanya menjilatnya lewat sendok sekalipun! Hanya makan satu gigitan saja, Chanyeol tak akan tahan dan perutnya akan seperti sedang dikorek pertanda ia harus mencari kloset.

Gawatnya lagi, Baekhyun tahu benar bahwa Yeollie itu anti masakan pedas.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak suka makanan pedas?" tatap Baekhyun curiga.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat walau peluh telah mengalir di pelipisnya. "Tidak, biasa saja. Aku suka semua makanan."

Dan terpaksa, pria itu harus memakan makanan itu sesendok demi sesendok, mengunyahnya tanpa menelan, dan menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering minum air agar kedua orang di depannya itu tidak curiga padanya.

Sayangnya, wajah Chanyeol yang memerah tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta itu.

"Ini Kafe macam apa? Kenapa panas sekali?" Rutuknya sambil mengambil tisu untuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya, namun ocehannya tak ditanggapi oleh Kris dan Baekhyun yang disibukkan oleh dunia masing-masing.

Baru setengah makanan di piring itu yang habis, perut Chanyeol sudah berkontraksi hebat. Isi organ dalamnya seperti sedang teraduk-aduk dan dibakar.

Dan kebetulan sekali, dalam keadaan genting itu, Chanyeol mendapati ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Melihat nama Yejin tertera di layar, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Tidak, dia tidak bahagia karena yang menelpon itu Yejin. Pokoknya dia bahagia, tak peduli siapapun yang menelpon.

Mendengar nada dering Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris sontak melayangkan pandang pada pria itu. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat teleponnya dan segera bangkit dari kursi. "Ada telepon penting. Aku permisi sebentar," dalihnya, kemudian bergegas angkat kaki menuju toilet Kafe yang sejak tadi setia menunggunya.

Chanyeol berlari memasuki bilik toilet dan menutup pintu dengan dobrakan, lalu duduk ke kloset dengan tergesa-gesa sampai lupa menutup panggilan telepon Yejin.

" _Oppa, kau tadi permisi pada siapa?"_

"Aaakh~" Chanyeol mengabaikan suara di telepon itu, sibuk meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya untuk memaksa isinya keluar.

" _Oppa, kau kesakitan? Kau kenapa? Dimana kau sekarang?"_

'diamlah, dasar bodoh!' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan itu langsung pada Yejin, tapi saat ini mulutnya terfokus untuk mengeluarkan suara rintihan akibat usus-ususnya yang tak bersahabat.

" _Oppa~ Jawab aku! Kau sedang kenapa-napa, kan?! Dimana kau? Aku akan kesana sekarang!"_

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku sedang kencan!" akhirnya Chanyeol membentak gadis itu juga. Tangannya dengan kesal meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mematikan panggilan Yejin sebelum gadis itu menangis-nangis di telepon.

Chanyeol sedang kencan dengan toilet dan ia tak boleh diganggu.

.

.

.

Sebuah keripik pisang hampir menyangkut di tenggorokan Sungmin ketika wanita tua itu melihat Chanyeol pulang pulang dengan wajah kusut dan muram. Sungmin cepat-cepat meminum air putihnya, lalu bangkit dari sofa dan segera berjalan membuntuti Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kau ada masalah apa? Kenapa tumben kau pucat begitu? Kau itu kan jarang sakit! Kau sudah makan apa belum?! Kok bisa sakit?!" seru Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Diare." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin menganga lebar.

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Ya bisa!" jawab Chanyeol jengah, tetap melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang saat ini berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah tangga.

"Wonwoo-ya! Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" dan seketika Sungmin berteriak-teriak di sana, menyebabkan suaranya menggema ke seluruh rumah yang amat luas itu. Sehingga tak sampai satu menit, seorang pelayan yang merasa terpanggil pun datang padanya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Chanyeol diare! Cepat antarkan obat ke kamarnya!"

Pelayan itu membungkuk cepat dan segera melaksanakan tugas sang Nyonya Besar tanpa harus menunda-nunda. Pelayan bernama Wonwoo itu berlari-lari ke dapur, mengantarkan nampan berisi set yoghurt, salad buah, dan air hangat serta obat menuju kamar Chanyeol di lantai atas yang letaknya sangat jauh dari dapur.

Jatuh bangun menjadi pelayan di rumah Chanyeol itu sebanding dengan gaji yang sangat besar. Itulah alasan mengapa para pelayan betah terpontang-panting di sana.

Chanyeol hanya berbaring di ranjangnya, tak mengindahkan keberadaan Wonwoo yang berlarian mendatanginya dan meletakkan isi nampan ke atas meja. Setelah Wonwoo pergi, Chanyeol hanya melirik makanan di atas meja itu dengan tak selera. Diarenya sudah sembuh, dia tak butuh yang seperti itu lagi.

Dia pulang dengan kondisi berantakan bukan hanya karena dia diare. Tapi karena Baekhyun.

Dia frustasi karena setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam di bilik toilet, Baekhyun dan Kris tahu-tahu sudah menghilang begitu ia kembali. Bahkan yang lebih memalukan lagi, pelayan di kasir mengatakan bahwa Kris lah yang membayar semua pesanannya. Itu tentu saja merusak harga diri Chanyeol sebagai bos yang hidup kemewahan.

Ya jelas. Siapa juga yang betah menunggu orang songong yang menghilang ke toilet berpuluh-puluh menit dengan alasan untuk mengangkat telepon? Mana mau Baekhyun dan Kris menunggu dua jam di sana. Apalagi menunggu orang seperti Chanyeol. Mereka mana sudi.

Intinya itu. Chanyeol terlanjur sakit hati dan _mood_ nya memburuk, makanya dia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah dan urung untuk ke kantor.

Beberapa menit melamun memandangi plafon sambil merutuk dalam hati, Chanyeol berkedip dan menoleh pada ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja. Kepalanya semakin mau pecah karena mengira bahwa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat adalah pacar-pacarnya.

Tetapi begitu melihat nama Baekhyun, punggung Chanyeol menegap dan senyumnya berubah ceria.

Tentu saja ia senang. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengirimnya pesan singkat setelah lewat tiga tahun. Entah darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Itu tidak penting.

 **Dari : Tidak dikenal**

 **Ada tamu di kantor  
\- Byun Baekhyun**

Melihat isi pesan itu, Chanyeol merubah lagi ekspresinya menjadi mengeluh kecewa. Padahal ia berharap Baekhyun akan mengirimkan pesan seperti : 'kau kemana saja? Aku khawatir'

 **Kepada : Iblis Byun**

 **Maaf, ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidak merindukanku, kan?**

Chanyeol menamai nomor kontak Baekhyun. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil lagi, mengirimkan pesan itu pada Baekhyun tanpa berpikir.

 **Dari : Iblis Byun**

 **Tidak. Aku akan pulang dari kantor jika tidak ada pekerjaan lagi.**

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menjawab rayuannya dengan sadis. Wajar saja. Gadis itu, kan, iblis.

 **Kepada : Iblis Byun**

 **Pulanglah~ Istirahat yang baik. Siapkan pakaianmu ya. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke Jejudo.**

Chanyeol langsung membalas pesan singkat Baekhyun tanpa menunggu waktu lama.

Sementara Baekhyun? Butuh bermenit-menit untuk menunggu balasan pesan gadis itu. Tapi tak sampai satu jam, setidaknya.

 **Dari : Iblis Byun**

 **Jam?**

Chanyeol sedikit dongkol karena setelah menanti-nanti pesan masuk, Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan satu kata.

 **Kepada : Iblis Byun**

 **Jam 9 pagi. Tunggu aku di rumah saja ya. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku tahu alamatmu. Aku akan mengajakmu sarapan dulu.**

Dan sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun membalas.

 **Dari : Iblis Byun**

 **Tidak usah. Aku langsung ke bandara**

Chanyeol menatap datar layar ponselnya, hanya diam beberapa saat namun hatinya tak henti-hentinya mengutuk gadis sok jual mahal itu. Ia heran kenapa Baekhyun sekarang menjadi jauh lebih sombong daripada tiga tahun lalu.

Yah, itu jauh lebih bagus sebenarnya karena Baekhyun tak lagi memakai kekerasan meskipun ketika pertama kali bertemu, Yeollie dan Chanyeol sama-sama dihadiahi pukulan oleh gadis itu.

 **Kepada : Iblis Byun**

 **Oke. Istirahatlah. Jangan sakit ya.**

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol kembali mengutuk Baekhyun karena setelah satu jam menunggu balasan, gadis itu tak lagi mau membalas pesannya. Bahkan saking bosannya menunggu pesan masuk Baekhyun tadi, makanan yang terletak di meja nakas tahu-tahu sudah habis dan hanya tersisa obat saja di sana.

Ia baru saja bangkit dari kasur untuk menuju ruang kerja, berencana mengurusi perkembangan perusahaannya yang lain. Tetapi ia menghentikan langkah saat ponsel di ranjangnya berdering kembali. Wajahnya seketika berubah sumringah saat mengetahui seseorang menelpon –lagi-lagi mengira itu dari Baekhyun.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol dibuat kecewa karena yang menelpon ternyata adalah pacarnya, Arin.

"Kenapa?!" sentak Chanyeol.

" _Chan... temanku mengadakan pesta pernikahan malam ini. Tidak ada yang menemaniku kesana. Kau temani aku ya. Jemput aku di rumah."_

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, menutup panggilan setelah berkata, "Pergi saja dengan nenekmu!"

Dan saat ia hendak melemparkan lagi ponselnya ke kasur, datang lagi panggilan telepon dari Yejin. Gadis itu sepertinya tak kenal kata menyerah walau Chanyeol itu selalu berbuat brengsek padanya. Dari semua kekasihnya, sepertinya Yejin adalah yang paling agresif dan mengejarnya mati-matian.

" _Oppa! Aku tadi menunggumu di kantor tapi aku malah diusir wanita yang mengaku asistenmu! Siapa dia?!"_

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Asistenku?"

.

.

.

Dahyun tersentak ketika Yejin, sahabat karibnya tiba-tiba menghentakkan ponselnya ke meja. Ia berhenti menyeruput jusnya, melirik Yejin sambil berkedip heran.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Dahyun penasaran.

Yejin tak menatapnya, sibuk mengatur nafas lalu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. "Bukannya membelaku, dia malah membela wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Yang aku ceritakan padamu barusan! Otakmu itu dimana sih?! Atau jangan-jangan tadi kau tidak mendengarkan curhatanku, ya?!" gertak Yejin, membuat Dahyun menyengir lebar.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri pacarmu itu kebanyakan wanita. Aku jelas bingung siapa wanita yang kau maksud itu."

Yejin merespon perkataan sahabatnya itu dengan muka datar. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya kembali dan bercermin di sana. "Wanita itu hanya asistennya saja. Wajahnya seperti orang kampung. Dia jelas tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan pacarku. Kau kira Chanyeol mau selingkuh dengan setan seperti dia?"

"Perasaan cinta siapa yang tahu."

Yejin mendelik. "Jangan ceramahi aku tentang cinta. Mentang-mentang kau akan menikah,"

"Tapi aku serius, Yejin. Kalau dia itu suka main wanita, itu artinya dia tidak cinta siapa-siapa. Kulihat-lihat, dia itu hanya pacaran dengan wanita-wanita terkenal yang gemar hura-hura, salah satunya kau. Sedangkan asisten wanita yang kau maksud itu pasti sehari-harinya sangat dekat dengan pacarmu. Siapa tahu, kan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba jatuh cin—"

"Diam, Dahyun. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Chanyeol tidak pernah serius dengan siapapun. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Dia tidak punya niat menikahiku, atau menikahi siapapun. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terlanjur cinta padanya, Dahyun-ah. Biarpun dia tak mau menikah denganku, aku harus menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Tidak penting apa Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada asistennya atau menduda selamanya. Yang jelas, aku harus jadikan dia suamiku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi gila karena si brengsek itu. Pokoknya kami harus menikah. Dia harus jadi jodohku." Yejin berceloteh tanpa henti, membuat Dahyun memegangi kepalanya karena sudah kehabisan akal untuk membantu temannya itu.

Yejin selalu membantu Dahyun dalam hubungan percintaan sejak SMA. Berkat gadis itu lah Dahyun bisa bertunangan dengan pria idamannya.

Tetapi kisah cinta Yejin jelas berbeda. Kekasih Yejin begitu rumit. JIka Dahyun menjadi Yejin, lebih baik ia meninggalkan Chanyeol saja untuk membuka hati pada yang lain. Namun karena Yejin begitu keras kepala, maka Dahyun mau tak mau mengambil langkah berbahaya demi gadis itu.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, Yejin-ah." Dahyun menatap Yejin serius.

"Hah?"

Dahyun mengambil sebuah barang dari dalam tas selempangnya, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas meja dan menyeretnya tepat ke depan Yejin.

Yejin menatap botol kecil itu dengan mengernyit, melirik Dahyun tak mengerti. Dahyun hanya diam, menyuruh Yejin untuk menebak sendiri. Hingga akhirnya otak Yejin baru terkoneksi dan menyadari botol apa itu. Mulutnya menganga kecil. "Dahyun, serius?"

Dahyun menengok kiri kanan, lalu berbisik. "Begini. Tunggu lah Chanyeol mengajakmu kencan, makan, atau apapun itu. Pastikan kau mengalihkan perhatiannya dan meneteskan obat ini ke makanan atau minumannya. Akan lebih bagus jika dia minum alkohol. Aku jamin dia akan menyeretmu ke suatu tempat, lalu menghamilimu. Jika kau sudah hamil, minta pertanggungjawabannya. Jika dia tidak mau, ancam dia untuk lapor polisi. Aku yakin, sepintar dan semahal apapun pengacara yang disewanya, namanya pasti akan tercoreng di mata publik walaupun dia akan menang di pengadilan. Intinya, jika kau sudah mengancamnya, dia tidak mau dilaporkan ke polisi dan akan setuju untuk menikah denganmu."

Yejin bergeming beberapa saat setelah mendengar penuturan panjang Dahyun. Kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka ini. Lain kali saja." Tolaknya, menyeret obat itu kembali ke hadapan Dahyun.

"Ini memang tidak alami. Tapi jangan meminta obat ini padaku lagi ketika dia sudah membuangmu, ya. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol itu tidak meyakinkan." Dahyun memasukkan botol itu ke tasnya lagi setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Yejin kembali menimbang-menimbang.

Kira-kira mana yang harus Yejin percaya?

Obat Dahyun, atau takdirnya?

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang keluar masuk di bandara ataupun yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran trotoar parkir, melongokkan kepala mengikuti arah _ferrari_ hitam legam yang berhenti di depan pintu masuk bandara. Pintu bagasi kedua terbuka indah, dan sosok jenjang menjulang keluar dari sana, membuat wanita yang melihat seketika membulatkan mulut mereka mengatakan 'wah'.

Chanyeol tak mengenakan pakaian formal hari ini. Dia hanya memakai setelan kaos hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam jeans yang bermodel sedikit robek, serta kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak merah. Belum lagi terdapat kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, menambah kesan 'pria es' yang selalu dielu-elukan kaum hawa.

Chanyeol menerima koper yang baru dikeluarkan supirnya dari bagasi, kemudian mengangguk pada supir itu untuk mengisyaratkannya segera pergi. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyeret koper itu memasuki bandara, mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun yang kabarnya tengah menunggunya di dekat Kafe yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Dan... di sana.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sendirian sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Ketika ia melebarkan senyumnya dan akan menghampiri gadis itu, senyum Chanyeol luntur saat kursi di depan Baekhyun tiba-tiba diduduki oleh pria yang membawa dua cup kopi.

"Kris?" Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya kasar, melotot dengan dahi berkerutan.

Kris yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang memaku pun segera melambaikan tangan sok akrab. "Kami di sini!"

Chanyeol melambatkan langkahnya mendatangi mereka berdua. Ia menunjuk Kris ketika telah berada di hadapan mereka. "Apa urusanmu di sini?"

"Tentu saja, kan? Ke Jejudo." Kris tersenyum santai.

Chanyeol membelalak. "Hanya aku dan Baekhyun! Kau kira kau ini siapa?!"

"Aku ingin mencari inspirasi konsep di Jejudo, dan aku ingin membantumu jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Lagipula, aku membeli tiketku sendiri. Apa itu masalah, sajangnim?"

"Jelas masalah!" protes Chanyeol.

"Dimana letak masalahnya?"

"Karena—" Ah, Chanyeol nyaris kelepasan. Dia hampir mengatakan, _'Karena kau mengganggu liburan privasiku dengan Baekhyun!'._ Jika dia mengucapkan itu, ia yakin Baekhyun akan membantingnya saat itu juga.

"Karena?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada provokasi.

"Karena kau akan meninggalkan anak buahmu di sini!" Chanyeol berdalih.

Kris tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sajangnim. Pekerjaanku sedang selesai. Anak buahku sedang bekerja dengan Jun untuk program acara TV. Itu jelas bukan bidangku. Jadi aku sedang bebas kerja beberapa hari ini."

"Jun itu siapa?" Chanyeol menanyakan hal tak penting.

"Direktur yang menangani program _reality._ Dia itu direktur paling pandai, kenapa bisa kau tak mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol mendecih kecil, mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Aku ini bos. Aku bukan hanya jadi bos satu perusahaan saja. Seluruh perusahaan keluargaku juga aku yang tangani. Berapa kali aku harus katakan itu? Karena aku bos, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghafal nama-nama bawahanku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku. Aku ini orang sibuk, tahu. Orang sibuk."

"Sajangnim, mana tiketnya?" Baekhyun mencoba mengubah alur pembicaraan sebelum Chanyeol mengoceh lebih jauh.

"Ah, sebentar," Chanyeol mengambil kertas dalam saku celananya, lalu ia berikan satu kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Gege, ayo kita _check in_ ," Baekhyun berdiri saat Chanyeol baru saja duduk. Setelahnya Kris mengikuti gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena geram.

"Aku berencana bermesraan dengan Baekhyun di Jejudo tapi kenapa justru mereka yang bermesraan sekarang?!" celetuknya dengan wajah memerah.

Ini keterlaluan. Chanyeol tak ingin membiarkan dirinya menjadi ranting kering yang terlupakan di Jejudo nanti. Dia tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah-tengah kemesraan Kris dan Baekhyun. Dia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya, menelpon nomor seseorang di sana.

.

.

.

" _Datang ke bandara sekarang dan ikut aku ke Jejudo."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Yejin saat gadis itu sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke dalam koper dengan wajah bahagia. Beberapa saat lalu Chanyeol menelponnya. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke Jeju.

Apakah ini... simulasi bulan madu?

Yejin menggigit bibirnya penuh semangat ketika memikirkan itu.

Walaupun ia heran karena baru kali ini Chanyeol mengajaknya liburan dadakan.

"Aw, panas," rintih Yejin saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh aluminium pada catokannya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, lalu kembali menggulung rambutnya di depan cermin untuk menambah kesan bergelombang yang indah.

"Aku harus berdandan seperti istri muda hari ini," gumamnya tersenyum kecil.

Dan kemudian ia teringat.

Obat perangsang yang Dahyun tawarkan padanya kemarin tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

Haruskah ia membawa itu untuk berjaga-jaga?

"Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol mengajakku liburan berdua. Artinya ada peluang untukku. Aku tak perlu obat apapun," gumamnya lagi untuk meyakinkan diri.

Meski demikian, gadis itu tak bisa.

Bayangan obat itu terus melayang-layang di otaknya. Pikirannya kacau tiba-tiba. Perkataan Dahyun kemarin juga sangat membuatnya gelisah dan dilema. Tawaran yang Dahyun berikan terlalu menggiurkan.

Mungkin Dahyun benar.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol itu tidak meyakinkan.

Yejin pergi meninggalkan cermin, segera mengambil ponsel dan mengontak seseorang tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dahyun-ah. Bawa obatnya ke rumahku sekarang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HAEEYYY**

 **Panjang yaaa '-'**

 **Karena rated M gak aku penuhi di chap ini, jadi kupanjangin aja hm hm**

 **Sidernya banyak banget sih, jadi aku rada anu (?)**

 **Tapi makasih loh buat kalian-kalian yang udah review hoho aku pantengin kok karena aku ini kurang kerjaan. (banyak kerjaan sebenarnya, tapi mager aja-.-)**

 **Gimana gimana. Cahyo nya sesuai eksptektasi kalian kah, atau malah kebalik? :v  
Maunya sih bikin Cahyo jadi bejat dan bengis gituuu tapi gatega sama Baek apalagi Baek kan udah punya modal tinju jadi rada gamasuk akal deh kalau Baek bisa dikejamin Cahyo. (ENTAH CAHYO BAKAL TETEP NGELUKAIN BAEK ATAU NGGAK NANTINYA, TERGANTUNG GIMANA TANGANKU MENGALIR HUAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Oh iya, sebenarnya aku mau lanjutin ff2 yang lain tapi ternyata aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya (walau gak sesibuk dulu karena kali ini aku punya waktu luang buat ngetik)**

 **Dan khusus untuk ff My Stray Cat, aku akan hapus. Bukan hapus sih lebih tepatnya, tapi aku rombak ulang dari chap 1. Jadi ff itu bakal aku delete dan aku akan post ulang dari chap 1 karena pas aku baca itu ff jadul ternyata typonya bertebaran banget dan gaje maksimal -_-**

 **Kalau untuk My Sweet Maid aku akan lanjutin. (tapi mungkin kalau ff ini dah end).**

 **Gitu aja dehh cuap2nyaa**

 **BABHAAYYY *tebar royco***

.

 **Btw buat kalian yg punya akun, udah kureply di pm yaa~ (maunya kujawab di sini aja tapi takut wordsnya kebanyakan)**

 **Tapi buat yg belum punya akun, reply review kalian ada di siniii :**

 **.**

 **Minnie14 : adeuh gomapta ~~**

 **Rly : apa yaa hmm xD**

 **Aerellia : yap~ hi my sweetheart judulnya**

 **Anhwa : yahh udah ketebak deh xD**

 **Viantika : duhh gomaptaa~~ /salto/**

 **Anupcy : gomawo~**

 **Guest : gomawo~**

 **Pcy61 : Gomawoo~**

 **Ay : masih bego ya dia xD gomaptaa**

 **Yousee : kira2 cy beneran jahat atau cuma jahil aja yaa xD tunggu aja xD**

 **Guest : adaaa niatan buat nikahin si Sungminn karena gatega gituuu dia hidup menjanda xD tapi pasangannya siapa ya ;-;**

 **Hyuniee86 : namanya juga CY makin caplang jadi gak ketahuan deh ama si baek wkwkwk. Baydeway gomapta ripiunyaa~~**

 **Chanbaek's kiddo : CY makin bego juga jadi Baek ganyadar deh xD maapkeun chap ini belom ada NC (karena masih banyak sider huhu)**

 **Guest : waduh makasih lohh udah semangatin~~~**


End file.
